The Dream
by DreamWriter1708
Summary: Durch einen immer wiederkehrenden Traum kann Hermine Nachts nicht schlafen. Sie findet Hilfe bei Snape und entdeckt somit unerforschte Seiten an ihm. Was am Ende dabei raus kommt... lest selbst...
1. Chapter 1

_Disclimer_: Die Figuren meiner Fanfiktion gehören J.K Rowling und ich verdiene kein Geld damit.

The Dream

Kapitel 1

Nachtschwärmer

Tief versunken in Gedanken staarte Hermine aus dem großen Fenster diereckt auf die Länderreien. Um sie herum, existiere nur Stille. Es war Nacht und dadurch ziemlich dunkel. Nur der Vollmond und die nicht allzu hellen Fackeln an der Wand, die verschlungene Schattengestallten an die Wand warfen spendeten Licht. Hermine saß in den Gängen des Schlosses auf einer steinernen Fensterbank, nur in ihrem Nachthemd bekleidet und hing ihren Gedanken an die letzten Jahre nach. Ein tiefen Seufszen war von ihr zu hören. Sie schloss ihre Augen und lehnte den Kopf an die Wand hinter sich. Die Kniehe nah in ihren Körper gepresst und die Arme um die Beine geschlungen, saß sie da und dachte an Harry und Ron, die warscheinlich gerade in ihren Betten lagen und tief schliefen. Nur sie konnte nicht schlafen, da sie immer noch schreckliche Albträume von dem Krieg hatte. Sie dachte an all die Menschen, die ihr leben quasie umsonst geben mussten. Doch komischerweise dachte sie auch an Snape, der Mann, der sich am Ende des Krieges doch noch auf die Seite des Ordens geschlagen hatte und sogar gegen Voldemord perönlich kämpfte. Erst später, nachdem der Krieg endlich vorbei war, stelllte sich heraus, das Snape Dumbeldore mit seiner Zustimmung umgebracht hatte. Das alles war ein Plan. Ein Plan, in dem sie alle mit verstrickt worden waren und viele ihr Leben für eine bessere Welt lassen mussten. Eine Träne bahnte sich den Weg aus ihrem Auge, direkt über ihre Wange an ihrem Hals entlang. Hermine machte langsam ihre Augen auf und zog ihre Knie noch näher an sich heran. Sie drehte ihren Kopf wieder richtung Fenster und bemerkte erst jetzt, wie müde sie doch geworden war. Das Mädchen beschloss in ihr Schlafgemach zurück zukehren und die letzten paar Stunden noch zu schlafen. Gerade als sie sich aufrichten wollte, durchbrach eine tiefe stimme die stille des Schlosses.  
"Guten Abend Miss Granger."  
Erschrocken drehte Hermine sich richtung Gang und erkannte einen dunklen Schatten, der aus einer Ecke hervortrat. Sein großer Umfang plusterte sich auf, während dessen er ein paar Schritte auf sie zu ging.  
Nachts im dunklen sieht er noch erschreckender aus wie am Tag. Dacht sich Hermine und machte automatisch einen Schritt zurück, doch sie wurde durch die Steinwand gebremst.  
"Darf ich fragen, was sie zu dieser späten Stunde noch gedenken in den Gängen von Hogwarts zu tun?"  
In seine Stimme lag dieser verabscheuungswürdige Tonfall.  
"Ich ahm... konnte nicht schlafen und..."  
"30 Punke abzug von Griffindor..." presste er zwischen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen hevor.  
"...und nunMiss Granger begeben sie sich auf dirckten Weg zu ihrem Schlafgemach, ehe ich sie von der Schule schmeißen lasse"! Er hatte sich immer mehr in Rage geredet und hatte sich während seines Vortrages zu seiner vollen Größe augerichtet. Ihr griffindorischer Mut meldete sich und wollte die 30 Punkte nicht auf sich sitzen lassen. Mitt zittrigen Beinen reckte sie ihr Kinn stolz nach vorne und wollte gerade zu Wiederworten ansetzen.  
"Aber Sir..." doch sie wurde harsch unterbrochen.  
"Miss Granger, wenn sie jetzt ihren Satz zuende sprechen, dann versichere ich ihnen, dass ich meine Drohung von eben wahr machen werde und sie schneller von der Schule gflogen sind, als das sie Griffindor sagen können!" Hermine konnte seine Halsschlgader pulsieren sehen. Seine Falte zwischen den Augen wurde, wenn das überhaupt noch geht tiefer und seine Augen funkelten gefährlich. Sie wusste, wenn sie jetzt nur den geringsten Fehler macht, das sie das bitter bereuen würde. Mit gesenktem Kopf und hängenden Schultern brachte sie sehr leise einen Satzt hervor.  
"Tut mir leid Pofessor."  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, ging sie mit dem größten Abstand der möglich war an ihrem Zaubertränkeprofessor vorbei und verschwand in der dunkelheit des Ganges. Hinter sich konnte sie noch etwas gemurmeltes wie "Griffindors" vertehen, doch dann umgab sie nur Stille. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, wie kalt es in dem Schloss überhaupt war. Eine Gänsehaut hatte sich über ihren ganzen Körper gelegt. Doch, war es wegen der Kälte? Schnell machte sich Hermine auf den Weg in den Griffindorturm. Dort angekommen sagte sie das Passwort zu der fetten Dame, die sie nur mit müden aber doch noch vorwurfsvollen Augen musterte und verschwand hinter dem Bild. Mir einem leisen klacken schloss das Mädchen hinter sich die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer und wurde sich wieder einmal schnell bewust, wie gut es doch war ein Zimmer für sich allein zu haben. Schließlich ging sie zu ihrem Bett und kletterte under ihre Decke. Nun lag sie in ihrem Bett und drehte den Kopf leicht um auf die Uhr schuen zu können. In 5 Stunden musste sie aufstehen. Hermine erschrack kurz, als Krummbein auf die Bettdecke sprangn und sich an ihr Bein kuschelte. Sie war so müde, dass sie sofort einschlief, doch ihr letzter Gedanke galt ihrem misteriösem Lehrer Seversus Snape. Hätte er sie wirklich von der Schule verwiesen?


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclimer_: Die Figuren meiner Fanfiktion gehören J.K Rowling und ich verdiene kein Geld damit.

Kapitel 2

Der nächste Tag

Hermine wachte durch die Sonnestrahlen, die durch das rießige Fenster direkt auf ihr Gesicht schienen auf. Sie wollte ihre Augen noch nicht öffnen.  
Es konnte doch unmöglich schon Zeit zum aufstehen sein.  
Dachte sich Hermine und schlug dann doch ganz langsam die Augen in Zeitlupe setze sich die Griffindor in ihrem Bett auf und wäre beinahe wieder nach hinten gekippt. Doch mit aller Kraft schaffte sie es die Beine unter der Decke hervor zu wühlen und sich dann aufecht hin zu stellen. Kurz musste sie sich an eiem Pfosten ihres Bettes fest halten, da ihr leicht schwindelig wurde.  
Ich hätte gestern Abend doch gleich wieder schlafen gehen sollen. Das hätte mir auch die 30 Punkte erspart.  
Dachte sich Hermine und ging schlaftrunken richtung Bad. Dort angekommen stieg sie erst einmal unter die Dusche und zog sich danach an. Mit einem schnellen Zauber, trocknete sie ihre Haare. Mit starken Kopfschmerzen und zu Hermines erschrecken großen dunklen Augenringen, kämpfte sie sich zu ihrem Schrank vor, indem sie ihre Zaubertränke auf bewahrte. Doch zu ihrem Leidwesen, war der vollkommen leer von Tränken gegen Kopfschmerzen. Ihre Laune sackte schlagartig, sofern das noch möglich war, weiter in den Keller.  
Wow meine Laute steht auf gleicher Höhe wie die dunkle Fledermaus.  
Überlegte sich die Griffindor sarkastisch. Ein kleines Lächeln über diesen Gedanken konnte sie sich dann doch nicht verkneifen. Doch dies verstarb schlagartig, als sie die große Halle erreichte.  
Die Halle war komplett mit Shülern gefüllt und der Lärm , der von denen ausging, hätte sie fast dazu gebracht einfach wieder so schnell wie nur möglich zu verschwinden. Doch es war bereits zu spät, denn von einer Ecke des Griffindortisches wurde schon lauthals ihr Name gerufen. Schnell war die Quelle ausgemacht.  
Am hintersten Ende saßen Harry, Ron und Ginny, die jetzt allesamt zu ihr schauten und sie freundlich anstrahlten. Mit schmerzverzerten Gesicht klammerte sich Hermine an ihrer braunen Ledertasche fest und ging schnellen schrittes zu ihren Freunden.  
Es ist bald vorbei, der Unterricht beginnt bald und dort habe ich meine Ruhe.  
Mit erschrecken stellte Hermine fest, was für eine Streberin sie war, dass sie sich auf den Unterricht freute. Fröhlich wurde sie von ihren drei Freunden zur Gegrüßung umarmt, als sie ankam und setzte sich dann neben Ron. Gegenüber saßen Harry und Ginny eng umschlungen. Die beiden sind noch vor Beginn des Krieges zusammen gekommen und waren seitdem unzertrennlch.  
Ach warum habe ich nie so ein Glück?  
Hermine war schon wieder in ihren eigenen Gedanken verschwunde, unteranderem um auch dem Lärm zu entgehen, als sie plötzlich unfanscht in die Rippen gestoßen wurde.  
"Aua!" empört sah sie zur Seite zu dem Verursacher und sah in die strahlenden Augen von Roneld Weasley. Kurz drifdete sie wieder ab und dachte über die kurze Beziehung mit ihm nach. Schnell hatte sie aber bemerkt, dass er nicht zu ihr passte. Doch ehe Hermine weiter denken konnte, wurden ihre Gedanken wieder unterbrochen.  
" Heyhermine hasndu luschtmit nach Hogsmeadhnnn zukomm...?"  
Mit offen stehendem Mund schaute Hermine dem neben ihr sitzenden Jungen an, der hingegen den ganzen Mund voll mit grünem Wackelpudding hatte und versuchte ihr etwas mit zu teilen.  
"Ron schluck doch bitte erst dein Essen runter um dann mit deinem Umfeld zu komunizieren!" empörtesich sich Hermine.  
"Schuldigung..." mit einem gequältem Lächeln schaffte es Ron tatsächlich seinen ganzen Mund leer zu bkommen. Mit leichtem Kopfschütteln beobachtete das braunhaarige Mädchen ihren Nebensitzer.  
"...was ich eigentlich sagen wollte, hast du lust mit uns am Wochnende mit nach Hogsmead zu kommen?" vollendete Ron seinen Satz.  
"Hmm... eigentlich gar keine so schlechte Idee. Ich brauche sowiso noch ein neues Buch und Federn und Pergament. Vielleicht bekomme ich ja sogar das Buch "Die wichtigsten Zaubertränke". Das wollte ich schon immer haben doch ich habe es bis jetzt noch niergendwo gefunden..."  
Erst jetzt wurde sie sich bewust, dass ihre Freunde angefangen hatten zu lachen.  
"Was ist so komisch?" wollte Hermine wissen.  
"Ach Mine du bist und bleibst unsere kleine Streberin!" bekam sie auch schon sogleich eine Antwort von Ginny. Diese verabschiedete sich kurzerhand und verschwand aus der großen Halle.  
Schnell hatt sich Hermine noch ein Brötschen gemacht und ihren Kürbissaft ausgetrunken.  
Der Unterricht beginnt in 15 Minuten. Ich muss mich beeilen!  
Dachte sich Hermine während dessen sie Harry zu hörte, wie er sich mit Ron über Quidditch unterhielt.  
Harry, Ron und Hermine hatten an diesem Tag zum Glück nur wenig Unterricht. Erst zwei Stunden lang alte Runten, anschließend zwei Stunden Verwandlung und erneut zwei Stunden Verwandlung gegen die dunklen Künste.  
Man sollte meinen, das wir Verwandlung gegen die dunklen Künste nicht mehr brauch, jetzt da der Krieg vorbei ist, doch man kann ja nie wissen...  
Diese Gedanken und noch viele mehr gingen Hermine Granger durch den Kopf, als sie in den letzten zwei Stunden saß.  
Snape hatt diese Stelle immer noch nicht bekommen. Er ist immer noch Zaubertränkelehrer von Hogwarts. Doch warum? Er hatt es doch immer auf genau diese Stelle abgesen. Gut, er wurde nicht gerade gefeiert, als heraus kam, das er immer auf der Seite des Orden des Phönix gekämpft hatt, denn der Tod von Dumbeldore ging den Menschen doch sehr nahe.  
Was machst du dir da nur für Gedanken? schalltete sich Hermine selber ein.  
Du hast die böse Fledermaus erst wieder morgen. Bis dahin ist noch reichlich Zeit!  
Mit diesem letzten Gedanken wendete sich Hermine wiedr Professor McGonagall zu, die den Unterricht übernommen hatte.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclimer_: Die Figuren meiner Fanfiktion gehören J.K Rowling und ich verdiene kein Geld damit.

Kapitel 3

Vampiere können beißen

Mit schweren Gliedern stapfte Hermine die letzten Treppenstufen zu ihrem Zimmer im Gryffindorturm hinauf. Den ganzen Tag hatte sie gelernt. Nach dem Unterricht ist sie noch in die Bibliothek gegangen und hattte gelernt. Bis Miss Prince irgendwann gekommen war und sie raus geschmissen hatte, weil es kurz vor der Sperrstunde war.  
Endlich in ihren Räumen angekommen schmiss sie ihre Tasche in eine Ecke und schaffte es mit letzter Kraft sich ihren Schlafanzug anzuziehen. Sofort als sie in ihrem Bett lag fielen ihr auch schon die Augen zu und die Gryffindor war eingeschlafen.  
An diesem Abend war es sehr kalt doch der Himmel zeigte kein einzigen Stern. Der Mond schien hell und vereinzelt waren Schreie der Eulen zu hören, die draußen nach Beute suchten. Hermine lag in ihrem Bett und welzte sich von der einen Seite auf die andere. Mit fest zusammen geprssten Augen krallte sie ihre Fingen in die Bettlaken. Krummbein war schon vor einiger Zeit vom Bett gesprungen.  
Mit einem kurzen aber markerschütternden Schrei wachte Hermine aus ihrem schrecklichen Albtraum auf. Sie saß aufrecht in ihrem Bett und merkte erst jetzt, dass sie völlig durchgeschwitzt war.  
Mit einem tiefen Seufzer stand das Mädchen auf und ging zu ihrem Kleiderschrank. Mit schnellen Handgriffen hatte sie ihr nasses Nachthemd ausgezogen und nurn ein cremefarbiges leichtes Nachthemd angezogen.  
Was auch immmer ich jetzt mache, ich kann bestimmt nicht wieder einschlafen. Vieleicht lauf ich ein wenig durch die Gänge. Das letzte mal wurde ich zwar erwicht aber ich kann ja jetzt ein bischen besser aufpassen. Die alte Fledermaus wird ja wohl nicht schon wieder Aufsicht haben.  
Als Hermine durch das Portre der fetten Dame in den leern, dunklen Gang trat, war es, als ob ein Stein von ihrem Herzen fiel. Das schlafende Schloss beruhigte sie doch immer wieder ungemein.  
Nach einer Weile nahm Hermine ihre Umgebung gar nicht mehr war und wuste auch nicht so recht in welche Richtung sie lief. Nein, vielmehr war sie mit ihrem Traum beschäftigt, den sie nicht zum ersten mal hatte.

Ein Wald. Der Mond, die einzigste Lichhtquelle, zeichnete absurte Schatten auf den Waldboden. Es fegte ein leichter Wind durch die Blätter der Bäume und erschuf somit ein Geräusch, das Meeresrauschen gleich kam. Es war kalt und vereinzelt raschelte und bewegte sich mal ein Busch oder es war von weiter weg ein Ästeknacken zu hören.  
Doch dies alles nahm Hermine nicht wahr, denn sie war vielmehr damit beschäftigt, wegzurennen. Immer wieder schlugen ihr kleine Äste ins Gesicht und manchmal knickte sie auch mit ihrem Fuß um, was höllisch weh tat. Mit zerwühlten Haaren schaute sie sich immer mal wieder um und schleuderte ziellos Flüche hinter sich in die Dunkelheit. Es war still, kein Geräusch außer die hektschen Schritte der Gryffindor. Es schein so als ob dieser Wald kein Ende hätte. Hermine hatte Todesangst. Sie wurde verfolgt. Von wem, weis sie nicht. Sie weis nur, dass sie rennen muss und sich nicht erwischen lassen darf.  
Doch plötzlich lag ein rießiger Stein im Weg von Hermines Flucht und dadurch, dass sie ihn erst zu spät sah, stolperte sie und fiel. Mit den Kniehen voran knallte Hermine auf den Boden und konnte ein schmerzverzertes Keuchen nicht unterdrücken. Regungslos lag das Mädchen auf dem Boden und lauschte den immer näher kommenden Schritten. Plötzlich Stille. Kein Geräusch durchbrach die Dunkelheit. Hermine glaubte der Fremde sei verschwunden, doch da hatte sie sich getäuscht.  
Ein plötzlicher Luftzug und ein lautes ein und ausatmen lies Hermine zusammen schrecken. Mit kriechenden Bewegungen versuchte sie sich über den Waldboden zu robben, doch der Fremde hielt sie plötlich am Arm fest. Hermine versuchte sich zu wehren, sie trat und schlug um sich, doch immer wieder erwischte sie das leere. Völlige Dunkelheit umgb sie. Ein leises "Lumos" war zu hören.  
Doch kurz bevor Hermines Augen sich an das plötzliche Licht gewöhnen konnte und ihren Fremden erkennen konnte, war sie wieder einmal schweißgebaded aufgewacht.  
Wer ist dieser Fremde? Fragte sich Hermine.  
Doch ehe sie den Gedanken weiter nachgehen konnte, wurde sie harsch unterbrochen.  
"Sie wollen einfach nicht dazu lernen Granger!"  
Diese Stimme würde sie einfach überall erkennen. Sie wusste wer hinter ihr stand und sie warscheinlich mit einen süffisantischen Grinsen anstaarte. Langsam drehte sich Hermine um und erkannte erst jetzt wo sie sich befand.  
Mit offenem Mund musste sie erstaunt feststellen, das sie sich in den Kerkern von Hogwarts befand.  
Warum um Merlins Bart haben mich meine Beine ausgerechnet zu der Oberschlange geführt?  
Diese Frage brachte das Mädchen so sehr aus der Bahn, dass sie für nur einen Kurzen Moment Snape vergass. Der jedoch, wollte eine Antwort von Hermine haben.  
"Miss Granger, hatt es Ihnen die Sprache verschlagen oder was?" Seine Stimme triefte nur so vor Hohn.  
Jetzt schaute sich Hermine ihren Gegenüber genauer an.  
Snape lehnte mit der Schulter an der Wand. Komischerweise trug er keinen Umhang, der ihn sonst noch furchteinflösender wirken lässt. Nein, er trug nur seine übliche schwarze Hose und seinen schwarzen Gehrock. Die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und mit einem so herablassendem Grinsen im Gesicht, das die Griffindor nur noch wütender werden lies, beobachtete er jede Bewegung, die seine Schülerin tat.  
Eben diese stellte sich nun ebenfalls mit verschrenkten Armen und weit vor gestrecktem Kinn in voller Größe vor ihn, kratzte all ihren Mut zusammen, den sie noch in dieser Nacht besaß und antwortet:  
"Nein Sir, ich bin wohl noch fähig eine Antwort zu geben. Das müssten sie doch wohl am besten wissen. Sie unterrichten mich ja nun schon seit 7 Jahren. Auch sie haben ja sicherlich schon bemerkt das ich immer eine Antwort parat habe. Außerdem fragte ich mich nur gerade ob es ihnen wohl immernoch Spaß macht, Nachts in der Dunkelheit durch die Gänge zu laufen und wenn mögich irgendwelche Schüler zu erschrecken."  
Leise setzte sie noch dazu, in der hoffnung, das es ihr Gegenüber nicht hört:  
"Jetzt weis ich auch weshalt sie ihren Spitznamen verdient haben!"  
Mit Genugtuung beobachtete Hermine, wie dieses schäbige Grinsen mit jedem Wort, das sie sagte aus seinem Gesicht wich. Doch konnte Hermine eindeutig die Wut in seinen Augen aufblitzen sehen. Seine rechte Augenbraue schnellte in die Höhe und seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. Wie ein Raubtier, das seine Beute beobachtet schubste er sich leicht von der Wand ab und kam ganz langsam auf das Mädchen zugelaufen. Die schwarzen Augen bohrten sich tief in die braunen von Hermine.  
Diese sackte ein klein wenig in sich zusammen, als ihr erst jetzt wieder bewust wurde, wie groß ihr Lehrer doch eigentlich war und was sie gerade von sich gegeben hatte. Doch sie gab ihm nicht die Genugtuung, jetzt vor ihm auf den Boden zu fallen und um Verzeihung zu bitten.  
"Ach ja, ist das so?" Sein Oberkiefer war fest auf seinen Unterkiefer gepresst und bei genauerem hinhören rieben seine Zähne sogar aufeinander. Seine Halsschlagader pulsierte gefährlich schnell. Die paar Worte, die seine Satz beinhalteten sagte er mit fast keiner Bewegung seiner Lippen, doch diese paar Wörter tragen soveil Schärfe und Wut mit sich, dass sie wie ein Peitschenschlag durch die Luft hallten, an den Wänden abprallten und direkt in Hermines immernoch standhaften Gesichtsausdruck einschlugen.  
"Ja Sir!" Sagte diese mit leicht zittriger aber trotzem noch standhafter Stimme.  
"Durchaus ist mir nicht etfallen, das sie denken, dass sie auf alles eine Antwort haben. Der Finger, der ununterbrochen in meinem kostbaren Unterricht an der Decke klebt, ist ja wohl kaum zu übersehen..."  
"Trotzdem ignorieren sie mich ständig und nehmen andere Mitschüler anstadt mich dran!" gab das Mädchen trotzig zur Assage.  
"Unterbrechen sie mich nie wieder!..." schleuderte er ihr ins Gesicht. Dabei flogen kleine Spucketröpchen in das Gesicht von Hermine.  
"...Also, sie denken zumindest, dass sie alles wüssten, doch auch andere der Dummköpfe in ihrer Klasse sollten die Möglchkeit bekommen den Schwachsinn zu äußern, von dem sie glauben es sei richtig. Außerdem sind sie eine Besserwisserin und können keine Kretik von anderen vertragen. Selbst wenn sie zu allem und jedem eine Antwort haben, heißt das noch lange nicht, daß das auch richtig ist, was sie sagen."  
Snape war inzwischen schon um sie herum getreten und stand nun hinter Hermine. Die Gryffindor aber blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Wärentdessen das Oberhaupt der Slytherins um Hermine herum trat, sprach er mit leiser bedrohlicher Stimme weiter.  
"Nun Miss Granger, außerdem bin ich mir durchaus bewust was diese kleinen Schwachköpfe von mir sagen..." er machte eine kleine Pause und das nächste was Hermine spürte, war ein leichtes ein und aus atmen direkt neben ihrem Ohr. Es roch plötzlich nach Kräutern gemischt mit einem Geruch, den Hermine nicht kannte. Ohne darüber nachzudenken atmete Hermine einmal tief ein. Plötzlich raunte er ihr ganz nah neben ihrem Gesicht:  
"...doch seien sie gewarnt Granger, wenn man Fledermäuse zu sehr reizt, dann können sie auch hin und wieder mal zubeißen, und das nicht nur einmal!"  
Mit diesen Worten richtete sich Snape wieder zu seiner vollen Größe auf und trat von seinem "Opfer" weg.  
Mit einer beeindruckender Drehung ging Snape in die Richtung, aus der er gekommen war. Doch bevor er vollkommen in der Dunkelheit verschwunden war, drehte sich der Tränkemeister noch ein zweites mal um und schaute Hermine so tief in die Augen, dass sie dachte, er schaue ihr direkt auf ihre Seele. Ein paar Haarstränen fielen ihm ins Gesicht. Doch die Gryffindor konnte sein süffisantisches Grinsen und das glitzern in seinen Augen trotzdem sehen.  
Mit nun wieder lauterer, für ihn typischer Lehrerstimme, durchbrach er noch ein weiteres mal die Stille der Gänge.  
"Achso, und Miss Granger, sie werden sich übermorgen Abend um 8 Uhr, pünklich! bei mir im Büro einfinden, damit ich ihnen ihre..." er musterte sie von oben bis unten.  
"... Strafe sagenn kann. Nun..." er zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.  
"... werden Sie sich aber auf direktem Wege erneut in ihr Schlafsaal begeben und Miss Granger, passen sie auf die bösen dunklen Fledermäuse auf. Ich wünsche ihnen noch eine angenehme Nacht!"  
Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich erneut um und lies eine vor Wut kochende Hermine zurück.  
Aus der Dunkelheit des Ganges hörte das Mädchen zu allem überfluss auch noch ein vor Freude trotzendes:  
" 30 Punkte abzug von Gryffindor!"  
Auf Hermines ganzen Körper hat sich eine Gänsehaut breit gemacht. Wie versteinert stand sie noch an der selben Stelle, der Mund offenstehend vor Erstaunen und die Hände inzwischen schmerzhaft zu Fäusten geballt.  
Wie kann er es nur wagen? Diese Frage regte Hermine so auf, das sie den kurzen aber doch lauten Aufschrei vor Wut nicht unterdrücken konnte.  
Ich hasse ihn! Wie kann man nur so ein Bastard sein? Verfluchte alte Fledermaus! Was hatt er da über Vampiere gesgt? Ich soll mich nicht beißen lassen. Das ich nicht lache!  
Mit zielstrebigen Schritten ging die Gryffindor zurück zu ihrem Turm. Sie wollte es nicht darauf ankommen lassen, dieser Schlange ein zweites mal zu begegnen. Mit Wucht schmiss Hermine das Bild der fetten Dame zu, als sie hindurch gestiegen war. Diese beschwerte sich auch gleich. Doch Hermine achtete nicht darauf. In ihrem Kopf ging sie so ziemlich alle Schimpfwörter durch, die sie nur kannte und brachte sie mit ihrem Zaubertränkelehrer in Verbindung.  
In ihrem Zimmer angekommen, konnte Hermine erst recht nicht mehr schlafen. Aufgebracht lief sie hin und her. Mit den Händen hinter dem Rücken ineinander verkrampft oder mal wild herum fuchtelnd beschwerte sich die Gryffindor. Der einzigste, der dies anhörte war ihre Katze, die auf dem Bett saß und das Geschehen gespannt beobachtete.  
Die ganze restliche Nacht fand das Mädchen keine Ruhe und keinen Schlaf mehr.  
Was sie allerdings nicht wusste, ist das ein paar Stockwerke tiefer gerade ebenso ein aufgebrachter Tränkemeister in seinen Räumen hin und her lief und versuchte sich die Frage zu beantworten, die ihm kurz nach dem geschehen durch den Kopf ging.  
Wie bei Merlins Bart kam ich auf die Idee soetwas zu einer meiner Schülerinen zu sagen?


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclimer_: Die Figuren meiner Fanfiktion gehören J.K Rowling und ich verdiene kein Geld damit.

Kapitel 4

Schlafende Murmltiere sollte man nicht wecken

Inzwischen war Hermine in einen tiefen unruhigen Schlaf gefallen. Noch Stunden nach ihrem Zusammentreffen mit Snape war sie durch ihr Zimmer gelaufen und hatte sich aufgeregt. Doch irgendwann ist sie einfach auf ihr Bett gefallen und völlig entkräftet eingeschlafen.  
Langsam öffnete Hermine ihre Augen. Sofort bemerkte sie, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Ihr Kopf dröhnte mal wieder so stark, dass sie nicht klar sehen konnte. Doch noch etwas stimmte nicht. Das morgendliche Sonnenlicht hatte sie nicht geweckt wie sonst. Es war Krummbein, der nun auf ihrem Bauch saß und sie sehlenruhig ansah. Das Licht, dass ihr sonst direkt ins Gesicht fiel, war schon auf ihrem Bauch angekommen. Müde wie sie war, drehte Hermine ihren Kopf und währe fast in eine Ohnmacht gefallen.  
Sie hatte verschlafen!  
In 5 Minuten fing der Unterricht an und zu allem Überfluss musste es auch noch Zaubertränke bei Snape sein.  
Ohh das ist alles nur seine Schuld!  
Hermine wiederholte diesen Satz wieder und wieder in ihrem Kopf, währendessen sie aufsprang und sich erst einmal den Zeh am Bett anschlug. Ein leiser Schmerzensschrei und daraufvolgendes vor sich hinfluchen versuchte Hermine erst gar nicht zu unterdrücken.  
Mit schnellen Handbewegungen hatte Hermine sich ihre Schuluniform angezogen und sich die ungekämmten Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen gebunden. Sie schnappe sich noch schnell ihre Schultasche und rannte aus ihrem Zimmer, in den Gemeinschaftsraum und durch das Bild der fetten Dame, die Hermine sofort von letzter Nacht wieder erkannte und erneut lauthals anfing sich zu beschweren. Doch die Gryfindor hörte gar nicht darauf. Schon jetzt war sie 3 Minuten zu spät.  
Na da kann ich gleich meine Sachen packen und nach Hause gehen. Der wird mich hochkannt rausschmeißen.  
Gerade als sie zu ende gedacht hatte wollte Hermine um eine Ecke biegen um in einen Geheimgang zu kommen, mit dem sie schneller in die Kerker gelang. Doch wieder einmal meinte das Leben es nicht gut mit Hermine. Unsamft prallte die Hexe mit einer Person zusammen. Dadurch fing ihr Fuß wieder an zu schmerzen, den sie sich vorher schon gestoßen hatte.  
"Miss Granger, was tun sie denn hier? Sollten sie denn nicht schon längst im Unterricht sitzen?" empörte sich eine Frauenstimme.  
Sofort erkannte Hermine in wen sie rein gelaufen war.  
"Es tut mir leid Professor McGonagall. Ich habe verschlafen und muss mich jetzt auch beeilen."  
Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten schnappte sich Hermine ihre Tasche und rannte den Gang entlang. Leider klappte dies nicht mehr so gut, da sie auf ihrem einen Bein humpelte. Der Schmerz brachte sie fast um aber zu groß war die Angst noch später zu kommen als sie bisher schon war.  
Endlich an der Kerkertür angelangt, atmete Hermine noch einmal tief durch und konnte bereits die Stimme von Snape durch die Tür schreien hören.  
Na da hab ich mir ja den perfekten Zeitpunkt ausgesucht.  
Sie nahm ihren ganzen Mut zusammen und öffnete die Tür. Alle ihre Klassenkameraden saßen stillschweigend an ihren Plätzen und drehten ihre Köpfe in die Richtung der Tür, als diese auf ging. Snape stand vor seinem Lehrerpult und schaute Hermine mit hochgezogenen Augnbrauen an.  
"Es tut mir leid Professor Snape, dass ich zu spät komme. Doch ich habe verschlafen und bin auf dem Weg hierher noch auf Professort McGonigal gestoßen."  
Lügen bringt ja doch nichts. Dieser Mistkerl würde eh alles heraus finden.  
Dachte sich Hermine und schaute sich im Klassenzimmer nach einem noch freien Platz um. Als ob das alles noch nicht genug wäre, war der einzigste freie Platz in der vordersten Reihe neben Neville. Langsam und mit dem einen Bein humpelnt setzte Hermine sich in gang und lief zu dem besagten Platz.  
"10 Punkte abzug von Gryffindor! Miss Granger, ich bin ihnen sehr dankbar, dass sie versuchen Slytherin den Hauspokal zu ermöglichen, indem sie ständig versuchen Punkte los zu weren..."  
"Das musste ja jetzt kommen..." plapperte Hermine mit gesenktem Kopf vor sich hin.  
"...doch sie müssen sich deswegen nicht jede Nacht zu mir begeben und drauf warten, dass ich sie erwische. Sie hätten mich auch einfach fragen können. Gryffindor Punkte abzuziehen macht mir immer eine besondere Freude..."  
Hermine spürte die wütenden Blicke ihrer Mitschüler im Rücken und wurde zu allem überfluss auch noch rot im Gesicht. Die Wut, die sie letzte Nacht verspürt hatte und jetzt eigentlich verschwunden war, kam mit jedem Wort aus seinem Mund doppelt so stark wieder zurück. Doch was das Fass zum überlaufen brachte, war der nächste Satz, den sich der Slytherin erlaubte:  
"Ach Miss Granger..." er mussterte sie von oben bis unten und beendete seinen Satz mit soviel Abscheu, dass Hermine fast schlecht wurde.  
"...haben sie es noch nicht einmal geschafft, den Weg ins Bad zu finden um wenigstens ihre Haare zu bändigen und sich zu waschen? Was wollen sie ihren Mitschülern denn noch alles zu muten? Hat ihnen der nächtliche Ausflug so sehr zu schaffen gemacht, dass sie nicht mehr wissen, wo vorne und hinten ist und gleich gegen den nächstgelegenen Gegensatnd laufen?..."  
Er schaute auf ihren Fuß, der genau in dem Moment wieder höllisch anfing zu brennen. Eine Augenbrau in die Höhe ziehend, setzte er noch dazu:  
"... und ich dachte sie wären alt genug um soetwas zu verkraften."  
Jetzt war es soweit. Hermine platzte gleich vor Wut.  
Jetzt hat er es übertrieben. Das lasse ich mir nicht länger gefallen!  
"Wie Sie feststellen konnten, habe ich mich bereits entschuldigt. Die 10 Punkte von Gryffindor habe ich auch hingenommen. Doch lassen sie sich eins gesagt sein, Gryffindor wir Slytherin in den Arsch treten. Das ich heute verschlafen habe liegt allein daran, dass ich letzte Nacht einer fießen, alten Fledermaus begenet bin, die versucht hat mich zu beißen. Und wenn sie glauben, ich sei noch ein Kind, obwohl ich bereits 18 bin, dann tut es mir leid, dass sie eine falsche Auffassungsgabe besitzen, denn ein Kind bin ich schon lange nicht mehr! Ich habe sehr wohl verstanden was diese besagte alte Fledermaus angedeutet hatt!"  
Während des sprechens wurde sie immer wütender und redete sich immer mehr in Rage. Snapes Grinsen wich einem sehr wütenden Gesichtsausdruck und Hermine hatte die Hände in die Seiten gestemt und sich zur vollen Größe aufgebaut. Dass sie immer noch einen Kopf kleiner war als Snape ignorierte sie geflissentlich.  
Ein Raunen ging durch die Klasse und Hermine war sich sicher, dass sie spätestens heute Mittag mit haufenweise Gerüchten zu rechnen hatte.  
"Ruhe!" bellte Snape in die Klasse hinein und augenblicklich herrschte wieder Todenstille. Man konnte die Wut, die Snape nun empfand sehr deutlich sehen. Mit langsamen Schritten kam er auf Hermine zu, die wie angewurzelt zwischen den Tischen, ihm gegenüber stand. Diese verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und versuchte dem Blick, den Snape ihr zuwarf stand zu halten. Alle umliegenden Schüler hielten den Atem an. Keiner traute sich auch nur eine hektische Bewegung zu machen.  
"Miss Granger, sie solten ihre Zunge genüber, Höhergestellten zurück halten."  
Hermine wollte das alles nicht auf sich sitzen lassen. Zu lange wurde sie schon von ihm beleidigt und schickaniert.  
"Und was ist wenn nicht?" Immer noch den Blick standhaft haltend, schaute sie ihm in die Augen und glaubte unter seinem Blick zu vergehen.  
Aus der Ecke der Slytherins war ein leises Lachen zu hören, in vorfreude, dass ein Gryffindor gleich von Snape nieder gemacht wird.  
"Dann, Miss Granger, werden sie es bitter bereuen!" Er war inzwischen vor sie getreten und beugte sich mit dem Kopf leicht runter. Bei seinen Worten fegte sein warmer Atem über Hermines Gesicht. Eine Gänsehaut breitete sich auf ihrem ganzen Körper aus. Ihre Hände fingen an zu zittern und ein Gefühl von Angst machte sich in ihr breit.  
Doch sie wird ihm nie im Leben zeigen, dass sie in dem Augenblick Angst vor ihm hatte. Sie antwortete nicht. Den letzten Mut zusammen kratzend gab Hermine nur ein lautes Schnauben von sich.  
Snapes Augen hingegend weiteten sich. Er konnte es nicht fassen wie so eine freche Gryffindor ihn so zum ausrasten brachte und zum Gespött der Klasse machte.  
"Sie Miss Granger, werden jetzt sofort hier raus gehen und uns alle mit ihrer großen Klappe verschonen! Ich möchte nichts mehr von ihnen hören, außer sie fallen vor mir auf den Boden und bitten um Entschuldigung."  
"Darauf können sie noch lange warten."  
Mit schwung drehte sich Hermine um und merkte, das ein paar ihrer Haare in, das noch immer gesenkte Gesicht von Snape klatschten. Mit so viel Stiel, den sie noch aufbrachte, hinkte die Gyffindor richtung Tür. Kurz davor hörte Hermine Snape mit einer zucker süßen Stimme rufen rufen.  
"Denken sie morgen Abend an unser Treffen. 8 Uhr. Wenn sie wollen, kann ich sie abholen."  
Das musste ja jetzt noch kommen, dachte sich Hermine und drehte sich um. Snape stand immer noch leicht nach vorne gebeugt an der selben Stelle. Ein süffisantes Lächeln hatte sich in sein Gesicht geschlichen.  
"Nein Professor ich finde schon den Weg. Ich muss nur auf die bissigen Fledermäuse aufpassen."  
Mit einem lauten Knall fiel die Tür ins Schloss und Hermine konnte ihr Tränen nicht mehr zurück halten. Eine nach der anderen lief ihr über die Wange, währenddessen sie den Flur zurück hinkte. Mit einem lauten Schluchtzsen, schmiss sie sich auf ihr Bett, als sie in ihrem Zimmer ankam.  
Hermine fühlte sich nicht in der Lage, die restlichen Stunden, die sie noch hatte zu überstehen. Also blieb sie in ihrem Bett liegen und versuchte sich auf die Gerüchte und Verspottungen die noch kommen werden vorzubereiten. Gegen Abend hörte Hermine ein Klopfen an der Tür und mühte sich aus ihrem Bett um völlig entkräftet die Tür zu öffnen.  
Das erste was Hermine sah war ein Rotschopf, doch nicht Ron, sondern seine Schwester Ginny stand vor der Tür.  
"Mine, da bist du ja! Ich habe dich schon die ganze Zeit gesucht!"  
Mit einer freundlichen Umarmung begrüßte Hermine ihre beste Freundin und schloss die Tür, nachdem sie eingetreten war.  
"Harry hat mir alles erzäht. Sag mal was läuft denn da zwischen dir und Snape?"  
Und die Gerüchte beginnen. Jetzt weis die ganze Schule das Snape mich fertig gemacht hat.  
Dachte sich Hermine und lies sich auf ihr Bett fallen. Laut atmete sie aus und sagte dann in einem traurigen Ton.  
"Ach Ginny. Zwischen mir und Snape läuf gar nichts. Er ist einach nur ein fieser Bastard, der es liebt seine Schüler fertig zu machen."  
"Das er gerne Leute fertig macht, weiß glaub ich jeder aber nach dem was Harry mir erzählt hat, ist da mehr als nur Hass."  
"Wie meinst du denn das?" empörte sich Hermine.  
Denkt sie denn ich hab was mit Snape am laufen?  
"Ach Hermine ich mein das doch gar nicht böse. Was ist passiert?"  
"Tut mir leid Ginny. Ich bin nur so verdammt wütend auf Snape..."  
Hermine erzählte Ginny alles was die letzten zwei Nächte passiert war und das Zusammentreffen im Kassenzimmer. Doch als Hermine endete, kugelte sich ihre Freundin vor lachen.  
"Hermine...dem...hast du es...aber richtig...gezeigt!" Erst war die Gryffindor wütend über den Lachanfall ihrer Feundin doch schnell stimmte diese auch mit ein, als sie sich das ganze Gespräch am Vormittag noch mal durch den Kopf gehen lies.  
Nach einer Weile hatten sich die Beiden beruhigt und wischten sich die letzten Lachtränen weg.  
"Aber was hat es den jetzt mit dem Treffen morgen Abend zu tun?"  
"Ich muss morgen Abend zu Snape um mir anzuhören, was er sich für eine Strafe ausgedacht hat. Mehr nicht!"  
"Mine, ich hatte schon gedacht du hättest mir verschwiegen, das du eine heimliche Beziehung mit Snape hättest."  
"Ginny, was denkst du denn von mir? Nie im Leben würde ich was mit der Oberschlange anfangen. Außerdem interresiert er sich ja noch nicht einmal für mich."  
"Ach und du glaubst, dass er dich nicht gerne gebissen hätte?"  
Beide fingen wieder an zu Lachen. Ginny fing sich als erstes wieder.  
"Hermine, hast du nicht Lust noch was Essen zu gehen?"  
Erst jetzt bemerkte Hermine, das sie sehr großen Hunger hatte. Sie strahlte von einem Ohr zum anderen, als sie antwortete.  
"Ginny ich glaube das ist die beste Idee, die du heute hattest, aber bitte versprich mir noch eins, erzähl niemanden von der Geschichte außer vielleicht Harry oder Ron."  
"Ich verpreche es dir Mine."  
Zusammen gingen die Gryffindors in die Große Halle. Doch kaum waren sie dort angekommen, schossen alle Köpfe hoch und schauten Hermine an. Diese machte sich ein bischen kleiner und ging so schnell es ihr möglich war an einen noch feien Platz.  
"Lass dich nicht entmutigen Hermine. Die sind alle nur eifersüchtig." Sagte Ginny leise, als sie sich gesetzt hatten.  
Der Hunger hatte Hermine die Blicke der anderen schnell vergesse lassen. Doch ein Blick spürte sie sehr deutlich. Langsam hob die Gryffindor den Kopf und blickte direkt in die schwarzen Augen des Tränkemeisters. Nun wurde Hermine wirklich wütend.  
Was denkt der sich eigentlich mich auch noch so offen anzustaaren?  
Mit wütendem Blick und zusammen gekniffenen Augen staarte sie zurück. Ein Kampf endstand, der ohne Worte ausgefochten wurde. Nach einer Weile, senkte Snape als erstes den Blick und aß sein Essen weiter, so als ob nichts gewesen wäre.  
Der Punkt geht an mich!  
Mit einem zufriedenem Gesichtsausdruck widmete sich Hermine wieder ihrem Essen. Als sie damit fertig war, brauchte sie ein bischen Abstand zu den Blicken ihrer Mitschüler und verzog sich mit Ginny in eine abgelegene Ecke der Bibliothek.  
Die Freundinen redeten noch bis kurz vor Sperrstunde. Sie redeten erst von Snape, dann von Harry und Ron und am Ende war die Stimmung so gelassen, dass sie über jede Kleinigkeit lachten. Zur feier des Tages, beschlossen die Beiden, das Ginny heimlich bei Hermine schlafen sollte.  
Die ganze Nacht über redeten die Beiden und genossen auch das eine oder andere Butterbier aus der Flasche, das Hermine in ihrem Zimmer versteckt hatte. Und die Stimmung wurde von Stunde zu Stunde gelassener.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclimer_: Die Figuren meiner Fanfiktion gehören J.K Rowling und ich verdiene kein Geld damit.

Kapitel 5

Rache ist süß

Leicht angetrunken und todmüde gingen die beiden Gryffindors am frühen Morgen in die große Halle um zu Frühstücken. Beide hatten noch einen starken Kater von letzter Nacht und konnten sich nur mit Mühe auf den Beinen halten. Der Unterricht würde in etwa 20 Minuten beginnen. Die beiden Mädchen hatten sich mit Absicht erst so spät zum Fühstück begeben, damit sie dem Lärm der anderen Schüler umgehen konnten. So machtten sie sich bereits ferig für den Unterricht und mussten nur noch essen.  
Als sie die große Halle betraten, waren tatsächlich kaum noch Schüler anwesend. Der Gryffindortisch war fast vollkommen leer. Vereinzelt saßen noch ein paar Schüler bei Ravenclaw und Slytherin.  
Gerade als sich Hermine und Ginny an ihren Tisch setzten, ertönte hinter Hermine eine Stimme, die Hermine nur zu gut vom letzten Zusammenprall kannte.  
"Guten Morgen Miss Granger. Miss Weasley. Miss Granger, ich wollte sie bitten, heute Mittag nach dem Unterricht bei mir in meinem Büro vorbei zu kommen. Da unser letztes Zusammentreffen nur von kurzer Dauer war, würde ich mich gerne mit ihnen unterhaltn."  
"Natürlich Professor McGonagall." erwiederte Hermine mit einem iritiertem Tonfall.  
"Ausgezeichnet. Dann sehen wir uns später. Einen schönen Tag noch Miss Weasley."  
Und mit einem anmutigem Gang verschwand die Direktorin von Hogwarts aus der großen Halle. Verwirrt und mit nun mehr schmerzendem Kopf schauten die beiden Mädchen der älteren Dame hinterher.  
"Was will den McGonagall von dir? Und was für ein kurzes Zusammentreffen?" meldete sich Ginny als erstes zu Wort.  
"Wenn ich das nur wüsste. Vielleicht will sie mich verwarnen, da ich das letzte mal in sie rein gerannt bin, als ich verschlafen hatte."  
"Hm wer weis. Aber das ist jetzt auch erst mal egal. Wir werden jetzt erst mal essen und dann gehen die Kopfschmerzen bestimmt auch bad weg. Weist du was Mine, ich freue mich schon so auf das Wochende. Du kommst doch mit nach Hogsmead oder?"  
"Hm was? Oh ja natürlich." Hermine war schon ganz in Gedanken versunken und hörte ihrer Freundin schon gar nicht mehr zu.  
Was will McGonagall von mir? Will sie mich wirklich nur ermahnen? Nein, das hätte sie wenn sie das wollte schon auf dem Gang getan und nich erst Stunden später. Es muss irgendetwas anders sein. Aber was?  
Hermine lies ihren Blick durch die Halle gleiten, als sie plötlich an zwei schwarzen Augen hängen blieb.  
Hatt dieser Mistkerl denn nichts andres zu tun als mir beim essen zu zu schauen?  
Wütend kniff die Gryffindor die Augen zusammen und staarte zurück in die schwarzen Abgründe von Snape. Dieser schaute aber einfach nur belustigt zurück. Das etfachte in Hermine ein rießiges Feuer der Wut, doch anstatt völlig auszurasten, kam ihr plötlich eine Idee.  
Ein Kind soll ich sein? Na wenn er da mal nicht falsch liegt.  
Mit einem fettem Grinsen im Gesicht, nahm sich Hermine schnell einen Joghurt vom Tisch und einen Löffel. Snape beobachtete die Gryffindor in der zwischenzeit interresiert. Er wusste sie hatte irgend etwas vor. Der Gesichtsausdruck gefiel ihm gar nicht, den sie auf einmal bekommen hatte.  
Doch was nun kam, hätte Snape nie im Leben erwartet. Mit völliger Ruhe und in einem sehr langsamen Thempo, schaufelte sich Hermine einen Löffel Joghurt in den Mund. Doch anstatt ihn dann gleich wieder raus zu nehmen und die nächste Portion zu essen, leckte sie den Löffel mit ihrer Zunge ab. Sie schloss dabei die Augen und lies den Löffel erneut in ihren Mund fahren. Das alles passierte wie in Zeitlupe.  
Als Hermine die Augen wieder öffnete und Snape ansah,wollte sie am liesten laut los lachen. Doch dann hätte sie alles vermasselt. Snape saß nämlich auf seinem Stuhl wiege lähmt und leicht nach vorne gebäugt. Er hatte die Augen weit aufgerissen. Der Mund stand ein klein wenig offen und sein Blicka ruhte ununterbrochen auf dem Löffel, der immer noch in Hermines Mund steckte.  
Oh dieses Bild werde ich nie in meinem Leben vergessen!  
Hermine legte den Löffel zurück auf den Tisch und verschränkte die schaute sie Snape mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen direkt in die Augen und legte den Kopf leicht schief. Ein fieses Grinsen umspielte ihre Lippen.  
Snape hingegen brauchte noch ein paar Sekunden, ehe er sich gefasst hatte. Leicht schüttelte er seinen Kopf, so als ob er erst wieder aus seinen Gedanken auftauchen müsste und blickte Hermine nun seinerseits in die Augen anstatt auf den Mund. Schnell wurde Snape klar, dass er ertappt wurde.  
Oh dieses Mädchen hat zwar den Mut einer Gryffindor, doch sie wäre auch eine geeignete Slytherin geworden.  
Ein wenig Stolz machte sich in Snape breit. Doch dieses Gefühl verwarf er schnell wieder. Wieso auch sollte er für eine Gryffindor Stolz empfinden?  
Hermine schaute Snape immer noch an, der hingegen sah so aus, als ob er tief in Gedanken versunken war. Ganz plötlich schnellte der Zaubertranklehrer nach oben. Sein Stuhl quietschte über den Boden und wäre beinahe umgefallen. Mit einem Blick, mit dem er versuchte Hermine tod zu staaren, wickelte er sich plötzlich seinen Umhang fest um sich und verschwand mit einer anmutigen Umdrehung aus der großen Halle.  
Kurz überlegte Hermine was das mit dem Umhang sollte aber dann fiel es ihr ein. Leicht fing sie an zu lachen  
Diesem Mistkerl hatt die Vorstellung wohl etwas zu gut gefallen.  
"Sag mal Mine bist du jetzt ganz durchgedreht? Ich glaube du hattest gestern Abend zu viel Butterbier. Erst fängst du an an deinem Löffel rum zu sabbern, als ob davon dein Leben abhinge und jetzt fängst du ohne einen bestimten Grund an vor dich hin zu lachen. Was soll das?"  
"Ach Ginny, ich habe gerade eben nur einer fiesen Fledermaus eine Lektion erteilt."  
Mit einem Lachen stand Hermine auf und zog eine verdutzte Ginny hinter sich her aus der Halle.  
Der Unterricht lief an diesem Tag sehr gut. Hermine konnte sich konzentrieren und das lag nicht nur daran, dass Snape heute keinen Unterricht gab. Nein, das Erfolgserlebnis am Morgen hatte Hermines Laune in die Höhe katapultiert.  
Gerade verlies Hermine das Klassenzimmer von Professor Flitwick, als ihr plötlich ihr Treffen mit McGonagall einfiel.  
Wie konnte ich das nur vergessen?  
Wie angewurzelt stand sie in dem Flur, in den sie gerade abgebogen war um eigentlich zurück in den Gryffindortum zu gehen. Das war ihre letzte Unterrichtsstunde. Mit klopfendem Herz machte Hermine sich wieder auf den Weg in den Gryffindorturm, doch nur um ihre Tasche dort abzustellen. Gesagt, getan, war Hermine 30 Minuten später auf dem Weg zu der Schulleiterin.  
Die Gryffindor glaubte fast zu vergehen. Ihr war der Weg noch nie so lang vorgekommen. Mit jedem Schritt den sie tat stieg ihr Puls.  
Was kann McGonagall bloß von mir wollen? Ich habe nicht schlimmes angestellt das ausgerechnet Professor McGonagal mit mir reden wollte.  
Als Hermine endlich vor der Tür der Direktorin stand, macht ihr Herz einen aussetzer. Tief ein und aus atmend hob sie ihre Hand und klopfte an.


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclimer_: Die Figuren meiner Fanfiktion gehören J.K Rowling und ich verdiene kein Geld damit.

Die Verkündung

Kapitel 6

"Herein" war die feste Stimme von Minerva McGonagall zuhören.  
Langsam öffnete Hermine die Tür und etdeckte die Haulehrerin hinter ihrem Schreibtisch sitzen. Davor standen zwei große Stühle.  
"Schön das sie kommen konnten Miss Granger. Setzen sie sich doch." sie zeigte mit der Hand auf einen der Stühle. Mit wackeligen Beinen ging Hermine auf die Stühle zu, doch als sie um den einen herum trat, erstaarte sie. In dem Stuhl neben ihr, saß ihr ach so gehasster Trä fing sich Hermine wieder und ein fieses Grinsen taucte auf dem Gesicht der Gryffindor auf, als sie an den Morgen zurück dachte.  
Als sich Hermine in dem Stuhl neben ihm nieder lies, hörte sie von Snape ein Schnauben, das nicht sehr erfreulich klang. Ihr Grinsen wurde noch breiter und nur schaute sie McGonagall an, die die beiden gespannt beobachtete.  
"Schön das es noch jemanden gibt, der sich amüsiert." McGonagall schaute erst Hermine an und schaute dann zu Snape.  
"Minerva, würdest du jetzt bitte mit Miss Granger reden, damit ich hier weg kann? Ich habe noch wichtigere Sachen zu erledigen." Seine Stimme klang kalt und gefühlslos. Ein leicht schnippischer Unterton war zu hören.  
"Ja natürlich Severus. Also Miss Granger..." Jetzt drehte sich die ältere Dame wieder zu Hermine und schaute sie eindringlich an.  
"...worüber ich mit ihnen sprechen wollte, sind die nächtlichen Ausflüge durch die Gänge von Hogwarts. Severus hat mir alles erzählt."  
Hermine staarte ihre Lehrerin an, dann drehte sie sich zu Snape.  
"Sie haben mich verpetzt?" Empörte sie sich.  
"Nein Miss Granger, Severus hat sie nicht verpetzt, er hat mich lediglich über ihr Verhalten informiert."  
Unabsichtlich hatte Hermine die Luft angehalten. Nun pustete sie sie jedoch hörbar aus. Snape hingegen konnte ein amüsiertes Grinsen nicht verbergen  
"Gut wennsie sich nun beruhigt haben..." Eine kurze Pause entsatnd und die ältere Dame musterte beide Personen, die vor ihr saßen sehr genau. Doch keiner rührte sich oder sagte auch nur ein Ton.  
"...dann würde ich sie als aller erstes fragen, Miss Granger, was hatten sie zwei Tage hintereinander Nachts außerhalbt ihres Zimmers zu suchen?"  
"Nun ja, seit der Krieg vorbei ist, habe ich jede Nacht einen schrecklichen Albtraum. Es ist immer derselbe und ich wache immer an der selben Stelle auf. In den zwei Nächten war genau dies geschehen und die Gänge der Schule beruhigen mich immer wieder ungemein. Außerdem kann ich nach diesem Traum eh nicht wieder einschlafen und so hatte ich beschlossen einen Spaziergang zu unternehmen."  
Während des sprechens wurde Hermine immer leiser. Sie fühlte den Blick von Snape auf sich ruhen und McGonagalls noch dazu.  
"Aber in den letzten Nächten konnten sie schlafen?" Fragte die Schulleiterin nach.  
"Nein." Antwortete Hermine.  
"Also haben sie wieder einen "Spaziergang" gemacht?" Mistrauisch schaute Minerva ihr Gegenüber an.  
"Nein. Ich..." Wollte Hermine sagen, doch sie wurde unterbrochen.  
"Sie hat vielleicht die letzten Nachte dazu gelernt und sich nicht erwischen lassen, was eigentlich bei mir fast unmöglich wäre."  
"NEIN, ich habe die letzen Nächte nicht geschlafen." wütent schaute sie zu Snape. Der blickte sie aber ohne eine Regung im Gesicht an.  
"Und wieso haben sie nicht geschlafen?" meldete sich McGonagal wieder zu wort.  
"Weil naja... ich ahm... ja..."  
"Das kann man doch riechen. Das braucht man nicht zu fragen Minerva." erneut unterbrach Snape Hermine beim reden, was ihr allerding zum Vorteil wurde, da sie es jetzt nicht mehr selber sagen musste.  
Die ältere Dame hingegen schaute Hermine verwundert an. Doch dann sprach sie weiter:  
"Das ist jetzt auch egal. Auf jeden Fall habe ich mir den ganzen Tag über Gedanken gemacht. Severus war so freundlich und wies mich auf ihre nächtlichen Ausflüge hin. Ich möchte auf keinen Fall, das eine besonders gute Schülerin wie sie..." ein Schnauben war von Snape zu hören.  
"...das eine sehr besondere Schülerin wie sie, Miss Granger, verschlafen und unausgeruht in den Unterricht gehen muss. Sie könnten sich ihren ganzen Abschluss vermasseln. Außerdem darf Gryffindor nicht noch witere Punkte verlieren, wenn sie dieses Jahr gegen Slytherin gewinnen wollen." Mit einem amüsiertes Grinsen im Gesicht blickte die ältere Frau zu Snape, der plötzlich aufsprang und zum Fenster lief. Dort blieb er mit dem Rücken zu den beiden Frauen stehen und schlang die Hände hinter sich ineinander.  
"Jedenfalls, habe ich mir Gedanken gemacht, wie sie sich erholen könnten Miss Granger. Tut mir leid es so zu sagen aber man sieht ihnen die Nächte ohne schlaf an."  
Sehe ich wirklich so schrecklich aus?  
"Dem kann ich nur zustimmen." War auch gleich Snapes Stimme zu hören.  
Ohne weiter auf seine Aussage zu achten, mahte Hermine weiter.  
"Okay und was wollen sie mir jetzt damit sagen?" fragte Hermine verwundert und leicht wüttend.  
"Nun ja, Hermine, sie sollten sich auf jeden Fall erst einmal gründlich ausruhen und wir müssen etwas gegen diese Albträume tun."  
Wenn sie mich Hermine nennt, kann das nichts gutes bedeuten.  
"Severus, gibt es nicht einen Traumlostrank oder so etwas in der Richtung, der Hermine helfen könnte?"  
"Nun es gäbe schon einen Trank, den darf die Person alledings nur unter Beobachtung einer zweiten Person einnehemen, da der Trank das Unterbewustsein anregt, das Erlebte zu verarbeiten. Die besagte Person wird sich fühlen, als ob sie alles erneut erlebt. Niemand außer der Person, die Beobachtet und eventuell auch einschreitet, wenn es zu gefährlich wird darf der Person begegnen, die den Trank eingenommen hat. Denn sonst kann es zu schwerer Verwirrung des Erlebten kommen und das Gehirn verknüpft das Erlebte mit den Bildern oder auch Personen, die im jetzt existieren."  
"Und hast du so einen Trank hier Severus?"  
Snape drehte sich nun endlich einmal um. Er hatte die ganze Zeit aus dem Fenster gesehen. Er schaute McGonagall mit hochgezogenene Augenbrauen an und fuhr dan fort.  
"Ich habe diesen Trank nicht da doch ich könnte ihn brauen. Aber Minerva, wie willst du auf Miss Granger achten, wenn du auch noch unterrichten musst und als Direktorin arbeitest?"  
Das Grinsen, dass auf dem Gesicht der älteren Frau entstand, verhies nichts gutes. Hermine, die das Geschehen stillschweigend beobachtet hatte, wurde auf einmal ganz schlecht.  
"Tja mein lieber Severus, da ich weis, das du auch unter Schlafstörungen leidest so wie die verehrte Miss Granger hier und du schon ewig keine Auszeit mehr hattes, würde ich vorschlagen, dass du diesen Part als Beobachter übernimmst."  
Das war jetzt nicht ihr ernst oder? Das kann sie mir doch nicht antun!  
"Also habe ich mir gedacht, dass die liebe Hermine ihre Sachen packen geht und eine Woche vom Unterricht fei gestellt wird, ebenso wie du und dass sie dann diese eine Woche bei dir einzieht, um ihr nicht verarbeitetes Erlebnis, mithilfe des Zaubertrankes zu verarbeiten."  
"Aber Professor McGonagall, das kann nicht ihr ernst sein. Sie können mich doch keine Woche mit dieser Fledermaus einsperren!"  
"Hüten sie ihre Zunge Miss Granger." kam es dann auch schon gleich von Snape.  
Der tödete gerade Hermine mit seinem härtesten Blick. Doch als die Gryffindor ihn genauer musterte, konnte sie erkennen, dass seine Hautfarbe noch eine nuance heller geworden ist, wenn das überhaupt noch ging. Seine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt und zitterten leicht. Sein Kiefer waren fest zusammen gepresst und seine Augen glitzerten nur so vor Wut.  
"Minerva das werde ich auf keinen Fall zulassen. Du kannst mich nicht mit einem pupertierenden Teenager eine ganz Woche in MEINER Wohnung einsperren."  
"Ach jetzt bin ich also vom Kind zu einem popertierendem Teenager geworden. Wow eine Stufe höher." Erwiederte Hermine sarkastisch und stand von ihrem Stuhl auf. Während dem reden ging sie zwei Schritte nach vorne und stemmte die Hände in ihre Hüften.  
"Oh das tut mir aber leid, hatt die große böse Fledermaus sie etwa beleidigt?"  
Er kam drei Schritte auf Hermine zu.  
"Nein aber die große böse Fledermaus sollte sich in acht nehmen, denn sonst werde ich noch einen Ungezieferexperten holen."  
Hermine ging erneut drei Schritte auf Snape zu. Der beugte sich nun seinerseits mit dem Gesicht nach unten und hielt erst Millimeter vor Hermines Gesicht inne. Ihre Nase berührte fast seine. Ein heißer Atem strich über Hermines Gesicht und der bekannte Geruch breitete sich um Hermine aus. Sofort bekam sie eine Gänsehaut.  
Die Augen ihres Lehrers borten sich in die braunen von Hermine. Plötzich wusste sie was sie zu tun hatte. Sie musste Snape beweisen, das sie das konnte und kein Kind mehr war. Mit fester Stimme und den Blick immer noch aufrecht haltend sagte sie.  
"Ich mach es. Ich werde eine Woche bei ihnen einziehen."  
"Das ist mir sowas von gleich ob SIE es schaffen könnten. Wir reden hierimmer noch von MEINER Wohnung und das ICH die Person sein muss, die ununterbrochen auf SIE aufpassen muss."  
Kein einziges mal entferten sich die Augen von Snape um wo anders hin zu sehen. Er hatte so leise gesprochen, dass man es fast nicht vestehen konnte, doch dadurch das Hermine so dich vor seinem Gesicht war, konnte sie jedes Wort hören und somit auch ein ganz leichtes zittern in der Stimme feststellen.  
"Jetzt ist aber mal gut. Ich dulde keine Wiederrede Severus."  
EinenMoment lang sagte keiner ein Wort und Severus sowie Hermine lauschten dem Atmen desjeweiligen anderen. Snape schien in Gedanken zu sein. Ganz Plötzlich fing er an zu reden und als Hermine unweigerlich dabei zusammenzuckte, musste der Zaubertränkelehrer grinsen.  
"Okay, Miss Granger darf für diese Woche bei mir einziehen, unter einer bedingung. Ich darf noch weiterhin unterrichten. Es schadet nicht, wenn ich nicht ständig in der Nähe von ihr bin."  
"Das ist ausgezeichnet. Ich danke dir Severus. Miss Grange ihre Sachen werden gerade von den Hauselfen zusammen gesucht und in den Kerker gebracht."  
Erst jetzt drehte Hermine sich von Snape weg und schaute ihrer Hauslehrerin direkt in die Augen.  
"Ich soll heute schon in die Kerker ziehen?"  
"Ja natürlich, umso schneller wir alles hinter uns haben umso besser."  
Mit offen stehendem Mund staarte Hermine McGonagall an.  
Was soll ich meinen Freunden sagen? Ich wollte am Wochende doch nach Hogsmead!  
"Darf ich wenigstens am Wochende noch nach Hogsmead? Und was ist mit Harry, Ron und Ginny?"  
"Miss Granger, machen sie sich keine Sorgen um ihre Feunde. Ich werde ihnen allen einen Brief schreiben und ihnen alles erklären warum sie eine Woche fehlen. Was allerdings Hogsmead angeht, muss ich sie leider enttäuschen."  
"Darf ich trotzdem noch einmal kurz in mein Zimmer und schauen ob die Hauselfen auch wirkich alles haben und..." sie schaute nun zu Snape.  
"...um meine letzten paar Minuten in Freiheit zu genießen?"  
"Natürlich Miss Granger. Severus wird im Kerker auf sie warten."  
Mit einem freudigen Lächeln schaute sie zu Snape, der immer noch an der selben Stelle stand und Hermine musterte. Langsam und mit ungutem Gefühl im Magen dreht Hermine sich um und ging zu Tür. Doch kurz bevor sie den Raum verlassen konnte, rief eine dunkle Stimme ihr noch etwas hinterher.  
"Ach und Miss Granger, nehmen sie noch ein bischen Knoblauch mit. Es kann sein, dass die böse Fledermaus versucht sie in der Nacht zu beißen."  
Mit eiem wütendem Schnauben haute Hermine die Tür zu und vernahm dann doch noch mit ein bischen Genugtuung, dass McGonagall Snape anschnautzte, wie er nur so gefühlskalt sein konnte. Mit langsamen Schritten und jede Minute auskostend schlenderte Hermine den Gang zum Gryffindortum entlang. Doch in ihrem Kopf ratterte und arbeitete alles auf hochturen.  
Werde ich wirklich die ganze Woche überstehen?


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclimer_: Die Figuren meiner Fanfiktion gehören J.K Rowling und ich verdiene kein Geld damit.

Der Umzug

Kapitel 7

Hermine schlich extra leise durch den Gemeinschaftsraum.  
Ich darf niemandem begegnen. Ich kann denen das nicht alles erklären. McGonagal hat gesagt, das sie Ginny, Harry und Ron einen Brief schreiben wird.  
Unbemerkt schaffte es die Gryffindor in ihr Zimmer und atmete erst einmal tief ein und aus. Dabei schloss sie die Augen und lehnte sich an die Tür inter sich.  
Was ist nur gerade passiert?  
Hermine konnte es sich nicht erklären. Sie hatte sich noch nicht in ihrem Zimmerr umgeschaut, was die Hauselfen schon alles in die Kerker gebracht htten und sie wollte es auch nicht gleich tun.  
Snape wird mich nachher umbringen wenn ich so lange brauche.  
Aber das war ihr egal. Sie musste sich Mental auf die nächste Woche vorbereiten.  
Wie soll ich das nur alleine schaffen?  
Da es nichts nützte noch weiter an der Tür zu lehnen, machte Hermine ihre Augen auf und erstaarte. Ihr gesammtes Zimmer war leer. Es sah genauso aus wie an ihrem ersten Schultag. Tränen bildeten sich in ihren Augen und rannen links und rechts an ihrer Wange hinunter. Mit zittrigen Beinen und langsamen Schritten, setzte sich Hermine in gang und schrit zu ihrem Bett hinüber. Mit einer Hand strich sie über die zusammen gelegte Bettdecke und erinnerte sich an ihre Erste Nacht hier auf Hogwarts. Sie konnte kein Auge zu tun, weil sie so aufgeregt war. Das war jetzt vorbei. Schnell fand Hermine in die Wirklichkeit zurück und fing an, alle Schubladen auf zu machen, um zu schauen, ob etwas fehlte.  
Die Hauselfen hatten nicht alles mitgenommen. Nur das oberflähliche. Das beruhigte Hermine ein wenig und erinnerte sie daran, dass sie nur eine Woche zu Snape musste.  
Hermine wollte noch nicht zurück. Sie brauchte noch ein paar Minuten um einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Also stellte sie sich an ihr Fenster und schaute hinaus auf die Ländereien. Die Gryffindor hing ihren Gedanken nach.  
Hermine wusste nicht geunau, wie lange sie da gestanden hatte. Als sie weider im hier und jetzt war, ist es draußen bereits dunkel geworden und der Mond beleuchtete ihr Zimmer.  
Jetzt wird Snape mich garantiert umbringen.  
Mit schnellen Schritten, eielte Hermine aus ihrem Zimmer und durch denn Gemeinschaftsraum, durch die Gänge des Schlosses und kam schließlich vor Snapes Tür an. Hektisch klopfte sie an der Tür des Büros. Doch ganz plötzlich schoss Hermine ein Gedanke durch den Kopf.  
Ich muss doch bei Snape wohnen. Da wird er bestimmt nicht in seinem Büro sein.  
Unschlüssig stand das Mädchen immer noch vor der geschlossenen Tür und überlegte.  
Woher sollte ich denn wissen, wo die Räumlichkeiten von Snape sind? Ich war doch noch nie dort!  
Sie schaute auf den Gang zurück und überlegte. Plötzlich entdeckte sie eine Tür, die ihr noch nie zuvor in ihrem Leben aufgefallen war. Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit heraus zu finden, ob Snape dort wohnt. Eilig um nicht noch mehr Zeit zu verlieren, ging sie zu der anderen Tür und klopfte erneut.  
Diesmal waren schwere Schritte von drinnen zu hören und kurze Zeit später wurde die Tür so schnell aufgerissen, das Hermine einen Schritt zurück sprang und Snape entgeistert anschaute. Der hingegen grinste sie nur an.  
"Das wird aber auch langsam mal Zeit Miss Granger. Ich hätte ja schon fast meine Fledermausfreunde ausgeschickt um sie zu suchen. Wie ich sehe haben sie keien Knoblauch dabei. Mutig, mutig!"  
Seine Stimme war herablassen und Hermine konnte den Sakrasmus nur zu deutlich heraus hören. Snape trat einige Schritte zur seite und deudet mit der Hand nach innen. Dabei machte er einen kleinen Knicks um Hermine zu verpotten. Das steigerte natürlich ihre Wut umso mehr und so setzte sie zu einer bissigen Antwort an.  
"Ach ich wusste gar nicht das sie Freunde haben. Ich nahm nur kein Konoblauch mit, weil ich mir gedacht habe, das sie schon noch früh genug merken, wie sie sich an mir verbrennen können, wenn sie mich beißen."  
Ohne eine Antort abzu warten, stolzierte Hermine mit hoch erhobenem Kopf in die Gemächer von Snape.  
Der setzte gerade zu einer Antwort an. Doch Hermine hörte ihm gar nicht mehr zu. Viel mehr war sie von den vielen Büchern begeistert, die in den rießigen Regalen an den Wänden standen. Ein großer Raum richtete sich vor ihr auf. An der einen Wand ein Kamin, in dem gerade ein wunderbares Feuer brannte, davor standen zwei Stühle und eine Couch um einen Tisch herum. Auf der gegenüberliegeneden Seite stand ein Schreibtisch. Dahinter ein Stuhl, der an ein Tron erinnerte und wie Hermine erkannte, herrschte dort penibelste Sauberkeit. Ihr gegenüber an der Wand ware eine weitere Tür und so wie Hermine sehen konnte, führte diese direkt in das Schlafzimmer von Snape. An den Wände, die noch frei waren, prankten rießige schwere Bücherregale, die alle bis unter die Decke mit Büchern und Pergamenten vollgestopft waren. Hermine bemerkte erst jetzt, das der Boden komplett mit Teppich ausgelegt war und wie es auch nicht anders sein konnte komplett in grün.  
Mit aufgerissenem Mund und Augen stand die Gryffindor da und staarte in der Wohnung umher. Erst ein lautes Räuspern brachte Hermine zurück aus ihren Gedanken.  
"Haben sie jetzt genug gestaunt und zurück in die Wirklichkeit gefunden Miss Granger?"  
"Was?...Ahm... ja... natürlich ich ahm..."  
"Miss Granger, lassen sie es einfach gut sein. Sind sie jetzt wieder aufnahme fähig, dass ich ihnen die Räume und ihren Schlafplatz zeigen kann?"  
"Ja... natürlich." brachte Hermine stotternd heraus. Ohne es zu bemerken hatte Snape die Tür hinter ihr geschlossen und war neben sie getreten. Jetzt zog er nur eine Augenbraue nach oben und musterte Hermine von oben bis unten. Das wiederum veranlasste sie eine Augenbraue nach oben zu ziehen, ganz wie ihr Gegenüber es immer tat.  
"Sind sie nun fertig mit staunen? Haben sie zurück in die Wirklichkeit gefundn?"  
Außer ein lautes Grummeln brachte Snape nicht zu stande. Er setzte sich in Bewegung und lief zum Sofa. Hermine folgte ihm und blieb unschlüssig davor stehen.  
"Dies wird ihr Schlafplatz die nächste Woche."  
Hermine schaute ihn verblüfft an.  
"Das meinen sie doch nicht ernst! Eine Woche soll ich auf diesem klapprigen, alten Ding schlafen? Da kann ich mir ja gleich den Rücken brechen und die Schmerzen wären noch angenehmer als eine Woche auf diesem etwas."  
"Ich kann ihnen nichts anderes anbieten Miss Granger. Außer sie wollen nachts eben der großen bößen Fledermaus in einem gemütlichen Bett schlafen..."  
Hermine konnte es nicht fassen, was er gerade gesagt hatte.  
"Doch das werde ich allerdings nicht gut heißen. Sie werden auf der Couch schlafen und fertig."Erwiederte er und setzte sich nun erneut in gang.  
Dises mal ging er zu der zweiten Tür. Dort sah es schon wesentlich dunkler aus, stellte Hermine fest, als sie Snape folgte. Das Bett war mit schwarzer Bettwäsche bezogen und das Bett alleine, war ein rießiges Himmelbett. An der Wand hing ein Wandteppich mit dem Slytherinsymbol darauf abgebildet und die Schränke waren aus dunklem Eichenholz. Es hab komischerweise ein Fenster gegenüber seines Bettes.  
Es muss magisch sein. Dachte sich Hermine.  
Snape hingegen war schon durch eine zweite Tüt verschwunden. Dort war das Bad, das fast noch größer war als ds Schlafzimmer. Die Wände bestanden, aus schwarzen Marmor, eine Dusche und eine große Badewanne . Ein Waschbecken und Schränke standen an der Seite, ebenso wie ein Klo.  
"Das hier ist das Bad, wie sie unschwer erkennen können. Sie dürfen duschen gehen, was schon eine große Geste von mir ist. Ich habe ihnen hier an der Seite einen Schrank fei geräumt. Sie dürfen ihr Sachen dort verstauen. Doch wenn sie hier Unordnung schaffen und ihre Sachen hier rum liegen lassen, werde ich alles was nicht geordnet ist verschwinden lassen und sie sehen es nie wieder."  
Hermine nickte nur und lief Snape wieder hinter her, als er aus dem Bad zurück in das Wohnzimmer ging.  
"Mein Schlafzimmer ist für sie ein tabu. Es wird nicht betreten außer in dringenden Notfällen, oder wenn sie eben mal ins Bad müssen. Ich lege ihnen noch Bettwäsche hin und dann können sie sich fertig machen."  
"Aber Professor, was ist eigentlich jetzt mit dem Trank? Muss ich den nicht auch noch nehmen?"  
"Ja deswegen sind sie ja hier. Doch ich muss ihn erst brauen. Das werde ich allerdings erst morgen machen. Und sie, sie sollten sich jetzt ausruhen und schlafen gehen. Sie sehen schrecklich aus."  
"Danke, dieses Kompliment habe ich heute schon einmal gehört?"  
"Achso und eins möchte ich ihnen umbedingt noch nahe legen. MEINE Sachen, egal ob das Bücher oder sonstiges ist, werden auf gar keinen Fall von IHNEN angefasst! Haben sie das verstanden? Diese Bücher sind nicht für sie gedacht."  
"Ich hatte nicht vor eines dieser Bücher zu lesen" Log Hermine und wurde dabei leicht rot.  
Snape zog beide Augenbrauen in die höhe und grinste Hermine an.  
"Ach kommen sie schon Miss Granger. Sie können nicht lügen und außerdem habe ich ihren Blick vorhin gesehen, als sie völlig in Gedanken versunken waren. Man kann alles von ihrem Gesicht ablesen."  
"Schön, dass sie denken, mich so gut zu kennen. Doch ich würde jetzt gerne meine Sachen zusammen suchen, ins Bad gehen und dann schlafen gehen. Wenn sie hier noch weiter herum stehen werden und mich anschauen wie ein begossener Pudel, muss ich recht in der Annahme gehen, das sie meine Gegenwart noch weiter erwünschen?"  
"Wie ein begossener Pudel?"  
"Ja eine Muggel Redensart."  
"Das ist mir bewust. Ich kenne diese Redensart. Ich war nur überrascht über ihre Sprachauswahl."  
Ohne ein weiters Wort begab sich Snape in einen der gemütlich aussehenden Ohrensessel und setzte sich vor das Feuer. Verwirrt schaute Hermine ihrem Tränkeprofessor nach.  
Stimmt er ist ja auch zu hälfte Muggel.  
Schnell ging die Gryffindor zu ihrem Koffer und holte ihren Schlafanzu heraus. Danach machte sie sich auf den Weg ins Bad.  
Nach etwa 15 Minuten kam sie aus dem zurück und ging in das Wohnzimmer. Dort lagen auf der Couch nun ein Kissen und eine Bettdecke. Natürlich ebenfalls in schwarz. Snape stand nun auf und stellte sich vor Hermine, als er hörte, das sie den Raum betrat. Mit einer tiefen Falte zwischen den Augen und hochgezogenen Augenbrauen musterte Sanpe Hermine von oben bis unten.  
Hermien merkte natürlich seinen Blick und erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, das sie ein feines, dünnes, cremefarbenes Nachthemd trug. Die Haare offen und glatt gekämmt. Das Nachthemd schmiegte sich perfekt an ihren Körper und lag eng an.  
"Wenn sie jetzt fertig sind mit glotzen, würde ich gerne ins Bett gehen."  
"Wenn etwas sein sollte, ich lasse die Tür zu meinem Schlafzimmer einen Spal breit auf." Er wollte an Hermine vorbei gehen, doch dabei streifte er ihren Arm. Ein wohl bekannter Duft von Kräutern umgab Hermine. Sie schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein. Snape stand nun in der Tür und dreht sich noch ein weiteres mal um.  
"Miss Granger... passen sie auf die ledermäuse auf."  
Gerade wollte er die Tür schließen und seinen gelungenden Abgang feiern, als er noch die Stimme von Hermine vernahm.  
"Und Professor... passe sie auf ihr bequemes Bett auf."  
Hermine ging zur Couch und hörte nur noch ein Schnauben von Snape.  
Dieser Punkt geht erneut an mich  
Mit einnem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, dem Durft von Snape, dank seiner Bettwäsche um sich und Metallstäbe im Rücken von dem Sofa, schlief Hermine ein.


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclimer_: Die Figuren meiner Fanfiktion gehören J.K Rowling und ich verdiene kein Geld damit.

Die erste Nacht

Kapitel 8

Hermine rannte mal wieder vor ihrem fremden Verfolger davon. Sie stolperte und wollte weg kriechen, doch sie wurde fest gehalten. Mit Armen und Beinen wehrete sich sich und diesmal traf sie auch mehrmals etwas weiches. In den vorherigen Träumen traf sie immer nur ins Nichts. Weit entfernt konnte Hermine eine Stimme hören. Das war ungewöhnlich, denn sonst war immer nur sie zu hören.  
"Hören sie auf damit! Miss Granger wachen sie auf."  
Doch sie wollte nicht. Noch immer wehrte sie sich mit den Händen. Die Stimme schrie sie inzwischen an, doch sie war immer noch nur aus der ferne zu hören.  
"Wachen sie auf!"  
Das alles schien nichts zu nützen. Doch bei dem nächsten Satz fand Hermine in die Realität zurück.  
"Hermine, wachen sie entdlich auf."  
Die Gryffindor hörte endlich auf sich zu wehren. Sie begriff, dass das alles nur mal wieder ein Traum war. Doch etwas war komisch. Sie konnte ihre Hände und Füße nicht bewegen. Die Augen immer noch geschlossen überlegte sie, ob sie immer noch träumte.  
"Haben sie sich jetzt endlich beruhhigt?"  
Hörte sie eine tiefe Stimme nahe bei sich sagen. Langsam öffnete sie die Augen und ihr stockte der Atem.  
Snape saß mit seinem ganzen Körper auf ihr und hielt mit seinen Füßen ihre Beine fest und mit seinen Händen ihr Arme. Sein Atem ging schwer. Seine Haare waren zerwühlt und seine Augen blickten tief in die von Hermine. Auf der rechten Wange war ein roter Handabdruck zu sehen.  
War ich das etwa?  
Keiner von beiden sagte auch nur ein Wort. Außer das schwere atmen von beiden war nichts zu hören. Sie staarten sich nur in die Augen. Mit nun leiser aber doch noch kräftiger Stimme, sprach Snape nach ein paar Minuten Hermine erneut an.  
"Haben sie sich nun beruhigt?"  
Mehr als ein kurzes Kopfnicken brachte Hermine nichts zu stande.  
Währenddessen der Slytherin sich langsam von Hermine erhob, unterbrachen sie nicht den Blickontakt. Leise sprach er auf die Gryffindor ein.  
"Es ist schlimmer, als ich angenommen hatte. Ich muss den Trank so schnell wie nur möglich brauen. Aber eins muss ich ihnen lassen, sie haben ein paar heftige Schläge und Tritte."  
Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue schaute er auf Hermine runter, die bewegungslos und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zu ihm auf schaute.  
Ohh man, das ist alles so peinlich!  
"Professor, es tut mir wirklich leid wenn ich sie verletzt habe."  
Nebenbei stand Hermine auf und stellte sich direkt vor Snape. Sie schaute auf seine Wange und musterte ihn von oben bis unten. Außer der Wange musste sie noch sein Bein erwischt haben, denn er stand nicht gerade da und belastete nur das eine Bein. Ihre Augen wanderten wieder höher und trafen direkt die die schwarzen Abgründe von Snape.  
Stille breitete sich erneut aus. Keiner sagte auch nur ein Wort. Bis Snape sich plötzlich mit einem Ruck von der Stelle bewegte und einge Meter von Hermin weg trat. Bervor der Zaubetrankmeister die Stille mit einer leise, rauen Stimme zerbrach, räusperte er sich.  
"Machen sie sich nicht läcerlich Miss Granger, als ob sie mir weh tun könnten. Sie sollten sich wieder hinlegen und weiter schlafen. Die nächsten Nächte werden nicht gerade erholsam werden. Ruhen sie sich aus."  
"Ja, ja das sollte ich tun."  
Antwortete Hermine und schaute ihn fagend an. Er hingegen hatte wieder seine undurchdrngliche Maske aufgesetzt. Keine Emotion konnte man in seinem Gesicht erkennen.  
Habe ich mich getäuscht oder habe ich gerade eben wirklich ein wenig verwirrtheit in seiner Stimme gehört?  
Mit einem leichten Nicken senerseits bewegte er sich langsam in richtung Tür. Hermine lag inzwischen wieder auf der Couch. Doch sie wusste nicht so recht wieso, aber sie wollte nicht alleine sein. Selbst wenn es Snape war, sie konnte nicht alleine sein. Mit einem kurzen schwenkers seines Zauberstabs, löschte Snape die Fackeln an der Wand und der Raum wurde in föllige Dunkelheit getaucht. Bervor allerdings die Tür zu fiel, stellte Hermine eine Frage ins Nichts an Snape.  
"Können sie nich hier beiben? Ich kann jetzt nicht alleine sein. Bitte."  
Es trat mal wieder Stille ein. Doch Hermine wusste, auch ohne das sie ihn sehen konnte, dass er gerade einen inneren Kampf kämpfte. Sollte er oder sollte er nicht da bleiben? Nach ein paar Minuten war die in schloss fallende Tür zu hören.  
Das hätte ich mir ja auch denken können. Warum sollte er auch bei einer Besserwisserin wie dir bleiben?  
Doch ehe Hermine weiter denken konnte, spürte sie einen Luftzug neben sich, gefolgt von einem leisen Rascheln.  
"Sie werden jetzt schlafen!"  
Sie drehte sich auf die Seite und kuschelte sich in die dicke Decke. Sie machte die Augen zu und kurz bevor sie wieder eingeschlafen war, rutschte ihr dann doch noch etwas raus, was sie eigentlich nur denken wollte.  
"Danke." war es ganz leise aus der Dukelheit zu hören.


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclimer_: Die Figuren meiner Fanfiktion gehören J.K Rowling und ich verdiene kein Geld damit.

Kapitel 9

Der erste Tag nach der ersten Nacht

Nachdem Hermine das zweite mal eingeschlafen war, schlief sie die ganze restliche Nacht ohne zwishenfälle durch. Am nächsten Morgen streckte sie sich erst einmal und öffnete dann ganz langsam die Augen. Sofort fluteten haufenweise Fagen ihr Gehirn.  
Warum ist er zurück gekommen?  
Wo hat er geschlafen?  
Wieso saß er auf mir als ich aufgewacht bin?  
Hat er noch mehr getan?  
Wie habe ich ihn verletzt?  
Wo ist er jetzt?  
Denn nun konnte Hermine nur noch seinen Umhang sehen, der unüblcherweise zusammengeknüllt auf dem Sessel lag.  
Vielleicht ist er ja auch schon gegangen.  
Mit noch halb geschlossenen Augen, setzte sich Hermine gerade auf. Ihr Rücken tat weh, durch die Couch und sie war tod müde. Ihr Kopf tat weh, denn sie versuchte die vielen Fragen, die sich gebildet hatten, zu unterdrücken. Nachdem sie es ein paar Minuten versucht hatte und ihre Kopfschmerzen nur noch schlimmer wurden, gab sie sich endlich ihren Gedanken hin. Langsam stand die Gryffindor auf und schritt mühsam in Richtung Bad. Dabei kreisten ihre Gedanken ununterbrochen um ihren Lehrer.  
Ich frage mich wann er heute morgen aufgstanden ist und ob er den Trank schon gebraut hat. Das war letzte nacht echt peinlich, der Moment in dem...  
"Granger!"  
Es klang mehr wie ein wütender Aufschrei, als die laute Aussprache ihres Nachnamens. Hermine hatte inzwischen die Badetür aufgemacht und war vor das Waschbecken getreten. Als sie nun in den Spiegel vor sich sah, konnte sie nun ihren Zaubertranklehrer in der Dusche stehen sehen, nur bekleidet mit einem Handtuch. Der Dampf des heißen Wassers hatte den Spiegel leicht beschlagen lassen, doch Hermine konnte immer noch den Köper des Mannes sehen, der sie nun wütend anfunkelte.  
"Wenn es ihnen nichts ausmachen würde, dann bitte ich sie, das Bad zu verlassen und noch wenigstens ein paar Minuten zu warten, bis ich fertig bin. Es reicht schon wenn sie eine Woche meine Wohnung belagern, da möchte ich wenigstens noch ein bischen Privatsphäre geniesen. Und jetzt, verschinden sie!"  
Gegen Ende seines Vortrages, wurde seine Stimme immer lauter. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen eilte Hermine so schnell ihre Beine sie trugen aus dem Bad. Nun war sie hell wach. Doch sie kam nicht drum herum, sich das Bild erneut in den Kopf zu rufen, wie Snape in der Dusche stand.  
Eins muss man ihm lassen, er hat einen echt guten Körper... Was denkst du dir da eigentlich? Das ist Snape von dem du gerade so denkst!  
Ihr wurde leicht übel, als sie sich bewust wurde, das sie gerade ihren verhassten und allseits unbeliebten Tränkemeister fast nackt gesehen hatte.  
Leichenblass saß sie auf der Couch und staarte ins Leere.  
Und das am ersten Tag...  
Es dauerte noch etwa 10 Minuten, bis sie dir Tür hörte und darauf Schritte, die sich näherten.  
"Wie können sie es nur wagen? Haben sie Kind denn nichts besseres zu tun, als ausgerechnet dann ins Bad zu kommen, wenn Erwachsene Leute gerade ihre Privatsphäre haben wollen? Soll ich das nächste mal auch ins Bad kommen, wenn sie gerde duschen, dann können wir eine kleine Party feiern?"  
Seine Stimme betonte ganz besonders die Wörter "Kind" und "erwachsene". Seine Harre waren noch nass und klebten somit rechts und links an seiner Wange. Die rechte Wange hatte eine leichte blaue Färbung angenommen. Hermine war jetzt sauer.  
Ich lasse mir das nicht gefallen!  
"Ach glauben sie ich schaue ihnen etwas ab?Und außerdem hat es ihnen letzten Morgen auch nicht gestört, dass ich ihrer Meinung nach ein Kind bin,als sie so schnell aus der großen Halle verschwunden sind. Vorher natürlich den Umhang um sich gewickelt, damit man ihnen nicht ansieht, dass ihnen wohl gefallen hat was sie gesehen haben. Es war auch nicht meine Idee hier her zu kommen und ihnen hat es gestern abend auch nicht viel ausgemacht sich einfach auf mich drauf zu setzen."  
Die Farbe, die vorher aus Hermines Gesicht gewichen war, ist nun zurück gekehrt. Snape stand nur da und wurde noch wütende als vorher. Seine Augen bohrten sich in die von Hermine, die mit hervorgestreckten Kin und den Armen an der Hüfte vor ihm stand.  
"Wenn wir schon von letzten Morgen sprechen... So etwas hätte ich ihnen wirklich nicht zugetraut. Und wenn sie mir schon so eine Vorführung liefern, warum sollte es mir dann nicht gefallen? Was gestern abend betrifft, können sie sich sicher sein, das ich sie keines wegs angerührt habe. Ich wollte sie lediglich davor schützen sich selbst zu verletzen."  
Seine Stimme war leise. Ein süffisantisches Grinsen hatte sich auf seine Gesicht gelegt. Hermine hingegen stand mit offenen Mund vor ihm. Sie staunte.  
"Sie sollten sich vorher überlegen was sie sage, Granger. So liefern sie viel zu viel Angrifsfläche und man kann sie fertig machen sobald sie ausgesprochen haben. Übrigend, das Bad ist jetzt frei."  
Verzweifelt suchte sie nach einem Rückschlag. Snape stand nun siegessicher vor ihr und musterte sie von oben bis unten.  
Mit einem lauten Schnaupen drehte sich Herminen um und ging ins Bad. Sie versuchte ihre Tränen weg zu blinseln, die sich in ihren Augen gebidet hatten, doch der Versuch war vergeblich. Kaum war die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss gefallen, weinte sie drauf los. Nach ein paar Minuten hatte sie sich wieder beruhigt und ging duschen. Vorher allerding versiegelte sie die Tür noch magisch, damit Snape seine Drohung nicht wahr machen konnte und dann eine "Party" mit ihr im Bad feiern konnte.  
Eine halbe Stunde später stand Hermie fertig angezogen im Wohnzimmer. Sie trug eine weiße Bluse und dazu eine dunkelblaue Jeans. Ihre Haare hatte sie zusammen gebunden.  
Vor ihr saß Snape an einem kleinem Tisch und hatte den Tagesprofeten in der Hand. Der Tisch war reichlich gedeckt und an einem freien Platz stand ein noch unberührter Tellen und Besteck. Hermine setzte sich hin und fing an sich ihren Tost mit Butter zu beschmieren. Ganz plötzlich klappte Snape seine Zeitung zusammen und sah Hermine an. Diese bemrkte den Blick und lies von ihrem Tost ab. Die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt blitzte sie Snape an.  
"Ich werde jetzt in meine Labor gehen und den Trank vorbereiten. Dazu werde ich den ganzen Tag brauchen. Sie werden hier nichts und ich meine rein gar nichts anfassen. Haben sie mich da verstanden?"  
Hermine antwortete nicht. Sie staarte ihn einfach nur weiterhin an.  
"Da sie offensichtlich ihre Sprache verloren haben werde ich jetzt gehen."  
Er trank seine Tasse mit einem Schluck aus und stand dann auf. Bevor er das Zimmer verlies, schaute er noch einmal Hermine mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an und ging dann entgültig das Zimmer. Die Gryffindor atmete erleichtert aus.  
Das wurde ja auch langsam Zeit, dass er geht. Ich hätte in seiner Gegenwart kein Bissen essen können. Ich glaube mir wäre alles wieder hoch gekommen.  
Lange saß sie noch am Tisch und überlegte mehr, als das sie aß.  
Was soll ich denn jetzt machen?  
Schnell kam ihr eine Idee und sie stand auf und ging zu ihrem Koffer. Dort holte sie ihr Notizheft, eine Feder und Tinte und stapelweise Bücher herraus.  
Den ganzen Tag verbrachte sie damit, Bücher zu lesen und sich ab und zu Notizen zu machen. Hermine dachte nicht mehr an die Zeit.  
Als dann Abends die Tür aufging, bekam dass das Mädchen nicht mit. Sie war zu tief in einem Buch versunken. Erst als sie ein lautes ausatmen hörte, als Snape sich ihr gegenüber auf den Sessel nieder lies, schreckte sie aus ihrer Lesestaare auf.  
"Und, konnten sie den Trank erfolgreich herstellen?"  
"Was denken sie denn? Ich trage nicht umsonst den Titel Tränke MEISTER."  
Hermine verdreht die Augen und schlug ihr Buch zu. Sie setzte sich im Schneidersitz hin und schaute ihn auffordernd an. Er hingegen verdrehte genervt die Augen und setzte sich gerde auf.  
"Ja der Trank war erfolgeich. Sie werden ihn heute Abend zu sich nehmen. Ich werde hier bleiben und aufpassen, das alles gut geht. Ihr Gehirn wird versuchen, das erlebte zu verarbeiten."  
"Was kann den alles schief gehen, das sie so aufpassen müssen und ich für eine ganze Woch hier unten eingespert bin und nicht auch alleine bei mir schlafen darf?"  
"Der Trank wurde noch nicht ausreichend getestet, doch bei manchen führte er dazu, dass die Betroffenen anfangen zu schlafwaneln, oder wie sie letzte Nacht, um sich zu schlagen. Bei manchen, war es auch so schlimm, das sie Anfälle bekommen haben und man denjenigen dann sofort ein Gegenmittel verabreichen muss."  
"Das hört sich ja nicht gerade gut an." Murmelte Hermine vor sich hin und wurde immer kleiner während Snapes Vortrag.  
"Nein dieser Trank ist auch nicht gerade ungefährlich, deswegen hat Minerva sie mich auch aufgezwungen."  
"Glauben sie etwa ich finde es toll eine Woche mit ihnen eigespärt zu sein?"  
"Nein."  
"Also gut, dann wissen sie ja wenigstens was ich von dem alle hier halte. Und wann muss ich den Trank einnehmen?"  
"Jetzt."  
"Was? Warum denn jetzt schon?"  
"Weil sie erst einml lange schlafen werden und sie voraussichtlich erst morgen mittag wieder erwachen werdenen. Morgen Abend müssen sie dann das alles wiederholen und so bleiben wir immer im Zeitplan."  
Snape zog eine kleine Runde Flasche aus seiner Tasche und schob sie über den Tisch zu Hermine. Diese schaute diese nur ungläubig an und sagte erst einmal nichts dazu. Nach einer Weile meldete sie sich schließlich doch zu Wort.  
"Also gut ich mach mich fertig und dann werde ich dieses Zeug nehmen."  
Mit diesen Worten stand sie auf und verlies das Zimmer. 10 Minuten später kam sie wieder. Nur einem Nachthemd bekleidet, gin sie zu Couch, legte sich hin und nahm die Flasche in die Hand. Sie öffete den Verschluss und schaute zu Snape. Der saß immernoch in dem Sessel und schaute Hermine an.  
"Auf schöne Träume."  
Sie prostete Snape kurz zu und schüttete die Flüssigkeit anschließend in einem Zug runter. Es war ein ziemlich biterer Geschmack und Hermine verzog angewiedert das Gesicht. Von Snape war ein kurzes Lachen zu hören. Hermine konnte ihren Ohren kaum glauben. Es war so kurz, dass sie sich fragte, ob es real war. Nach kurzer Zeit wurden ihre Augen schwer. Sie legte sich hin und schlief anschließend sofort ein.


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclimer_: Die Figuren meiner Fanfiktion gehören J.K Rowling und ich verdiene kein Geld damit.

Gut geschlafen?

Kapitel 10

Als Hermine wieder einschlief, träumte sie, wie sollte es auch anders sein, ihren Traum. Doch er war diesmal anders. Er war intensiever und es war fast so, als ob ihre Sinne noch geschärfter wären als vorher. Hermine konnte besser Hören und auch sehen. Sie bemerkte mehr Gerüche als jemals zuvor. Doch den Fremden konnte sie immer noch nicht identivizieren. Wenn der Traum zu Ende war, fing alles erneut von vorne an. Bis irgendwann mal nur noch Dunkelheit existierte. Langsam kam Hermine zu sich und drehte sich auf die andere Seite. Doch sie spürte nicht die gewohnte Härte der Couch unter sich. Nein, es war noch härter und vorallem kälter. Mühsam bekam sie die Augen auf und konnte erst nichts sehen, da das Licht zu hell war. Doch als sich ihre Augen wieder an die Helligkeit gewöhnten, bemerkte sie, dass sie auf dem Boden neben der Couch lag.  
Langsam setzte sich die Gryffindor auf und schaute sich erst einmal im Raum um. Da sah sie ihn. Snape saß in seinem Sessel, den Kopf nach hinten gelehnt und die Augen geschlossen.  
So wie es aussieht schläft er.  
Hermine konnte die Augen einfach nicht von ihm nehmen. Zu interresant war es ihren sonst so verbitterten Tränelehrer mal zu sehen, ohne die steile Falte zwischen Augen oder mit hoch gezogener Augenbraue.  
Er sieht sogar fast friedlich aus, viel besser auf jeden Fall, als mit einem immer verzogenem Gesicht oder mit einer Maske aus Emotionslosigkeit.  
Mühsam stand das Mädchen auf und setzte sich auf das Sofa. Sie spürte jeden einzelnen Knochen, den sie besaß. Immernoch betrachtete sie Snape.  
Wie kann ein Mensch nur so verbittert werden? Was hatt er denn alles durchmachen müssen, das man nicht einmal sein "Ich" zeigen kann und immer eine Maske aufsetzen muss? Wenn ich es mir recht überlege, dann ist er eigentlich gar nicht so böse. Er hatt immer auf unserer Seite gekämpft. Es hat nur keiner gemerkt. Ein bischen tut er mir schon leid. Ob ihm schon einmal jemand dafür gedankt hat, was er alles für uns getan hat...?  
Noch weiter konnte Hermine ihre Gedanken nicht führen, denn nun bekam sie mit, wie zwei schwarze Augen direkt in die ihre staarten.  
Ohh man, ich muss ihn die ganze Zeit angestaart haben.  
"Sie sind wach." Stellte Hermine im Flüsterton fest.  
"In der tat." Antwortete Snape.  
Keiner wusste so richtig was er sagen sollte, also schauten sie sich nur an. Hermine bemerkte die dunklen Ringe unter seinen Augen. Seine Wange war immer noch leicht bläulich von ihrem Schlag und seine Hautfarbe schien noch heller als sonst. Im großen und ganzen sah er noch schlimmer und voralle erschöpfter aus als sonst.  
"Sie sehen nicht gerade gut aus." Wagte Hermine zu sagen.  
Snape zog seinenAugenbrauen zusammen und lehnte sich nach vore. Mit der einen Hand fuhr er sich durch die Haare und brachte sie durcheinander. Dann stützte er beide Arme auf seine Knie und den Kopf in die Hände. Einige Sekunden herrschte Stille, bis die Stimme von Snape durch den Raum hallte.  
"Wissen sie eigentlich, dass das noch nie eine Schülerin getraut hat zu mir zu sagen?"  
"Das kann ich mir vorstellen, doch allein die tatsache, dass sie mich nicht ernut als Kind bezeichnet haben und mich nicht angeschriehen und rausgeschmissen haben, zeigt, dass sie wohl ziemlich erschöpft sein müssen."  
Den Kopf leicht schräg gelegt, schaute Hermine Snape mit einem vorsichtigen Lächeln an. Die Atmosphäre war anders als sonst. Zwischen den Zweien herschte momentan keine Spannung.  
"Sie sind ja auch die ganze Zeit, in der sie schliefen, durch meine Gemächer gewandert und wollten sich sonst wo hin legen und weiter schlafen."  
"Ohh, das tut mir leid. Warum haben sie mich nicht einfach liegen gelassen?"  
"Ich glaube kaum,dass es angebracht gewesen wäre, sie in der Badewanne oder auf dem Esstisch schlaffen zu lassen."  
"Ja, da haben sie recht. Wie spät ist es eigentlich?"  
" Um 2 Uhr mittags."  
"Und wann muss ich meinen Trank wieder einnehmen?"  
"Heute abend um 8 Uhr."  
"Gut dann schlage ich vor sie werden jetzt in ihr Schlafzimmer gehen und die restlichen 6 Stunden ihren Schlaf nachholen. Ich werde sie dann wecken wenn ich den Trank erneut einnehmen muss."  
"Was glauben sie eigentlich wer sie sind, dass sie mir befehlen wann ich schlafen gehen soll?"  
Ein leichter Anflug von Wut war in Snape Gesicht zu sehen.  
"Es tut mir leid, wenn ich so direkt bin, doch sie haben ihren Schlaf verdient, den sie wegen mir nicht bekommen haben. Außerdem müssen sie heute und morgen erneut 24 Stunden auf mich aufpassen, dass ich nicht versuche auf dem Esstisch zu kampieren. Wenn sie außerdem jetzt nicht schlafen gehen, dann könnte ich auch ganz zufällig in Professor McGonagalls Büro verbei schauen und ihr beiläufig sagen, dass unter keinen Umständen noch länger mit ihnen hier unten bleiben kann."  
Hermine schaute Snape mit einem kräftigen Blick an, der aber im Hintergrund die Fechheit wiederspiegelte, die ihre Wörter besaßen.  
Ein kehliges Lachen war von Snape zu hören.  
Entweder er hat vergessen seine emotionslose Maske aufzusetzten oder er will sie gerade nicht tragen.  
"Ich weis schon warum sie in das Haus Gryffindor gekommen sind. Sie sorgen sich um meine Gesundheit, egal ob ich ihr verhasster Tränkelehrer bin, der sie beschimpft hat. Doch ich bin immer noch der Meinung, dass sie eben so gut nach Slytherin gepasst hätten. Das haben sie mir mit dieser Erpressung eben erneut bewiesen."  
"Sie sollten öffters mal lachen." Traute Hermine sich vorsichtig zu sagen.  
Einen Augenblick schaute Snape Hermine an, in dem er nichts sagte.  
"Ich werde dann mal schlafen gehen."Antwortete der Tränkemeister, ohne auf Hermines Aussage einzugehen.  
Snape erhob sich von seinem Sessel und lief hinüber zu seiner Tür. Sekunden später saß Hermine alleine im Wohzimmer auf der Couch und dachte nach. Neben an konnte sie noch Schritte hören.  
So wie sich das anhört, läuft er in seinem Zimmer auf und ab. Warum ist er nicht auf das Lachen eigegeangen? Es ist doch nicht so schwer einfach al zwischendurch zu lachen. Und dass er immer seine Maske auf hat, trägt auch nicht gerade zu seiner Beliebtheit bei. Dabei kann er sogar nett wirken, wenn er so ist wie gerade eben. Ich glaube das liegt noch an Voldemod, dass er immer noch dieses Spionhafte an sich hat und nicht durchschaubar sein darf. Der Krieg war schon schlimm genug und auch noch nicht all so lange her.  
Die Gryffindor nahm sich ein Buch, dass auf dem Tisch vor ihr lag und versuchte zu lesen. Die Schritte neben an waren verklungen. Doch sie konnte sich nicht auf das gelesene konzentrieren. Vielmehr kreisten ihre Gedanken um den Mann, der in dem Raum neben ihr lag. Nachdem sie eine Seite ihres Buches nun zum dritten mal gelesen hatte und immer noch nicht wusste was da stand, entschloss sie sich zu sage was sie dachte. Hermine legte das Buch zur Seite und stand auf. Sie ging zur Tür und klopfte leise und zaghaft zwei mal an. Als keine Antwort von drinnen zu hören war, öffnete sie die Tür einen Spalt breit und fragte leise in den Raum hinen.  
"Profesor Snape?"  
Der Raum war in völliger Dunkelheit getaucht, doch Hermine wusste genau, dass Snape auf seinem Bett lag. Woher,dass wusste sie selber allerdings nicht.  
"Ist etwas passiert Miss Granger?" War die Stimme von em Slytherin zu hören.  
"Nein, dass nicht, doch ich wollte ihnen noch etwas sagen."  
"Und was genau, das es so wichtg ist, dass sie meinen aufgezwungenen Schlaf stören?"  
Hermien zögerte.  
Soll ich es sagen oder nicht?  
Sekunde um Sekunde vergingen und nach einer Weile entschied sie sich ihr Gehirn aus zu schalten und es einfach zu sagen.  
" Danke, danke dass sie uns all die Jahre heimlich geholfen haben."  
Es war nichts zu hören. Das enzigste was Hermine war nahm war das rauschen ihres Blutes, das sie in ihren Ohren hören konnte. Als nach etlichen Minuten keine Antwort von Snape kam, schloss Hermine einfach wieder die Tür und ging zurück zum Sofa.  
Was habe ich da nur getan?  
Sie lies sich auf den Rücken fallen und staarte die Decke an. Es war als ob in ihrem Kopf nur Leere herrschte. Keine Fragen oder Antworten bildeten sich in ihrem Kopf. Noch nicht einnmal schreckliche Ereignisse, die geschehen könnten, fanden sich in ihrem Kopf wieder. Stunde um Stunde verstrichen, bis es plötzlich Abends war. Die ganzen Stunden verbrachte sie mit staaren. Ab und zu nahm sie mal ein Buch zu Hand, doch sie konnte sich nie lange konzentrieren.  
Punkt 8 Uhr stand Hermine erneut vor der Tür von Snape. Sie zögerte. Gerade hob sie ihren Arm um anzuklpfen, als plötlich die Tür vor ihr aufgerissen wurde. Den Arm immer noch erhoben, stand sie vor einer rießigen schwarzen Gestalt. Sie musste ihren Kopf in den Nacken legen, um ihm ins Gesicht schauen zu können. Ein paar Sekunden standen sie so da, bis Snape sich räusperte und Hermine somit zu verstehen gab, dass er an ihr vorbei möchte. Das Mädchen machte einen Schritt zur Seit und der Zabertrankprofessor schwebte an ihr vorbei.  
"Haben sie noch geschlafen?" Fragte Hermine zaghaft.  
"Ich wüsste nicht, was sie das angeht, Granger."  
Und er ist wieder da, der alte verbitterte Lehrer und Meister der Zaubertränke.  
"Möchten sie den Trank da in der Ecke einnehmen und wieder auf dem Fußboden schlafen oder möchten sie sich hier her bewegen und auf der Couch schlafen?"  
Seine Stimme hatte den üblichen sarkastischen Tonfall angenommen. Sein Gesicht wirkte fahl und die Augenbrauen zog er so weit zusammen wie es nur möglich war.  
Ein bischen entäuscht, über den Wandel, setzte Hermine sich in Bewegung und legte sich erneut auf die Couch. Snape reichte ihr die kleine runde Flasche, die sie entkorkte und zu ihren Lippen führte. Kurz bevor sie den Inhalt trank, schaute sie noch einmal zu Snape, der wie versteinert weiter entfernt das Senario beobachtete und sagte kurz angebunden.  
"Auf dass ich nicht wieder versuche auf dem Esstisch zu schlafe."  
Kein Muskel regte sich in Snapes Gesicht. Betrübte schluckte Hermine die Flüssigkeit hinunter und legte sich dann erneut hin. Es dauerte nur ein paar Sekunden, bis die Gryffindor wieder in das Land der Träume drifdete.  
Was sie allerdings nicht ahnte, war dass Snape wirkich nicht mehr geschlafen hatte. Nein, er dachte über Hermines Worte nach, die ihn einen leichten Stich versetzten aber doch irgendwie glücklich machten. Denn, es hatteihm noch nie zuvor jmand gedankt.


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclimer_: Die Figuren meiner Fanfiktion gehören J.K Rowling und ich verdiene kein Geld damit.

Gespräch

Kapitel 11

Als Hermine das nächste mal aufwachte, litt sie unter starken Krämpfen. Die konnte nur an die Decke sehen und versuchen nicht laut los zu schreien vor Schmerzen. Plötzlich erschien Snape in ihrem Blickfeld. Sie konnte nichts sagen. Hermine biss sich so stark auf die Zunge, dass aus ihrem Mundwinkel Blut lief. Sie spürte Snapes Hand an ihrem Hinterkopf, die ihn leicht anhob.  
"Trinken sie das, dann wird es gleich vorbei sein."  
Mühsam öffnete das Mädchen ihren Mund und lies sich die geschmackslose Flüssigkeit in den Mund kippen. Nach Hermines Zeitgefühl, dauerte es noch etliche Stunden, bis der Trank endlich einsetzte und die Krämpfe aufhörten. Doch eigentlich waren es nur ein paar Minuten. Als die Gryffindor ihren Kopf nach rechts dreht, erknnte sie Snape, der auf der Kante der Couch saß und sie musterte.  
Keiner sagte ein Wort, wobei es bei Hermine eher dran lag, das sie keins zu stande brachte. Stille herrschte in dem Raum. Die Gryffindor konnte sich nicht bewegen. Jeder einzelne Muskel schmerzte. Der Tränkemeister schaute Hermine mit einem nachdenklichen Blick an. Die Falte zwischen seinen Augen stach deutlich hervor und man konnte ihn förmlich denken sehen.  
"Über...was denken sie... nach?" Brachte Hermine mit all ihrer Kraft raus. So, als ob Hermine Snape aus den Gedanken gerissen hätte, schüttelte er leicht den Kopf, um wieder in die reale Welt zu finden. Kurz überlegte er noch einmal und antwortete schließlich.  
"Warum haben sie sich gestern abend bei mir bedankt?" Mistrauen und Neugirde konnte man in seiner Stimme hören, wenn man die Kälte, die als Deckung diente, übersah.  
Hermine atmete ein paar mal tief ein und aus, um genug Luft zu besitzen, um einer gute Antwort zu geben.  
"Ich..ichhabe mich bei ihnen bedankt, weil...weil ich denke, dass sie es verdient haben mal ein "Danke" zu hören. Ich... ich habe letztens über ihre Opfer, die sie bringen mussten nachgedacht und weis gar nicht, wie sie das alles geschafft haben. Sie haben für Voldemord und Dumbledore sponiert, gleichzeitig auf Harry und somit auch auf mich und Ron aufgepasst. Nebenher haben sie dann noch Zaubertränke unterrichtet. Wie kann das... jemand schaffen? Ich wusste nicht ob sich schon einmal jemand bei ihnen bedankt hatte aber ich... ich habe gestern das Bedürfnis gehabt, mich auch bei ihnen zu bedanken."  
Während Hermine immer weiter redete, bildeten sich Tränen in ihren Augen, die schon den Weg über ihre Wange gefunden hatten. Die gesamte Zeit, schaute sie Snape so fest sie konnte in die Augen. Der Tränkemeister rührte sich nicht ein einziges mal. Eine Augenbraue war in die Höhe gewandert. Sein Gesicht schien nachdenklich zu wirken und wenn Hermine sich nich zu sehr täuschte und die Tränen in ihren Augen, sie falsche Sachen sehen liesen, dann konnte sie ein wenig Dankbarkeit in den Augen von Snape sehen.  
Das ist alles was ich als "Danke" von ihm brauche.  
Erneut trat Schweigen ein. Diesmal schien es allerdings an Snape zu liegen, der nichts sagen konnte. In seinem Kopf arbeitete es, dass konnte man deutlich sehen.  
Plötzlich zog Snape seinen Zaberstab und Hermine dachte schon, er würde sie auf den Mond hexen, doch er zauberte nur ein Glas und eine Schüssel, gefüllt mit Wasser herbei und dazu einen Waschlappen. Er sagte nichts zu dem kleinen Vortrag von Hermine. Den Lappen machte er mit dem Wasser aus der Schüssel nass und wischte das Blut an Hermines Mund weg. Danach lies er beides verschwinden. Nur noch ein Glas mit Wasser stand auf dem Tisch neben ihm.  
"Können sie sich aufsetzten? Sie sollten was trinken." Seine Stimme war leise.  
Ohne darüber nach zu denken, streckte Hermine Snape ihre zitternde Hand entgegen, um ihm klar zu machen, das sie es nicht alleine schaffe. Der Slytherin zögerte einen Moment, doch dann ergriff er die Hand des Mädchens. Mit Kraft, aber doch irgendwie zärtlich, half er Hermine sich gerade hin zu setzen. Doch als sie gerade auf der Couch saß, neben Snape, den Kopf in seine Richtung gedreht und ihm in die Augen schauend, war sie wie erstarrt.  
Es waren wie kleine Blitze, die von ihrer Hand aus durch ihren ganzen Körper geleitet wurden. Ihr Puls beschleunige sich und sie spürte ihr Herz wild klopfen. Nach dem Gesichtsausdruck von Snape zu urteilen, ging es ihm gerade genauso, denn in seinen Augen war deutlich die Ratlosigkeit und Erstaunen zu sehen. Noch immer hielten sie sich an der Hand. Aus Sekunden wurden Minuten, die die Beiden einfach nur da saßen und sich in die Augen schauten.  
Ganz plötzlich zog Snape seine Hand zurück. Er räusperte sich und stand auf. Schnell brachte er so viel Anbstand zwischen sich und Hermine, wie nur möglich. Er stellte sich an das Fenster und schaute hinaus zur Sonne, die schon langsam unter ging.  
"In 4 Stunden müssen sie ihren Trank erneut nehmen."  
Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Snape um und ging zu der Tür, die in sein Labor führten. Ohne sich einmal um zu drehen, war er verschwunden. Doch das bekam Hermine nicht mehr mit. Sie saß wie versteinert auf der Couch und war geschockt.  
Was war denn dass?  
Sie konnte es sich nicht erklären. Wie sie es auch drehte und wendete, sie wusste einfach nicht was das war, geschweige denn, was das zu bedeuten hatte. Völlig entkräftete zauberte Hermien ihren Muggelwecker aus ihrer Tasche herbei, den sie von ihren Eltern geschenkt bekommen hatte und stellte sich ihn auf 8 Uhr. Danach legte sie sich nur noch auf den Rücken und schlief sofort wieder ein.  
Dieser kurze Schlaf beinhaltete keinen Traumm. Sie träumte diesmal nichts.  
Nachdem Hermins Wecker zum dritten mal einen lauten, schrillen Ton von sich gab, wachte Hermine auf. Es war 5 Minuten vor 8 Uhr und immer noch keine Spur von Snape zu sehen.  
Auf dem Tisch entdeckte sie einen kleinen Zettel und den Trank, den sie nehmen muss. Auf dem Zettel stand:

Ich habe noch wichtige Sachen zu erledigen. Es dauert nur ein paar Stunden. Nehmen sie den Trank pünklich. Ich habe sie mit einem Zauber belegt, der mir sofort zeigt wenn es ihnen nicht gut geht. Machen sie sich keine Sorgen.  
S. Snape

Als sie sich den Zettel durchgelesen hatte, wollte sie kurz überlegen, doch es klappte nicht. Ihr Kopf war leer. Nichts befand sich darin. Außerdem wurde es Zeit für den trank. Mit missmutigem Gesichtsausdruck und flauem Gefühl im Magen, legte sich Hermine auf die Couch und nahm den Trank zu sich. Sofort schlief sie ein.  
Doch sie konnte nicht ahnen, dass Snape gar nicht verschwunden war, sondern neben an in seinem Labor saß und sich den Kopf zerbrach, über das, was vorher geschehen war.


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclimer_: Die Figuren meiner Fanfiktion gehören J.K Rowling und ich verdiene kein Geld damit.

Endlich vorbei?

Kapitel 12

Als Hermine diesmal einschlief, träumte sie zwar ebenfalls ihren Traum, doch dieses mal nur ein mal:  
Hermine rannte. Der Mond schien durch die Äste der Bäume. Der Weg war fast nicht zu erkennen. Die Schritte hinter ihr wurden immer lauter. Doch das einzigste was Hermine wahr nahm, war ihr schneller Atem, der sih in der Luft abzeichnete. Der Wald schien endlos lang zu sein. Es gab kein Ende. Plötlich spürte sie einen stechenden Schmerz in ihrem Fuß. Sie stopte aprubt und fiel auf den Boden. Das Laub federte ihren Sturz leicht ab, dicher tat aber immer noch höllisch weh. Hermine versuchte über den Boden weg von dem Fremden, der sie verfolgte zu robben, denn sie konnte nicht mehr aufstehen. Doch es klappe nicht so recht, also blieb sie liegen und versuchte sich ruhig zu verhalten, was angesichts ihres schnellem atmens nicht funkionierte. Es wurde leise. Die Schritte waren verklungen und Dunkelheit umgab das Mädchen. Plötzliches ein und aus atmen neben Hermines Ohr, lies die Gryffindor zusammenschrecken und sich wehren. Mit Füßen und Händen schlug die um sich, doch sie trag immer wieder nur ins Nichts. Der Fremde hielt sie fest. Sie konnte sich nicht bewegen. Wieder eimal wurde es still. Eine plötzliche Stimme peitschte durch die Luft.  
"Lumos"  
Doch diesmal konnte Hermien ihren Fremden sehen. Der Mund stand ihr offen vor staunen. Es war Severus Snape.  
"Was...wie...warum...?" Stotterte Hermine vor sich hin, doch Snape unterbrach sie harsch.  
"Jetzt ist keine Zeit für Erklärungen. Hör mir jetzt genau zu Hermine! Lucius Malfoy ist nicht weit entfernt. Er verfolgt dich und soll dich im Auftrag des dunklen Lordes töten. Du musst aber so schnell wie nur möglich zu Potter. Er braucht dich in diesem Moment. Ich werde Lucius aufhalten und dann nachkommen. Potter darf diesen Kampf nicht verlieren!"  
Er war mit seinem Kopf direkt über ihrem. Fest schaute er ihr in die Augen und sprach mit eindringlicher und fester Stimme. Hermine erkannte, das er seine übliche Maske nicht auf hatte. Das alles war zu viel für sie. Sie verstand nichts mehr. Doch trotz der Verständnislosigkeit, nickte sie. Was aber völlig unerwatet kam, war dass Snape ihr dann aufmunternd zu lächelte. Es bedeutete soetwas wie:  
Du wirst das schon schaffen!  
Von der einen Sekunde zur anderen war Snape aufgestanden und schaute Hermine dabei zu, wie sie es ihm gleich tat. Von weiter Ferne waren Schritte zu hören.  
"Du musst jetzt gehen! Schnell!" Sagte Snape nun etwas lauter.  
Hermine rannte erneut los, allerdings diesmal in die andere Richtung. Ein Fuß vor den anderen setzte sie auf das raschelnde Laub. Völlig Gedakenlos setzte sie ihren Weg fort, bis sie helle Lichtblitze und laute Stimmen hinter sich hörrte.  
Snape!  
Aprubt blieb sie stehen und lauschte den Flüchen, die weit hinter ihr abgefeuert wurden. Die meisten kannte sie, doch manche waren völlig neu. Sie wollte sich nicht vorstellen, was diese Flüche alles bewirken könnten. Ein Lauter Schrei einer Männerstimme liesen Hermine usammen schrecken.  
Soll ich zurück gehen und ihm helfen? Ist ihm was passiert? Nein ich muss Harry helfen. Er hat mich dafür beauftragt. Ihm wird es schon gut gehen!  
Auf dem ganzen Weg bis zur Schule, wiederholte sie dies in ihrem Kopf.  
Ihm geht es gut! Ihm geht es gut!  
Doch dann konzentrierte sie sich wieder auf ihren besten Feund und den Kampf, der gerade vor ihren Augen stad fand.  
Ich muss helfen!  
War das einzigste das sie noch dachte, bis sie ihren Kopf ausschaltete und sich in die Menge mischte,um mit zu kämpfen.  
Plötzlich wurde es alles schwarz und Hermin merkte, wie sie langsam wieder in die realität zurück fand. Sie schlug die Augen auf und nahm als erstes war, dass es draußen noch Nacht war. Im Kamin brannte ein Feuer und ihr gegenüber, sie beobachtend, saß Snape.  
Hermine richtete sich auf und setzte sich im Schneidersitz hin. In dem Kopf des Mädchens ging es gerade drunter und drüber. Fagen über Fragen hatten sich gebildet. Doch so wie es schien konnte keine beantwortet werden.  
Was ist mit diesem Mann, der immer mehr Fragen in meinem Kopf aufwirft?  
"Der Trank hat gewirkt."  
Verwirrt schaute sie ihn an und brauchte erst ein paar Minuten, bis sie begriff, was er meinte.  
"Woher wissen sie das?"  
"Sie sind schon mitten in der Nacht aufgewacht, obwohl sie noch bis mittags hätten schlafen müssen, wenn der Trank nicht funktioniert hätte."  
"Ohh!" War das einzigste was Hermine zusatande brachte. Noch immer konnte sie ihre Gedanken nicht klar ordnen.  
Eine lange Zeit der Stille folgte, in denen jeder seinen Gednken nachging. Die Stille war nicht unangenehm. Als Hermine ihre Fragen fast geordnet hatte und ein Muster gefunden hatte, wurde sie erneut von Snape unterbrochen.  
"Sie haben vom Krieg geträumt." Stellte er trocken fest.  
"Woher...?"  
Wie kann er das wissen?  
"Sie haben im Schlaf geredet."  
"Ohh." War erneut ihre Antwort.  
Was hatt er alles mitbekommen? Habe ich etwas gesagt, was er eigentlich nicht wissen sollte?  
"Wieso haben sie das getan?" Fragte Hermine wie aus dem nichts.  
"Wie darf ich das verstehen?" Gab Sanpe verwirrt zurück.  
"Ninja, ich hatte immer wieder den selben Traum. Ich rannte durch den Wald und wurde verfolgt. Ein Stein oder sonst etwas brachte mich zum stolpern und ich landete unsamft auf dem Boden. Es war dunkel, deswegen konnte ich den Fremden nie sehen, der mich immer verfolgte und der mich dann fest hielt. Er sprach dann ein "Lumos" und kurz bevor ich ihn sehen konnte, wachte ich jedes mal auf. Das passierte jede Nacht und danach konnte ich nicht mehr einschlafen, weswegen ich auch Nachts durch die Gänge gelaufen bin. Doch heute, heute war es anders. Ich habe weiter geträumt. Der Fremde, der mich verfolgt hat, dass waren Sie. Sie haben mich zu Harry geschickt um ihm zu helfen und haben dafür Lucius Malfoy aufegahlten, der mich töden sollte. Sie haben gegen ihn gekämpft. Doch als ich dann bei der Schlacht ankam und mit kämpfte, war mein Traum zu Ende. Jetzt weis ich selber nicht, was real ist und was eine Ausgeburt meiner Fantasie ist. Ich weis nur, dass ich zuvor noch nie so verwirrt war. Außerdem weis ich noc hnicht einmal warum ich ihnen das alles erzähle."  
Während des redens sammelten sich Tränen in Hermines Augen. Sie liefen ihre Wange runter, doch es war kein Schluchzen von ihr zu hören. Ihre Stimme blieb standhaft. Hermine staarte ins Leere. Snape schaute sie nur an. Keine Regung war in seinem Gesicht zu erkennen.  
Was denkt er jetzt nur von mir? Ich hätte einfach meinen Mund halten sollen.  
Mit einem plötzlichem Ruck stand der Tränkemeister auf und stelte sich vor sein Fenster. Mit hinter dem Rücken verschränkten Armen, schaute er in die dunkle Nacht nach darßen.  
"An was können sie sich noch von dem Krieg erinnern, Miss Granger?"  
Was soll den die Frage bedeuten?  
Doch als Hermin genau darüber nach dachte, stellte sie fest, das ihre Erinnerung an den Krig erst anfing, als sie komischerweise ein bischen entfernt von den anderen die Schlacht saß. Sie fühlte sich zu diesem Zeitpunnkt leer. Völlig entkräftete. Ihre Beine Zitterten und sie konntenicht aufstehen. as Duell zwischen Voldemord und Harry bekam sie zwar mit, doch nur von weitem. Spätter hatte McGonagall sie geholte und ihr geholfen zurück in die Schule in die Krankenstation zu kommen. Doch was geschaf davor? Bildfetzen bildeten sich in ihrem Kopf von hellem Licht. Doch sie konnte sich nicht erinnern.  
"Ich... ich weis es nicht. Meine füheste Erinnerung habe ich erst, wie ich vor der Schlacht stehe oder sitze? Jedenfalls konnte ich nicht alleine aufstehen. Doch wie bin ich dort hin gekommen?"  
"Das was sie geträumt haben, ist wirklich passiert Miss Granger. Als ich an diesem Tag vom dunklem Lord gerufen wurde, wusste ich dass es an der Zeit war. Der Krieg hatte begonnen. So schnell wie es nur möglich habe ich meine Sachen gepackt und bin zu...Voldemord... disapariert. Als ich dort ankam, hatten sich bereits alle Todesser dort versammelt. Es dauerte nur wenige Minuten, bis die Mitglieder des Ordens ebenfallls dort erschienen. Alle fingen an zu kämpfen. Ich versuchte unauffällig ein paar der Todesser mit Flüchen zu treffen und somit dem Orden zu helfen. Als ich Lucius sah, wollte ich ihn ebenfalls verfluchen, doch er war gerade zu sehr damit beschäftigt mit ihnen zu kämpfen. Ich wusste, das Lucius den Auftrag bekommen hatte, sie zu töten. Als ich dann zu Potter schaute und sah, dass er fast alleine gegen Unmengen von Todessern kämpfte, weil der Rest des Ordens mit anderen Todessern beschäftigt war, musste ich sie einfach finden und zu Potter schicken. Also rannte ich ebenfalls in den Wald. Eins muss man ihnen schon lassen, sie können schnell rennen. Ich nahm eine Abkürzung und als sie stolperten nurtzte ich meine Chance und schickte sie wieder zurück. Kurz nachdem sie verschwunden waren, kam auch schon Lucius, mit dem ich mich duelierte. Es hat eine Weile gedauert, doch ich konnte ihn besiegen. Dann bin ich so schnell es mir möglich war zurück gerannt und habe nur noch einen hellen Lichtblitz gesehen. Sie wollten warscheinlich Potter von ein paar Todessern befreien und haben dann aber so viel Energie gehabt, dass sie gleich alle aus dem Weg geräumt haben. Dieser Zauber hat ihnen fast die komplette Kraft gekostet. Sie kippten nach hinten und sind mit dem Kopf auf dem Boden aufgeschlagen. Dadurch haben sie warscheinlich ihr Gedächtnis verloren. Anders kann ich es mir nicht erklären. Ich wollte zu ihnen und Sie wenigstens noch retten, da schon so viele andere gestorben waren, doch Minerva war schneller und brachte sie an den Rand. Dort sind sie dann denk ich mal aufgewacht."  
Als Snape sich umdrehte um Hermine anzusehen, saß diese einfach nur da, schaute ihn an mit nassen Wangen von den Tränen und offenem Blick. Der Slytherin konnte so viele Emotonen in ihrem Gesicht lesen. Scmerz, Wut, Trauer, doch am meisten Dankbarkeit.  
Als Hermine diese Geschichte, ja für sie zum ersten mal hörte, konnte sie es kaum glauben. Da erzählt dieser Mann, der der verhasste Tränkemeister von Hogwarts sein soll, ihr, Hermine Granger, wie sie die hälfte des Krieges verbrachte und sie, sie wusste es selber nicht. Das alles warf ein völlig neues Licht auf ihn.  
Nein, er ist nicht emotonslos. Er versteckt sich nur dahiter. Selbst heute noch, nachdem der Krieg vorbei ist und manche wissen, was Snape wirklich all die Jahre getan hat, wird immer noch nicht gesehen, was er all die Jahre eigentlich geleistet hat.  
"Sie haben mich Hermine ganannt." Stellte sie fest. Das hatte selbst sie nicht erwartet, dass sie das fragen würde.  
Sichtlich verwirrt war auch Snape. Der allerding fing plötzlich an zu grinsen.  
"In ihrem Kopf müssen sich Milionen von Fragen aufgetan haben und sie denken daran, dass ich sie Hermine genannt habe.." Er wurde plötzlich wieder ernst.  
"...Verzeihen sie mir, dass ich ihren Vornamen benutzt habe Miss Granger."  
"Nein... es hat sich irgendwie...gut... angehört." Sie konnte selber nicht fassen, wa sie gerade sagte. Ihre stimme klang verwirrt.  
"Gut?" Fragte Snape ungläubig.  
"Ja ich weis es auch nicht genau."  
"Ich glaube sie sollten sich jetzt wieder hin legen und weiter schlafen, Miss Granger. Die letzten Nächte waren anstrengend für sie. Morgen füh werden wir dann alles weitere besprechen."  
"Aber warum habe ich von diesem Erlebnis nicht schonmal von einen meiner Freunde gehört? Sie müssen doch mal was davon erwähnt hben?" Wollte Hermine noch unedingt wissen.  
"Nun Miss Granger, der Krieg war für viele sehr schlimm. Viele Menschen sind gestorben. Ich kann verstehen warum ihre Freunde nicht darüber sprechen wollen außerdem..." Auf seinem Gesicht bildete sich wieder ein leichtes Lächeln.  
"...außerdem sind ihre Freunde Dummköpfe."  
Er ging schon richtung Tür, als Hermine ihren Lehrer noch einmal ansprach.  
"Professor Snape?"  
"Ja...?" gab er langgedehnt als Antwot zurück. Kurz zögerte Hermine.  
"Warum haben nicht einfach sie Harry geholfen, sondern sind mir in den Wald gefolgt oder warum wollten sie mir später helfen, mich in Sicherheit zu bringen?"  
Stille trat ein. Nur das leise Knistern des Feuers war zu hören. Sie schauten sich gegenseitig tief in die Augen, um abzuschätzen, wie der jeweilige andere gestimmt war. In Snape arbeitete es. Am Schluss etschied er sich dann einfach für die Wahrheit.  
"Wenn ich das nur selber wüsste Miss Granger."  
"Guten Nacht Professor."  
"Gute Nacht."  
Snape verschwand in seinem Schlafzimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Hermine legte sich hin und löschte das Feuer, dass immernoch im Kamin brannte. Ein tiefer Seufzer entfuhr ihr.  
Was hatt das alles blos zu bedeuten?  
Das war eindeutig zu viel für sie. Ihr Kopf tat weh und ihre Augen fühlten sich geschwollen an. Langsam glitten ihre Augen zu und das letzte was sie dachte war:  
Severus Snape, was steckt blos wirklich hinter deiner Fassade?


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclimer_: Die Figuren meiner Fanfiktion gehören J.K Rowling und ich verdiene kein Geld damit.

Zurück

Kapiel 13

Der Geruch von Kaffee und Essen weckte Hermine am frühen Morgen. Als sie die Augen aufschlug und sich aufrichtete um zu schauen, was da so gut roch, sah sie Snape, der mit einer Zeitung in der Hand vor dem reich gedecktem Esstisch saß. Der Tränkemeister hatte nicht ein mal über seine Zeitung gesehen, trotzdem sprach er mit Hermine.  
"Sie sollten was essen. Sie brauchen ein bischen was zur stärkung. Der Trank hat ziemlich viel ihrer Energie verbraucht."  
Wie hatt er bemerkt, dass ich wach bin?  
Ohne etwas zu sagen, richtete sich Hermine auf und setzte sich an den Tisch. Es gab eine rießige Auswahl. Gebratene Eier, Speck, Kaffee, Toast, Brot oder Brötchen, dazu verschiedene Aufstriche. Hilflos überfordert wusste das Mädchen nicht, was sie als erstes essen sollte, also griff sie nach einem Brötchen und beschmierte es mit Erdbeermarmelade.  
"Wie kann man nur dieses klebrige Zeug essen?" fragte Snape währenddessen er seine Zeitung zusammen klappte.  
"Indem man sie auf ein Brötchen schmiert und dann rein beißt." Antwortete Hermine sarkastisch.  
Sofort erntete das Mädchen eine hoch gezogene Augenbraue und einen finsteren Blick. Hermine lächelte ihn dagegen offen an, was sie sich früher nie getraut hätte.  
Warum staart der mich so an? Hab ich Marmelade im Gesicht oder war das, was ich gerade gesagt habe doch zu gemein?  
"Besserwisserin!" gab Snape von sich und schenkte sich Kaffee ein.  
Hermine verdrehte die Augen, ging aber nicht mehr darauf ein.  
Natürlich, einfach mal lieber angreifen, wenn er keine Antwort weis.  
Eine weile sagte niemand etwas, denn sie waren zu sehr damit beschäftigt zu essen, trinken oder nachzudenken. Hermines Kopf tat immer noch weh und die Sonne war ihr eindeutig zu hell, doch das ignorierte sie einfach. Vielmehr dachte sie an letzte Nacht und die Geschichte, die Snape ihr erzählt hat.  
"Heute ist Samstag. Das war die letzte Nacht, in der sie den Trank nehmen müssen. Das heißt sie dürfen wieder zurück in ihren Turm. Wenn es irgendwelche Nachwirkungen gibt, wie Erinnerungslücken oder Schlafwandel, dann suchen sie mich bitte schnellstens auf. Sie werden dann einen Gegentrank bekommen. Professor McGonagall möchte sie heute übrigends noch sprechen. Sie sollen sich heute Mittag gegen 2 Uhr bei ihr im Büro einfinden, da sie nicht selber her kommen konnte."  
Seine Stimme klang monoton und das einzigste was sich in seinem Gesicht bewegte, war sein Mund, als er sprach. Nachdenklich schaute Hermine Snape an. Sie hatte seine Stimme ausgeblendet und beobachtete nur seine Gestik und Mimik.  
Was stimmt nur nicht mit ihm. Seit dem ich hier bin, habe ich bemerkt, das er sehr wohl Gefühle hat und irgendwie ist er ja doch ganz nett, zumindest manchmal. Aber warum zeigt er das nicht öfters? Er versteckt sich immer hinter seiner Maske aus Emotionslosigkeit und Agresivität.  
"Haben sie mir überhaupt zugehört?" Ertönte Snapes Stimme ganz leise und von weiter Entfernug in ihrem Kopf.  
Immer noch gerade aus staaren, reagierte Hermine nicht. Zu tief war sie in ihren Gedanken. Erst als eine plötzliche raue Stimme direkt neben ihrem Ohr auftauchte, fand sie zurückin die Realität.  
"Miss Granger!"  
Sanpes Atem streifte ihr Gesicht, Hermine erschreckte sich kurz und sofort breitete sich eine Gänsehaut auf ihrem gesamtem Körper aus. Ihr Herz fing schneller an zu schlagen und sie konnte den schon gewohnten Geruch riechen, der sie umgbab. Kurz schloss sie die Augen. Dann drehte sie ihrenKopf in seine Richtung und schaute ihm tief in die endlostief schwarzen Augen. Er schluckte. Ihre Nasen waren nur Millimeter voneinander entfernt. Hermines Kopf war in diesem Augenblick völlig leer. Sie sog einfach nur den Anblick des Mannes vor ihr in sich auf.  
Ruckartig stellte Snape sich wieder auf und ging ein paar Schritte rückwärts. Währenddessen der Tränkemeister richtung Tür zu seinem Labor ja schon fast rannnte, sagte er leise vor sich hin.  
"Ich muss noch ein paar Trännke brauen. Wenn ich wieder komme, haben sie ihre Sachen gepackt und sind nicht mehr hier."  
Dann war er verschwunden. Als die Tür bereits geschlossen war, antwortete Hermine.  
"O...okay."  
Sie saß immernoch auf ihrem Stuhl, mit weit aufgerissenen Augen. Wie versteinert, brauchte sie erst man ein paar Minuten, bis sie realisierte, dass er verschwunden war.  
Was war den dass? Das ist dein Lehrer Hermine! Du versaust dir noch deinen Abschluss wegen dem. Außerdem ist dass Snape!  
Schnell sprang das Mädchen auf, zog sich um, packte ihr Sachenund ging zurück in den Gryffindorturm.  
In ihrem Zimmer angekommen, schmiss sie sich erst einmal auf ihr eigenes Bett und schaute an die hölzerne Decke.  
Wie ich mein eigenes, bequemes Bett vermisst habe!  
Mit einem lächeln im Gesicht, schlief Hermine unbeabsichtigt ein. Als Hermine wieder aufwache, fing es draußen schon an zu dämern. Pötzlich war sie hellwach.  
Wie spät ist es?  
Als sie einen Blick auf ihren Wecker warf, fing sie an laut vor sich hin zu fluchen. Es war halb fünf.  
Ich musste doch um 2 Uhr bei McGoagall sein!  
Schnell sprang sie auf und rannte aus ihrem Zimmer. Der Gemeinschaftsraum, war völlig leer, was Hermine stutzig machte. Als sie allerdings weiter durch die Gänge rannte, fiel es ihr ein, warum niemand da war.  
Mist heute sind doch alle nach Hogsmead gegeangen. Ich wollte doch so gerne mit und nach meinem Buch sehen.  
Ihre Laune wurde immer schlechter. Als sie dann noch an der Stelle vorbei kam, an der Snape sie die erste Nacht erwischt hatte, war es völlig vorbei mit ihrer Glücksgefühlen.  
Als Hermine endlich vor dem Büro von der Schulleiterin ankam, klopfte sie kurz an. En lautes "Herein" war von drinen zu hören. Langsam drückte sie den Türknauf nach unten und öffnete die Tür. Eine völlig verstörte McGonagall kam gleich auf sie zu geeilt und legte krampfhaft ihre Hände auf Hermines Schultern. Tief schaute sie dem Mädchen in die Augen.  
"Miss Granger... geht es ihnen gut? Wo waren sie?" Fragte die Frau völlig aufgelöst.  
"Es tut mit leid Professor McGonagall. Als ich in meinem Zimmer angekommen bin, war ich versehentlicheingeschlafen." Sagte Hermine mit entschuldigender Stimme.  
Die Direktorin hatte Hermine bereits wieder los gelassen, als von weiter hinten im Raum ein lautes Schnauben zu hören war. Kurz darauf, folgte eine Stimme.  
"Ich habe es dir doch gesagt Minerva! Miss Granger würde sich nie etwas antun, dafür sind ihr die Prüfungen viel zu wichtig."  
Sofort erkannte Hermine den Hohn und Spott in der Stimme wieder.  
"Danke Severus, du wirst hier glaub ich nicht mehr gebraucht!" Sagte die Schulleiterin mit warnenden Ton.  
Snape, der vor dem Fenster stand und in die bereits eintredende Nacht hinaus schaute, drehte er um und schwebte an seiner Vorgesetzten und Hermine vorbei. An der Tür blieb er noch einmal stehen und drehte sich um. Hermine konnte ihm nicht in die Augen sehen. Zu peinlich war das Erlebnis heute Morgen.  
"Ach und Miss Granger, ich würde ihnen raten am Montag Morgen pünktlich zu meinem Unterricht zu erscheinen, ansonsten sehe ich mich gezwungen, mich in eine Fledermaus zu verwandeln, um in ihr Schlafgemach zu fliegenund sie höchst persönlich in mein Klassenzimmer zu befördern!"  
"Severus!" Rief Minerva McGonagall, doch Severus Sape war bereits verschwunden.  
"Setzen sie sich doch erst einmal hin Miss Granger. Ich muss mich für Severus entschuldigen. Manchmal hat er ein ziemlich hitziges Temperament."  
"Ist schon in Ordnung. Ich musste ja schlieslich eine ganze Woche mit ihm verbringen. Da habe ich mich beriets an soetwas gewöhnt, denn die letzten Jahre hat er sich ja auch nicht anders verhalten." Setzte Hermine dazu. Sie konnte es sich allerdings nicht verkneifen, ihre Lehrerin mit einem Vorwurfsvollen Blick anzsehen. Die ältere dame bemerkte diesen Blick und musste weg schauen.  
"Genau darüber wollte ich mit ihene sprechen."  
"Über Professor Snape?"  
"Nein, über die letzten 5 Tage."  
"Ohh, achso."  
"Wie ist es ihnen ergangen Miss Granger? Haben sie immer noch Albträume?"  
Kurz musste Hermine überlegen, ob sie ihrer Lehrein alles erzählen sollte. Pfüfend schaute sie McGonagall an, die mit einem feundlichem Lächen vor ihr saß und auf eine Antwort wartete.  
"Naja, die meiste Zeit habe ich geschlafen. Mein Gehirn musste diesen Traum verarbeiten. Der Trank hat gewirkt. Nomalerweise dürfte ich jetzt Nachts wieder schlafen können. Nachwirkungen verspür ich bis jetzt auch nicht. Mit Snape...entschuldigung...Professor Snape bin ich zwar oft aneinander geraten, doch im großen und ganzen ging es eigentlich ganz gut."  
"Das freut mich zu hören Miss Granger. Jetzt bekommen sie hoffentlich wieder genug Schlaf, um die Prüfungen hervorragend zu meistern. Dass sie noch bei klarem Verstand sind und nicht durchgedreht sind, bei dem ständigen Einfluss von Severus ist erwähnenswert. Ich weis, dass er manchmal ziemlich anstrengend sein kann..."  
"Ohhh jaa!" Unterbrach Hermine McGonagall.  
"...das weis ich selbst." Prüfend kniff die ältere Frau ihre Augen zusammen und musterte Hermine von oben bis unten.  
Ohh, hat sie mich durchschaut? Weis sie etwas? Nein das kann nicht sein.  
"Nun ja, dann möchte ich sie nicht weiter aufhalten. Wenn sie noch Fragen haben, meine Tür steht immer für sie offen."  
"Eigentlich wollte ich noch wissen, was sie eigentlich meinen Feunden geschrieben habe, wo ich bin?" Fragte Hermine zögernd.  
"Ich habe allen einen Brief geschrieben, indem stand, dass sie für 5 tage zu einem Kurs zur Weiterbildung gegangen sind. Ich hielt es für angebracht, ihren Feunden nich zu sagen, dass ich sie für 5 Tag mit Severus in einen Raum gesperrt habe."  
"Okay, danke, ich glaube das war auch besser so. Ich werde dann jetzt gehen"  
"Gute Nacht Miss Granger."  
"Gute Nacht Pfrofessor McGonagall."  
Schnellen Schrittes verlies Hermine das Büro der Schulleiterin und stieg die Treppen hinunter. Wiedereinmal gedankenverloren, lief sie durch die Gänge zurück zu ihrem Turm. Als sie vor der fetten Dame ankam, hörte sie schon lauter Geprappel von drinnen.  
So wie es sich anhört, sind schon alle wieder aus Hogsmead da.  
Die Gryffindor sagte das Passwort und ging in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Kaum stand sie drinnen, wurde sie schon wild von Ginny begrüßt und umarmt.  
"Hermine! Das bist du ja wieder!"  
Kurz darauf kamen auch Harry und Ron. Beide umarmten sie ebnefalls zu Begrüßung.  
"Warum hast du uns nichts gesagt, das du zu einer Weiterbildung gehst?" Fragte Ron. In seiner Stimme war der Vorwurf kaum zu überhören. Harry und Ginny schauten sie ebenfalls interessiert an.  
"Es tut mir leid. Ich... ahm ich habe an dem Tag selber erst erfahren, dass ich dort hin soll."  
"Ach ist ja nicht so schlimm. Erzähl lieber wie es war!" Sagte Harry eher aus Freundlichkeit als aus Interresse.  
"Also es war interessant. Ich konnte ahhm... viel lernen und jaaa..."  
"Das hört sich ja nicht so spnnend an!" Stellte Ginny fest. Diese schaute Hermine prüfend an.  
"Komm, wir setzen uns erst einmal hin und dann erzähelen wir die von den Sachen, die du verpasst hast. Ron und ich haben ein Qudditchspiel gegen Raverclaw gehabt. Wir haben nur ganz knapp gewonnen denn..."  
Harry erzählte begeistert weiter, als sie zu einem Tisch liefen. Hermine hörte gar nicht mehr zu, denn Ginny hatte ihren Arm um sie gelegt und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr.  
"Ich weis dass du nicht auf einer Weiterbildung oder sowas warst. Wo warst du die letzten 5 Tage? Ron und Harry kannst du vielleicht belügen, aber mich führst du nicht hinters Licht. Nachher komm ich mit zu dir auf dein Zimmer und dann erzählst du mir wo du warst. Ich bin deine Freundin."  
Hermine atmete laut aus.  
Mist, sie weis es. War ich so durchschaubar? Was soll ich ihr denn jetzt sagen? Am besten ich erzähl ihr einfach was passiert ist.  
Die gesammte Zeit, in der die 4 noch zusammen saßen, konnte Hermine sich nicht darauf konzentrieren, was Harry oder Ron sagten. Immer wieder musste sie überlegen, was sie alles Ginny erzählen sollte. Schließlich war es dann so weit dass die beiden Jungs sich verabschiedeten und gingen in ihre Schlafgemächer. Hermine und Ginny liefen beide schweigend nebeneinander her. Als sie in Hermines Zimmer ankamen und die Tür geschlossen war, legte Hermines beste Freundin los.  
"Ich kann es einfach nich fassen Hermine. Wo warst du die letzten 5 Tage. Ich weis das du uns angelogen hast. Ich habe es an deinen Augen gesehen. Wie kannst du mich nur so anlügen?"  
"Es tut mir wirklich leid Ginny. Ich wollte euch nicht anlügen. Wirklich nicht. Aber ich war selber nicht darauf vorbereitet."  
Mit einem tiefen Seufzer lies sich Hermine auf ihrem Bett nieder und lies traurig die Schultern hengen. Ginny setzte sich neben sie und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
"Was ist passiert?"  
"Ach Ginnny, ich weis momentan selbst nicht, wo mir der Kopf steht. In den letzten 5 Tage ist so viel passiert. Alles fing damit an, das ich, wie ich dir ja schon erzählt habe, Nachts duch die Gänge gelaufen bin und Snape mich jedesmal erwischt hat. An dem Morgen, nachdem du bei mir übernachtete hast, hat mich McGonagall zu sich ins Büro bestellt. Das warst du ja auch mit dabei..."  
Ginny nickte stumm.  
"...jedenfalls als ich dort ankam, traf ich ebenso auf Snape, der McGonagal von meine nächtlichen Ausflügen erzählt hatte. Die hat dann festgelegt, dass ich 5 Tage bei Snape einziehen muss, weil der mir einen Trank geben sollte, der meine Träume verschwinden lässt. Was dagegen unternehmen konnte ich ja nicht, also bin ich zu Snape gegeangen. Ganze 5 Tage war ich da unten eigesperrt und habe die Hälfte davon geschlafen. Doch als ich wach war, sind so seltsame Sache passiert. Ich weis jetzt auch was mein Traum bedeutet, was natürlich noch mehr Fragen aufwirft und noch seltsamer ist. Ich weis gerade echt nich was ich denken soll und was nicht. Es tut mir wirklichleid Ginny."  
"Ach du scheiße Hermine, das muss da der Horror gewesen sein! Und was waren das für seltsame Dinge? Und was bedeutete jetzt dein Traum?" Wollte das jüngere Mädchen wissen.  
"Ich weis es auch nicht genau. Manchmal als ich wach war, dann ja man kann es sich fast nicht vorstellen, aber Snape war manchmal freundlich und nett..."  
Ginny sackte der Unterkiefer nach unten. Hermine hingegen lachte bitter auf.  
"... ja, ich habe ihn sogar lachen gehört. Doch in dem anderen Moment, hat er wieder seine Maske aufgesetzt und war emotionslos, gemein und einfach nur ein Bastard geworden. Was meinen Traum betrifft, ja so kann ich es selbst kaum glauben. Ich habe dir ja schon mal erzählt, was ich träume. Am letzten Tag, habe ich meine Traum weiter träumen können und jetzt halt sich fest Ginny. Der Fremde, der mich verfogt hat, war Snape..."

"Nein!" Ginny war fassungslos.  
"...doch anstat mir etwas anzutun, schickte Snape mich zurück zu Harry, damit ich ihm helfen soll. Lucius Malfoy hatte mich verfolgt und den Auftrag mich zu töten. Snape war es dann, der gegen ihn kämpfte, damit ich zurück kann. Was allerdings am verwirrensten an der Geschichte war, dass sie wahr ist!..."  
"Was?" brülte die kleinere Gryffindor aufgebracht.  
"Ja, das alles ist wahr. Snape ist mir in den Wald gefolgt um mich zu Harry zu bringen und mich zu schützen. Als ich dann zurück zu der Schlacht gerannt bin und weiter gekämpft habe, hatte ich einen so mächtigen zauber ausgesprochen, dass ich keine Energie mehr hhatte und umgekippt bin, wodurch ich meine Erinnerung verloren habe und Ohnmächtig wurde. Als Snape dann aus dem Wald zurück kam, um weiter zu kämpfen, sah er mich auf dem Boden liegen und wollte sogar zu mir und mich in Sicherheit bringen. Doch McGonagal war schneller."  
Stille trat ein. Ginny sagte nichts, weil sie nicht wuste, was sie darauf antworten sollte und Hermine, weil sie ihren Gedanken wieder einmal nachhing. Irgendwann setzte Hermine doch noch etwas an ihre Erzählung hinterher.  
"Aber was ich nicht verstehe, ist das Snape sehr wohl Gefühle besitzt. Er versteckt sie nur hinter einer Maske aus Emotionslosigkeit. Und weist du was, einmal waren, wer weis wie das geschah, unsere Gesichter so nah aneinander und ich habe nichts dagegen unternommen. Verstehst du denn nicht Ginny? Er ist meine Lehrer, ich glaube ich verliere den Verstand!"  
Verzweifelt schaute Hermine Ginny in die Augen. Endlich fand diese auch ihre Sprache wieder.  
"Wow, das...das ist einfach...wow. Wie konntest du es nur 5 Tage lag mit ihm da unten aushalten? Und du hast ihn lachen gehört? Kann er das überhaupt? Aber das was du mir da erzählt hast ist echt unglaublich. Vielleicht warst du einfach auch nur zu müde und hast dich deswegen nicht weggedreht. Wie kann man denn auf Snape stehen? Aso wir reden hier immerhin von dem meist gehassten Mann von Hogwarts, der bösen Fledermaus aus dem Kerker. Du stehst doch nicht etwa auf ihn oder?"  
"Ich...ahm...ich... weis es echt nicht." Stotterte Hermine leise vor sich hin.  
Jetzt hält sie mich für völig durchgeknallt. Sie kündigt bestimmt die Freundschaft und erzählt alles rum.  
Doch Ginny reagierte anders als gedacht.  
"Naja etwas düsteres und geheimnisvolles hat er ja schon an sich." Verträumt schaute die jüngte Tochter der Weasleys in die Luft, als sie den entgleiteten Gesichtsausdruck von ihrer Freundin sah, musste sie anfangen mit lachen. Kurz darauf stimmte Hermine mit ein. Zu komisch war doch die Situation und das Erzählte.  
"Ach Hermine, du wirst schon sehen, alles wird wieder gut!" Versucht Ginny Hermine Mut zu machen. Kurz darauf verabschiedete sich Ginny von Hermine. Diese machte sich fertig und legte sich ins Bett. Zu anstrengend war der Tag gewesen.  
Ein Glück, Morgen ist Sonntag da kann ich ausschlafen.  
Müde fielen ihr die Augenn zu und im nächsten Moment war sie auch schon wieder eingeschlafen.  
Weiter unten im Kerker von Hogwarts stand ein Tränkemeister wiedereinmal vor seinem Fenster und schaute hinaus in die Nacht. In seinem Kopf hatten sich ebenso Fragen gebildet. Doch auch er konnte keine einzigste beantworten. Am meisten fragte er sich allerdings, wie er nur dies Mädchen so nah an ihn ran kommen konnte?


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclimer_: Die Figuren meiner Fanfiktion gehören J.K Rowling und ich verdiene kein Geld damit.

Sonntag

Kapitel 14

Der Sonntag fing schon mal gut an für Hermine. Sie wachte früh morgends auf und war endlich mal seit Tagen wieder ausgeschlafen. Die Sonne schien zum Fenster rein und auf ihrem Bett lag lang ausgestreckt, ihr getiegerter Kater Krummbein. Kurz streckte sich Hermine ebenfalls, bis sie aufstand und sich umzog. Schnell ging sie auch noch duschen, band sich danach ihre Haare zusammen und ging dann Richtung große Halle. Sie hatte schon seit einigen Tagen nicht mehr so gute Laune gehabt.  
Keiner kann mit meine gute Laune heute verderben.  
Wenn sie sich da mal nicht zu früh gefreut hat, denn sie wollte gerade um eine Ecke biegen, als sie in etwas Festes hinein lief. Ein Stück weit wurde sie nach hinten geschleudert, doch sie konnte sich gerade noch so abfangen. Kurz schloss sie ihre Augen und hielt sich den Kopf. Ihr war leicht schwindlig.  
"Miss Granger, können sie denn nicht aufpassen, wo sie hin laufen?"  
Bitte nicht der!  
Langsam öffnete Hermine erst ein Auge und dann das andere.  
"Ich wünsche ihnen auch einen guten Morgen Professor Snape." Sagte sie mit sarkstischer Stimme.  
"Vergreifen sie sich nicht im Ton Miss Granger! 5 Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor!"  
"Aber...aber es ist Sonntag!" Protestierte Hermine und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. Wütend funkelte Snape Hermine an. Dann senkte er seinen Kopf, dicht über den ihren. Sie musste ihren Kopf in den Nacken legen, um weiterhin Augenkontakt halten zu können.  
"Und selbst wenn es der letzte Tag der Menscheit wäre, würde ich mir es nicht nehmen lassen, Gryffindor Hauspunkte abzuziehen. 5 weitere Punkte von Gryffindor wegen Wiedersprechens eines Vorgesetztens."  
Seine Stimme war leise und bedrohlich. Nun funkelte Hermine iherseits Snape mit einem wütemden Blick an.  
"Und wenn es mein letzter Atemzug und mein letzter Gedanke wäre, ich würde es mir nie entgehen lassen, ihnen zu wiedersprechen!"  
Snape machte den Mund auf und wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen, die warscheinlich weiteren Punktabzug beinhaltete, doch er wurde von einer schrillen Stimme unterbrochen.  
"Guten Morgen Severus, Miss Granger..."  
Minerva McGonagall stand neben den Beiden und musterte sie von oben bis unten.  
"... ich hoffe sie haben sich auch bereits einen schönen guten Morgen gewünscht?"  
"Von meiner Seite aus schon, doch was Professor Snape anbelangt...!" Mit einem süffisanten Grinsen im Gesicht schaute sie Snape an. Der hingegen verdrehte seine Augen und richtete sich wieder auf. Dann nickte er Minerva kurz zu und verschwand in der großen Halle. Hermine trat kurz nach ihm ein, gefolgt von McGonagall.  
Doch kaum hatte die ein Fuß in die große Halle gesetzt, blieb Hermine aprubt stehen und schaute sich in dem verlassenen Sall um. Kein Schüler war weit und breit zu sehen. Nur ein paar Lehrer saßen an dem großen Tisch im Vordergrund. Als Professor McGonagall an ihr vorbei ging, hielt die jüngere Schülerin sie auf.  
"Professor, wo sind denn alle Schüler geblieben?" Fragte sie verwirrt.  
"Wissen sie das enn nicht? Heute ist in Hogsmead ein großes Event. Alle Läden sind geöffnet und es gibt einen großen Ausverkauf. Doch sie dürfen erst wieder am Montag raus gehen. Hat ihnen Severus denn nicht`s gesagt?"  
Vor Wut kochend ballte Hermine ihre Hände zu Fäusten und antwortete gepresst.  
"Nein, das hat er wohl vergessen mir zu sagen!"  
"Na dann wissen sie es ja jetzt. Kommen sie Miss Granger, da keiner sonst da ist, dürfen sie sich mit an den Lehrertisch setzen und mit uns essen. Alleine zu Füstücken ist nicht sonderlich angenehm."  
Die ältere Frau legte eine Hand auf Hermines Schulter und schob sie richtung Tisch. Dort angekommen, setzte McGonagall sie auch noch ausgerechnet neben sich und Snape. Dieser schaute das Mädchen mit hochgezogenen Augenbraun an.  
"Ach Miss Granger, was tun sie denn noch hier? Ich dachte sie hatten sich auf dem Gang nur verirrt und waren auf dem Weg nach Hogsmead. Dann hätte ich wenigstens meine Ruhe gehabt. Ach ich vergaß... sie dürfen ja erst am Montag wieder raus. Tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich es ihnen nichts schon früher gesagt habe." Seine Stimme triefte nur so vn Sarkasmus und Hohn.  
"Severus, sei nett!"  
"Aha, soll ich jetzt auch noch dein Hund spielen, der auf deine Befehle gehorcht Minerva?" Sagte Snape, den Kopf leicht zur Seite gedreht.  
"Und warum sind sie nicht in Hogsmead?" Wagte es Hermine sich ein zu mischen, währenddessen sie sich Kaffee einschenkte.  
"Ich glaube kaum, dass sie das etwas angeht Miss Granger!" Erneut mischte sich Wut mit unter seine Worte.  
"Nein, es geht mich wirklich nichts an, stimmt. Ich vermute eher, dass wenn sie vor die Tür treten, dass sie dann wegen der Sonne verbrennen?" Mit ihrerseits hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, musterte sie Snape.  
Der hingegen wurde noch zorniger, sofern das noch möglich war. Von McGonagall war ein leises Kichern zu hören, dass sie versuchte zu ersticken, indem sie von ihrem Brötchen abbiss. Es funktonierte alledings nicht.  
Der Tränkemeister wurde plötzlich wieder ruhig und ein schleimiges Grinsen umspielete seine Lippen. Mit nun nur noch einer hoch gezogenen Augenbraue, schaute er Hermine an. Sein Blick glitt immer tiefer und dann wieder nach oben. Dabei bleib er eine paar Sekunden zu lange an ihrem Hals hängen.  
"Kann durchaus möglich sein, Miss Granger. Doch warum sollte ich raus gehen? Ich könnte es zwar, nicht wie manch andere Personen, doch ich bevorzuge es Nachts zu jagen. Doch da ich jetzt schon wach bin und das Schloss einen hervorragenden Schutz vor der Sonne bietet, jage ich auch gerne hier drinnen. Ich bevorzuge allerdings junges Blut."  
Wieder glitt sein Blick auf Hermines Hals. Ihre Gesichtsfarbe, glich jetzt die von Snape. Neben Hermine fing McGonagall laut an zu husten, da sie sich verschluckt hatte.  
"Severus!" Empörte sich die alte Dame.  
"Außerdem können wir alle sehr froh sein, dass wir in Ruhe am Esstisch essen können und Miss Granger nicht versucht darauf zu nächtigen." Setzte er noch scharf dazu.  
Das ging zu weit. Wie konnte er es nur wagen? Wütend stand Hermine auf und schob dabei den Stuhl quietschend nach hinten. Mit einem Blick, der Menschen töten könnte, funkelte sie Snape ein letztes mal an und lief dann um den Tisch herum. Doch dann blieb sie plözlich stehen und drehte sich noch eimal zu den Anderen. Dann sagte sie laut, so dass es auch jeder hören konnte.  
"Achso ich würde den anderen Lehrern hier am Tisch noch raten, ihren Joguhrt oder andere Speisen, die mit einem Löffel gegessen werden, nicht zu sehr zu geniessen. Einem bestimmter Tränkemeister, könnte der Anblick zu sehr gefallen."  
Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und verschwand vollends aus der großen Halle. Wütend stapfte sie richtung Bibliothek. Den ganzen restlichen Tag machte sie nichts andes als Bücher zu lesen und über alles nach zu denken. Am Abend verschwand sie schließlich in ihrem Zimmer.


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclimer_: Die Figuren meiner Fanfiktion gehören J.K Rowling und ich verdiene kein Geld damit.

Doch nicht richtig aufgepasst und gebissen worden

Kapitel 15

Ihre Freunde konnte Hermine jetzt nicht sehen. Keinen von den Dreien. Sie wollte nicht wissen, was sie alles Schönes gekauft hatten. Immer noch aufgebracht, lief sie in ihrem Zimmer auf und ab.  
Was hat dieser Mann nur gegen mich? In dem einen Moment ist er super freundlich und nett und dann macht er mich wieder fertig. Dass kann nicht so weiter gehen!  
Schlafen konnte Hermine eh nicht mehr, also schlich sie sich raus und wieder einmal auf die Gänge von Hogwarts.  
Ich möchte nicht wieder erwischt werden aber ich kann auch nicht länger in meinem Zimmer bleiben. Dort kommt es mir vor, als ob die Wände immer näher kommen und mich einengen.  
Zu allem Überfluss hatte sie auch noch vergessen Socken oder Schuhe anzuziehen. Mit jedem Schritt den sie machte, gab es ein leisen Klatschen, dass an den Wänden wieder hallte. Langsam ging sie immer weiter. Den Kärkern wollte sie fern bleiben, also lief sie richtung Astronomieturm. Als sie um eine Ecke biegen wollte, stiess sie erneut mit etwas zusammen.  
"Ach kommen sie schon. Sind sie eigentlich überall?" Sagte sie sofort, als sie erkannte wer vor ihr stand.  
"Miss Granger, ich sage es ihnen ein letztes mal, vergreifen sie sich mir gegenüber nicht im Ton!..." Sagte er mit warnender Stimme.  
"...außerdem, was tun sie wieder Nachts hier auf den Gängen? Haben sie wieder geträumt?" Diesmal war Sorge in seiner Stimme zu hören, was Hermine wunderte.  
"Nein, ich konnte einfach nur nicht schlafen."  
"Und weswegen, wenn ich frage darf?" Eine Augenbraue schoss in die Höhe.  
"Nun ja, wenn ich ehrlich bin...wegen...ihnen!" Sagte Hermine im Flüsterton.  
"Wegen...mir?"  
"Ja, wegen ihnen. Ich verstehe sie einfach nicht."  
"Das hat noch keiner." Sagte Snape sehr leise, so dass es Hermine fast nicht verstand. Dabei drehte er sich um und ging zu dem nahegelegenen Fenster. Wieder einmal schaute er hinaus in die Nacht.  
Hermine konnte nun den kalten Boden unter ihren Füßen spüren und schritt ebenfalls zu dem Fenster, doch anstat sich neben ihn zu stelen, setzte sie sich auf den kleinen Vorsprung. Snape stand neben ihr und würdigte sie keines Blickes.  
"Wieso?" kam es plötzlich von Hermine, wie aus dem Nichts.  
"Wieso, was?"  
"Wieso hat sie noch keiner verstanden? Hat es noch keiner versucht? Ich habe es versucht, bin aber daran gescheitert."  
Nun schossen Snapes Augen doch zu Hermine hinüber. Überrascht zog er beide Augenbrauen nach oben.  
"Sie, haben versucht, mich, zu verstehen?"  
"Ja, doch sie tun so viele wiedersprüchliche Dinge, dass ein normaler Mensch nicht mehr mit kommt, was das für einen Sinn hat oder wie ihre Gedanken sind."  
"Sie denken eindeutig zu viel, Miss Granger." Stellte Snape fest.  
"Ja, schon möglich, doch anscheinend können sie meinen Gedanken auch nicht folgen. So sah es zumindest heute Morgen aus."  
"Ach, sie haben doch angefangen, hirnlose Sachen zu sagen."  
Nun wurden Beide wieder wütend. Immer laute wurde das Gespräch zwischen den Beiden.  
"Sie haben am Schluss doch dann aus dem Nähkästchen geplaudert!"  
"Aus den...Nähkästchen?"  
"Ja, das ist ein Kästchen, in dem die Muggel ihre Nähutensilien aufbewahren. Im übertragenem Sinne heißt das, dass sie private Information von Anderer weitergegeben haben."  
"Ich weis was das bedeutet. Ich in auch als Muggel aufgewachsen und das wissen sie ganz genau. Ich war nur über ihr Beispiel überrascht."  
"Was, sie sind überrascht?"  
"Ja, Miss Granger, selbst ich kann überrascht sein."  
Während das Gespräch immer hitziger wurde, näherten sich ihre Köpfe immer mehr. Plötzlich waren ihre Lippen nur noch Zentimeter voneinander entfernt. Stille ist eigetreten. Keiner sagte mehr etwas. Das einzigste was noch existierte, waren die Augen des jeweiligen anderen. Hermine spürte Snapes warem Atem auf ihren Lippen. Ihr Kopf war kompett leer.  
Plötzlich drückte Snape seine Lippen auf die ihre. Sie schloss die Augen. Es war ein leidenschaftlicher, emotionalen Kuss. Hermine vergaß alles um sich herum. Es fühlte sich so gut an. Ihr Herz fing an, schneller zu schlagen.  
Doch dann löste sich Snape ruckartig von ihr, wieder einmal. Das Mädchen öffnete ihre Augen und schaute in das verstörte Gesicht ihes Tränkemeisters.  
"Es...es tut mir leid...ich...ich hätte mich besser unter Kontrolle haben müssen." Stotterte er immer noch durcheinander.  
Dann drehte er sich schwungvoll um und verschwand in der Dunkelheit der Gänge. Hermine saß immer noch wie versteinert da und schaute in die Dunkelheit, in derr Snape gerade verschwunden war.  
War das ein Traum? Nein, ich bin eindeutg wach.  
Lansam stand Hermine auf und lief zurück in ihr Zimmer. Immer noch hatte sich kein richtiger Gedanke in ihrem Kopf gebildet. Wie in Trance legte sie sich auf ihr Bett und schaute die Decke an.  
Was war denn das gerade eben?  
Erst jetzt wurde ihr bewust, was da gerade passiert war. Snape hatt sie geküsst und sie, sie hatte den Kuss erwiedert.  
Die gesammte restliche Nacht konnte Hermine nicht mehr schlafen. Mit der Zeit schossen immer mehr Gedanken in den Kopf.  
Im Kerker lief einen ebenso aufgebrachter Tränkemeister in seinen Räumlichkeiten auf und ab und machte sich die selben Gedanken.  
Was habe ich da nur getan? Sie ist meine Schülerin! Aber verdammt, der Kuss hat sich so richtig angefühlt.


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclimer_: Die Figuren meiner Fanfiktion gehören J.K Rowling und ich verdiene kein Geld damit.

Kapitel 16

Frage und Antworten

Immernoch an die Decke starrend, lag Herine in ihrem Bett. Sie konnte jetzt nicht aufstehen und zum Frühstück in die große Halle gehen so als ob nichts geschehen wäre. Sie brauchte ein bischen Freiraum. Ein bischen Zeit für sich. Es war noch sehr früh am Morgen. Die meisten Schüler müssten eigentlich noch schlafen. Also stand Hermine auf, zog sich eine Jeans und einen Pullover an und ging aus ihrem Zimmer. Sie ging durch das Schloss und anschließend nach draußen zu ihrem Lieblingsplatz am See. Die Sonne war noch nicht ganz aufgegangen. Es roch nach Gras und Blumen. Ein leichter Wind brachte die Blätter der Bäume zum rascheln. Als Hermine am See ankam, funkelte die Sonne auf dem Wasser. Sie stellte sich an den Rand der Wiese und schlang die Arme um sich selbst. Ihre Haare flogen leicht im Wind nach hinten und sie schaute auf den See hinaus. Dann schloss sie ihre Augen und sie lies ihren Gedanken freien lauf. Doch anstatt das Fragen in ihrem Kopf erschienen, wurden eizelne Bilder abgespielt.  
Das Erste wie sie in der ersten Klasse war und Snape das erste mal sah.  
Dann die weiteren Jahre, wie er in seinem Klassenzimmer stand und Tränke erklärte.  
Anschließend wie er in ihrem Traum und über ihr Kniete und ihr sagte, sie sollte Harry helfen.  
Wie er lachte.  
Doch auch war ein Bild dabei, wie er am Frühstück saß und sie beleidigte. Doch am Schluss kam ihr ein Bild in den Kopf, dass hunderte von Emotionen in Hermine wach rief. Wie er sie küsste.  
Sie atmete laut aus und ein. Die frische Luft flutete ihre Lungen und verliesen sie wieder.  
Plötzlich spürte sie, wie eine Hand sich auf ihre Schulter legte. Sie zuckte zusammen und drehte sich ruckartig rum. Dort stand der Mann, von dem sie immer noch das Bild vor Augen hatte, wie er sie geküsste.  
Die Sonnenstrahlen fielen auf sein fahles Gesicht und seine dünnen Lippen traten besonders hervor. Seine tief schwarzen Augen bohrten sich in die von Hermine. Doch etwas war anders. Die steile Falte zwischen seinen Augen war gerade verschwunden.  
"Ich glaube wir müssen reden". Sagte Snape mit seiner tiefen Stimme, die Hermine eine Gänsehaut bescherte.  
Sie nickte leicht und er dreht sich um und ging zu der nahegelegenen Bank. Dort lies er sich nieder und schaute weit hinaus auf den See. Hermine stand immer noch an der selben Stelle und beobachtete ihn. Der Unglauben, dass er plötzlich wirklich bei ihr war, stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben.  
"Wollen sie dort stehen bleiben oder sollen wir dieses Gespräch im sitzen führen?" Fragte Snape in dem Moment, indem Hermine gerade eine Fuß bewegte um nach vorne zu laufen. Seine Augenbrauen waren hoch gezogen und der altbekannte Sarkasmus war wieder da.  
Langsam schritt die Gryffindor in richtung Bank und lies sich darauf nieder. Sie achtetet besnders auf den Abstand. Sie wollte nicht zu nah aber auch nicht zu weit entfernt von ihm sitzen.  
"Ich habe wirklich keine Ahnung was ich sagen soll." Stellte Hermine laut fest.  
"Es tut mir wirklich leid Miss Granger..." Kurz überlegte Snape.  
"...Hermiene." Setzte er noch hinten dran.  
"Ich hätte mich besser unter Kontrolle haben müssen. Das alles... hätte einfach nicht passieren dürfen."  
"Was meinen sie mit das...alles? Es war doch nur ein Kuss."  
"Nur ein Kuss?" Snape sah nun Hermine an.  
"Es war genau ein Kuss zu viel. Und mit Alles meine ich auch Alles."  
"Ach, denken sie es war ein Fehler?" Die Gryffindor wurde so langsam sauer. Snape reagierte völlig abweisend und ebenso sauer wie sie.  
"Natürlich war das ein Fehler. Was denken sie denn? Ich bin ihr Lehrer. Ich könnte nach Askaban kommen, wenn das raus kommt." Er wurde immer lauter und seine Stimme nahm immer mehr an Sarkasmus und Gehässigkeit zu.  
"Wow, es tut mir wirklich leid...Professor Snape... das ich so ein Fehler für sie war!"  
"Ich glaube wir sollten das Gespräch verschieben. So wie es aussieht, sind sie gerade nicht in der Lage richtig zu antworten. Ich denke es ist besser, wenn wir uns in den nächsten Tagen nicht begenen oder sehen."  
Snape stand mit Schwung von der Bank auf und ging richtung Schloss. Plötzlich hörte er eine Stimme hinter sich, die er fast nicht wahr nahm, weil sie so leise war.  
"Severus!"  
Er blieb stehen, drehte sich aber nicht um. Die Stimme fuhr fort.  
"Ich weis... das du das alles als Fehler ansiehst. Ich kann dich auch verstehen. Doch ich habe letzte Nacht wach gelegen und über alles nach gedacht. Ich habe dir erzählt, dass ich versucht habe dich zu verstehen. Wieder einmal will mein Gehirn mir nicht die Antwort geben, warum du mich geküsst hast. Doch ich weis auf jedenfall warum ich es zugelassen habe. Am Anfang habe ich dich gehasst. Du warst der Schrecken des Schlosses und ich hatte Angst vor dir. Doch als ich die 5 Tage bei dir verbrachte, habe ich gesehen, dass du auch nur ein Mensch bist. Du hast ebenso Gefühle wie jeder andere Mensch auf der Welt auch. Weist du noch an meinem letzten Tag, bei dem Frühstück? Als ich dir so nahme war, überströmten mich hunderte von Gefühlen. Ich war so überfordert, dass ich nicht wusste wo vorne und hinten ist. Auch wusste ich noch nicht, was das alles zu beudeuten hatte. Doch letzte Nacht, als wir uns geküsst haben, da wurde es mir bewust. Ich habe Gefühle, die ich jetzt nicht einfach unterdrücken kann. Das hat sich alles so schnell entwickelt, dass ich nicht weis, ob ich alleine mit diesen Gefühlen bin. Es ist mir egal ob du jetzt nicht mehr mit mir redest oder mich ignorierst. Aber ich musste das jetzt einfach sagen. Danke, dass du trotzdem zugehört hast... Severus."  
Sie war inzwischen von der Bank aufgestanden und hatte sich in Richtung See gedreht. Beide standen nun Rücken an Rücken. Hermine hatte aus ihrem Herzen gesprochen. Zu emotional war diese ganze Sache für sie. Desswegen liefen auch zwei vereinzelte Tränen ihre Wange hinunter. Doch sie gab kein Schluchtsen und keinen Ton von sich. Still weinte sie vor sich hin.  
Sie wusste nicht ob Severus noch hinter ihr stande. Doch sie hatte auch keine Schritte gehört, die sich entfernten.  
Plötzlich hörte sie doch Schritte. Alledings kamen diese auf sie zu. Zwei Hände legten sich um ihre Schulter und sie wurde unsamft herum gedreht. Vor ihr stand Snape. Man konnte nicht in seinem Gesicht sehen, was er gerde fühlte. Desswegen war sich Hermine auch nicht ganz sicher, ober er sauer auf sie war oder nicht. Die Falte zwischen seinen Augen war wieder aufgetaucht. Er dachte anscheinen nach. Seine Hände lagen immer noch auf ihren Schutern.  
Plötzlich wurde Snapes Gesicht ganz weich. Die Falte verchwand und seine Augen wurden tief und weich. Er sah jünger aus.  
Sein Kopf senkte sich und seine Lippen trafen auf die von Hermine. Diese war überrascht aber auch zu gleich erleichternt. Sie schloss die Augen und lies ihren Gefühlen freien lauf. Der Kuss war anders, als der gestern Nacht. Er war mit mehr Emotion, er war liebevoller.  
Ohh, wie ich mir das gewünscht habe.  
Nach einer Weile lösten sich die Beiden voneinander, da sie keine Luft mehr bekamen. Er lehnte seine Stirn an ihre und legte eine Hand an ihre Wange. Er schaute ihr tief in die Augen.  
"Ist das Antwort genug?" Fragte Severus leise.  
Mehr als ein kurzes Nicken brachte Hermine nicht zustande. Lange standen die beiden noch so da. Hermine konnte immer noch nicht richtig begreifen, was eigentlich gerade passiert war oder immer noch geschieht.  
"Auf die Gefahr hin jetzt dumm zu wirken, du hast die selben Gefühle wie ich?"  
Nun löste Snape sich von Hermine und trat neben sie. Er schaute hinaus auf den See und überlegte kurz, ehe er antwortete.  
"Ja, ich glaube ich kann es nicht mehr länger läugnen und verdrengen."  
Hermine sagte kein Wort. Sie nahm einfach nur seine Hand in die ihre und schaute ihn von der Seite an. Er drehte seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung und sagte dann.  
"Ich glaube wir sollten so langsam zurück gehen. Es wird zu kalt hier draußen."  
"Ja, ich glaube du hast recht."  
"Alledings ist es glaub ich besser, wenn ich vor gehe und du dann nach kommst. Es ist ein bischen auffällig, wenn wir zusammen zurück ins Schloss gehen."  
"Ja, stimmt. Wir sehen und dann Übermorgen im Unterricht."  
Sie schenkte ihm ein Lächeln und er schritt davon. Ein letzter Blick und Snape verschwand hinter den Bäumen.  
Ein Lächeln legte sich auf Hermines Gesicht und sie drehte sich erneut zum See, um hinaus zu sehen. Die Arme schlang sie dabei um sich. Nach ein paar Minuten, machte sie sich ebenfalls auf den Weg zurück ins Schloss. Dort angekommen, verschanste sie sich gleich in der Biblothek, um ihre Ruhe zu haben. Den gesammten restlichen Tag, verbrachte sie mit kurzem lesen und vor sich hin träumen. Am Abend ging sie dann zurück in ihr Zimmer und legte sich schlafen. Ihr letzter Gedanke galt nun nicht mehr Snape, ihrem Tränkelehrer, sondern Severus.


	17. Chapter 17

_Disclimer_: Die Figuren meiner Fanfiktion gehören J.K Rowling und ich verdiene kein Geld damit.

Doch nicht?

Kapitel 17

Es war mal wieder Montag morgen und die Schule hatte wieder begonnen. Alle Schüler hatten sich in der großen Halle für das Frühstück versammelt. Darunter auch Hermine, Ron, Harry und Ginny. Es unterhielten sich nur vereinzelte Gruppen von Schülern, ansonsten war es still. Alle schliefen fast im Sitzen ein. Hermine saß neben Ginny, die ihen Kopf auf den Tisch gelegt hatte und vor sich hin schnarchte. Harry hatte die Augen zu und Ron aß einfach alles ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen. Hermine hatte keinen Hunger. Sie hatte den Kopf in die Hände gestützt und starrte auf den freien Platz am Lehrertisch, an dem normalerweise immer Snape saß.  
Wo ist er denn nur? Ist ihm etwas passiert?  
So langsam machte sie sich Sorgen. Plötzlich schnipsten vor ihren Augen zwei Finger. Hermine erschreckte sich dermaßen, dass sie zusammen zuckte und gegen Ginny stiß. Diese hatte gerade geschnarcht und war dann schlagartig ebenso hoch geschreckt wie Hermine. Verschlafen und müde sah Ginny in die Runde.  
"Was ist los? Hatt der Unterricht schon begonnen?" hysterisch stopfte sie sich eine Scheibe Brot in den Mund.  
"Nein, keine Sorge, Hermine hat gerade nur auf Snapes leeren Platz gestaart. Sie kann es warscheinlich kaum mehr erwarten ihn zu sehen..."  
Hermine verschluckte sich an ihrem Joghurt, den sie gerade essen wollte. Erschrocken starrte sie zu Ron.  
"Sie wird ihm warscheinlich den Hals umdrehen und total ausflippen wenn sie ihn sieht. Er hat sie schließlich vor allen bloß gestellt." Vor sich hin grinsend schaute Ron Hermine an.  
Diese atmete nur erleichtert aus.  
Ich hatte schon gedacht er wüsste was!  
Nachdem alle noch eine Scheibe Brot aßen, begaben sie sich in den Unterricht. Hermin konnte sich an diesem Morgen nicht konzentrieren. Vorallem lag es daran das sie müde war, doch noch viel mehr beschäftigte sie Snape, der wie sich herrausstellte auch nicht zum Mittag und Abendessen in der großen Halle erschien. Harry und Ron hatten ihr schon den ganzen Tag komische Blicke zugeworfen. Es passte gar nicht zu Hermine so unkonzentriert zu sein.  
Sie hatte in Verwandlung einen Frosch anstatt in eine Tasse in ein Yak verwandelt, dass dann den gesammten Klassenraum vewüstete.  
Am Abend saßen dann Ron, Harry und Hermine im Gemeinschaftsraum. Die Jungs spielten Zauberschach und Hermines Blick hing am Feuer, dass im Kamin vor sich hin brannte.  
"Sag mal Hermine, geht es dir gut?" Hörte sie plötzlich eine Stimme neben sich sagen. Es war Ron, der sich auf die Couch gesetzt hatte und sie nun offen musterte.  
"Ja klar, warum fargst du?"  
"Naja, heute in Verwandlung hast du einen Frosch in ein Yak verwandelt. Das passt so gar nicht zu dir. Du kannst doch sonst auch immer alles. Und jetzt sitzt du hier uns starrst stundenlang einfach nur in das Feuer so wie heute morgen auf Snaps Platz..."  
"Ahm..ja... ich...ahm... fühle mich nur ein bischen... krank. Es ist aber nichts Schlimmes. Ich habe warscheinlich nur... nur eine Erkältung."  
Innerlich lobte Hermine sich selbst für die Lüge, die ihr so schnell einfiel. Und so wie sie in den Gesichtern von Harry und Ron sehen konnte, glaubten die Beiden es ihr auch noch.  
Ron rutschte ein Stück weg von Hermine.  
"Tut mir leid Mine, wir haben am Samstag ein Quidditsch Spiel. Ich darf nicht krank werden. Aber ich kann dich morgen früh gerne zu Madame Pomfrey begleiten."  
"Ach nein danke Ron, ich glaube ich kann es gerade noch so allein in den Krankenflügel schaffen." Lachend schaute sie ihre Freunde an.  
Nach ein paar weiteren Minuten, in denen die Drei zusammen lachten, verabschiedeten sich die Jungs und gingen zu Bett. Hermine sagte sie wolle noch ein bischen Aufbleiben und lesen. Doch kaum waren ihre Freunde verschwunden stand sie auf und machte sich auf den Weg in den Kerker.  
Ich muss einfach wissen ob es ihm gut geht. War das alles vielleicht doch zu viel?  
So leise wie nur möglich schlich sie durch die Gänge. Es war dunkel und der Weg war nur durch die Fackeln an der Wand beleuchtet. Hermine kamen es wie Stunden vor, die sie gebraucht hatte, bis sie endlich vor der Tür ankam.  
Sachte klopfte sie an. Lange zeit passierte nichts. Hermine wollte gerade wieder gehen, als sie doch noch Schritte hörte. Einen Spalt breit wurde die Tür geöffnet. Dahinter stand Snape. Sein Gesicht war nur zu Hälfte zu sehen, da die andere von der Tür verdeckt war.  
"Was wollen sie Miss Granger?" Fragte er emotionslos.  
Hermine konnte es einfach nicht fassen. Gestern gestand er ihr noch mit einem atemberaubenden Kuss seine Gefühle und heute nennte er sie Miss Granger?  
"Ach, heute bin ich also wieder Miss Granger?" Ihre Stimme klang wütend und entäuscht zugleich. Hermine verkreuzte die Arme vor der Brust und verlagerte ihr Gewicht auf ein anderes Bein.  
Kurz schätzte Snape die Situation ab. Dann öffnete er die Tür komplett und schaute sich im Gang um. Da keine Menschenseele mehr zu sehen war, bat er Hermine herein. Diese rannte fast vor Wut in den Raum. In der Mitte blieb sie stehen und drehte sich um. Snape hatte die Tür geschlossen und ging nun Richtung Schreibtisch. Dort lehnte er sich an und schaute zu Hermine.  
"Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht! Wo warst du heute den ganzen Tag?" Sprudelte es auch schon gleich aus Hermine heraus.  
"Ich musste nachdenken."  
"Nachdenken?"  
"Ja."  
"Über was?"  
"Über uns."  
"Und zu welchem Entschluss bist du gekommen?" Fragte Hermine hysterisch.  
Snape hob seine Hand und legte zwei Finger zwischen die Augen auf den Nasenrücken. Den Kopf hielt er gesenkt und die Augen hatte er geschlossen. Sekunde um Sekunde verstrichen, in denen er einfach nur so da stand und nichts sagte. Hermine zeriss es fast vor Neugierde.  
"Ich glaube... aus uns kann nichts werden."  
Diese Antwort hatte gesessen. Hermine hingen die Arme schlaff an ihrem Körper herunter und der Mund stand ihr offen. In ihrem Kopf schalte diese Antwort wie ein Echo immer wieder.  
"Was...was meinst du damit?"  
"Das was es bedeutet. Aus uns kann einfach nichts werden."  
"Aber...aber...warum?"  
Snape lies seine Luft laut hörbar aus den Lungen. Dann schaute er Hermine direkt in die Augen.  
"Vielleicht war das Gestern ein Fehler und ich hätte dir meine Gefühle nicht zeigen dürfen. Sieh mal ich bin fast doppelt so alt wie du und bin außerdem noch deine Lehrer. Wenn das jemand raus bekommt dann kann ich gleich nach Askaban gehen. Du willst ja schließlich auch mal eine Ausbildung nach der Schule machen. Ich werde auf jeden Fall hier bleiben und die Dummköpfe weiter unterrichten."  
"Ist das alles weswegen du kneifst?"  
"Ich kneife nicht. Ich lege nur Tatsachen fest."  
"Ach, du kneifst also nicht? Du hast dir heute den ganzen Tag Gedanken gemacht, warum wir nicht zusammen sein können. In nichts hast du etwas positives gesehen. Wenn du dir so viele Gedanken gemacht hast, dann muss doch auch wenigstens eine positive Seite dabei gewesen sein oder?"  
"Nun ja..."  
"Jaaaa?" Hermine zog das ja so in die Länge, das ihr fast die Luft aus ging.  
"Lass mich bitte ausreden!" Snape erdolchte sie fast mit seinem Blick.  
Als Antwort zog Hermine nur die Augenbrauen hoch.  
"Natürlich habe ich auch positive Aspekte gefunden. Doch die negativen sind die, die sich eben in den Vorergrund drängen."  
"Achso und das waren: zu alt, wir dürfen das nicht und Ausbildung. Also erstens es ist mir egal ob du älter bist als ich. Ich mag dich genauso wie du bist. Zweitens, wir müssen unsere Beziehung einfach bis Jahresende geheim halten. Dann bist du nicht mehr mein Lehrer und wir können zusammen sein. Und drittens selbst wenn ich mene Ausbildung mache, dann kann ich immer noch zu dir apparieren. Dann können wir auch zusammen leben."  
Während sie redete wurde Hermine immer ruhiger. Sie hatte begriffen, dass man mit anschreien bei Snape nicht weit kommt. Dieser saß nun sehr nachdenklich an dem Schreibtisch gelehnd ihr gegenüber. Eine Hand hatte er under sein Kin gelegt und eine um sich selbst geschlungen.  
Hermine trat ein paar Schritte nach vorne auf Snape zu. Er schreckte sofort mit dem Kopf nach oben und schaute Hermine in die Augen. Plötzlich lies er seine Arme hängen und trat auf Hermine zu. Er umarmte sie.  
"Es tut mir leid Hermine. Wir sind in einer sehr misslichen Lage."  
"Ist schon ok. So lange alles jetzt wieder in ordnung ist?"  
"Ja wir bekommen das schon irgendwie hin."  
Sie schauten sich tief in die Augen. Snape hob seine Hand und strich ihr eine Haarstäne aus dem Gesicht. Sie schloss die Augen und genoss diese Berührung. Mit seinen Fingern strich er an ihrer Wange entlang und fuhr dann die Konturen ihrer Lippen nach. Hermine stellte sich auf die Zehnspitzen und lehnte ihre Stirn an seine.  
"Wir schaffen das schon." Flüsterte sie leise.  
Snape lehnte sich vor und küsste sie. Seine Hände hatte er um sie geschlungen und zog sie weiter an sich. Der Kuss wurde immer intensiver und bald bekamen Hermine nicht mehr mit, was um sie herum geschah. Langsam schob Snape Hermine rückwärts und dirigierte sie durch eine Tür, die sie direkt in sein Schlafzimmer führte.  
Dort angekommen löste sich Hermine von Snape und schaute sich um. Zu neu war das alles. Ein rießiges Himmelbett mit, natürlich grüner Bettwäsche, stand an der einen Wand. Daneben jeweils zwei Nachtschränke und gegenüber ein rießiger Schrank aus schwerem, dunklem Holz. Es gab sogar ein verzabertes Fenster. Der Boden war komplett mit Teppich ausgelegt. Die restlichen Wände waren ebenfalls mit Bücherregalen voll gestellt.  
"So geschockt, dass du keinen Ton mehr raus bekommst?" Die Stimme kam von dem Bett, auf dem Snape nun saß und Hermine mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht musterte.  
"Nein, es ist sehr... Slytherin."  
"Danke."  
Hermine setzte sich in Bewegung und stellte sich vor Snape. Der nahm ihre Hände in seine und gab jeweils einen Kuss darauf.  
"Ein bischen rot könnte dieses Zimmer auch vertragen." Sagte Hermine leise.  
"Das glaubst du doch wohl selber nicht." Gab er als Antwort zurück. Ein kehliges Lachen füllte den Raum.  
"Ich glaube kaum, dass Professor McGonagall da zustimmen würde."  
Ein leises Knurrren war von Snape zu hören. Kurz darauf zog er Hermine auf sein Bett.  
Noch lange hielten sich Beide wach, bis sie spät in der Nacht, zufrieden, Arm in Arm einschliefen.


	18. Chapter 18

_Disclimer_: Die Figuren meiner Fanfiktion gehören J.K Rowling und ich verdiene kein Geld damit.

Kapitel 18

Schmetterlinge im Bauch

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Hermine auf. Sie drehte sich auf den Bauch und wollte weiter schlafen, als sie plötzlich etwas an ihrem Bein spürte.  
"Kummbein geh weg!" Nuschelte Hermine in ihr Kissen.  
Sie trat nach ihrer "Katze", doch anstatt dass es verschwand, war ein lautes Brummen direkt neben ihrem Ohr zu hören. Hermien machte schlagartig ihre Augen auf und sofort kamen ihr die Bilder von letzter Nacht in den Kopf. Ihr Gesicht lief erst rot an und dann umspielte ein Lächeln ihren Mund.  
Sie drehte sich auf die Seite und schaute auf den Mann der neben ihr lag und noch schlief. Sein Gesicht war entspannt und hatte ein klein wenig Farbe bekommen.  
Genüsslich dachte Hermine an die Zärtlichkeiten der letzten Nacht und konnte ein leises Kichern nicht unterdrücken.  
Erneut musterte sie Snape. Er hatte noch die Augen zu, doch sie war sicher, das er kopftechnisch schon vollkommen wach war und nur so tat als ob er schlafen würde. Hermine bäugte sich zu ihm und gab ihm erst einen Kuss auf seine Nase, dann auf die Stirn und dann auf den Mund. Snape bewegte sich nur langsam. Ein Lächeln umspielte seinen Lippen.  
Bei Merlin, so sieht er um Jahre jünger aus!  
Plötzlich schossen Snaps Hände zu Hermine und zog sie auf sich. Ein spitzer kurzer Schrei war von ihr zu hören, gefolgt von erneutem Gekicher. Snape knurrte erneut.  
"Du hörst dich an wie ein wildes Tier, wenn du so knurrst." Sagte Hermine scherzend.  
Snape wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als von draußen Gelächter und viele Schritte zu hören waren.  
"Erwartest du noch Besuch?" Wunderte sich Hermine.  
Mit einem Ruck saß Snape in seinem Bett. Hermine saß immer noch auf seinem Schoß. Erschrocken schaute er Hermine in die Augen und sagte.  
"Der Unterricht, es ist Dienstag, ich muss unterrichten!"  
"Ohhh nein!" Kam es auch schon gleich von der Gryffindor.  
Schnell sprangen beide aus dem Bett und suchten ihre Kleidung zusammen. Snape murmelte vor sich hin, so etwas wie: Ich bin noch nie zu spät gekommen. In all den Jahren.  
"Hast du irgendwo... meinen...BH gesehen?" Rief Hermine aus dem Wohnzimmer.  
"Vielleicht hatt ihn dein räudiger Kater weggeschleppt, der heute morgen da war." Rief Snape als Antwort zurück.  
Hermine erschien im Türrahmen und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen dagegen.  
"Ha ha, seh witzig. Hast du ihn nun gesehen, oder nicht?"  
Snape stelte sich ihr gegenüber und zog Hermines BH aus seiner Hosentasche.  
"Was macht er da in deiner... Tasche?" Fragte Hermine überrascht.  
Snape hingegen zog nur die Augenbrauen hoch und grinste in typischer Slytherinart.  
"Typisch. Aber noch eine Frage... wie soll ich hier ungesehen raus kommen?" Wolte Hermine wissen.  
"Naja dir bleibt wohl nichts anderes übrig als erneut zu spät zum Unterricht zu kommen...Miss Granger."  
"Na gut, aber wehe du machst mich noch einmal so fertig wie letztes mal... Professor Snape, ansonsten wirst du so etwas hier..." Sie hielt ihren BH in die höhe "... nie wieder sehen."  
Diesmal lag es an Hermine, die schelmisch Grinste.  
"Doch Slytherin." Sagte Snape, gab Hermine im vorbeigehen einen Kuss und verschwand dann.  
Hermine wartete noch kurz an der Tür und lauschte solange, bis keine Geräusche mehr zu hören waren. Langsam öffnete sie die Tür und schaute sich im Gang um. Keiner war zu sehen. Sie ging raus, schloss die Tür und lief denn Gang entlang, bis sie vor dem Klassenraum ankam. Hermine schlug sich leicht rechts und links auf die Wangen und verstrubbelte ihre Haare, damit sie so aussah, als ob sie her gerannt wäre.  
Mit einem Ruck öffnete sie die Tür und trat ein. Alle Köpfe drehten sich in ihre Richtung.  
"Ach, Miss Granger, schön dass sie auch noch den Weg in meinen Unterricht gefunden haben."  
"Es tut mir leid Proessor Snape, aber ich habe...verschlafen."  
Nur mit Mühe und Not konnte Hermine sich ein Grinsen verkneifen.  
"Das ist ja etwas ganz neues..." Sagte Snape sarkastisch. Er hatte wieder seine normale Maske aufgesetzt.  
"...setzen sie sich Miss Granger und kommen sie nach dem Unterricht zu mir, dann werde ich ihnen ihre Strafe mitteilen."  
Hermien setzte sich neben Ron und Harry, die ihr einen Platz frei gehalten hatten. Beide schauten sie verblüfft an. Als Hermine saß, bäugte Ron sich zu Hermine und flüsterte.  
"Hey Hermine, wie hast du es geschafft, dass die Fledermaus dich nicht fertig gemacht hat?"  
Sie beugte sich nach rechts und flüsterte.  
"Ich verrate nie meine Tricks."  
Ron stande der Mund offen. Er staarte Hermin immernoch verblüfft an. Er konnte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie Hermine das geschafft haben sollte und vorallem was sie meinte mit... Tricks.  
Der Rest des Unterrichtes verlief normal ab. Am Ende der Stunde, als alle draußen waren, stand Hermine vor Snapes Pult und schaute ihn wartend an. Dieser erwiederte nur ihren Blick und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück.  
"So so Miss Granger, sie haben also verschlafen?"  
"Ja Sir, das lag daran, dass ich letzte Nacht kaum ein Auge zu bekommen habe."  
"Ach, und woran lag dass?"  
"Naja, da war so eine böse Fledrmaus, die mich einfach ständig beißen wollte und mich nicht in Ruhe gelassen hat."  
"Als Strafe müssen sie leider heute Abend bei der bösen Fledermaus Nachsitzen kommen. Um 9:00 Uhr."  
"Also gut Professor. Bis heute Abend."  
Mit diesen Worten ging Hermine aus dem Klassenzimmer. Der restliche Tag verlief ganz gut. Harry und Ron löcherten sie, wie sie es gemacht hatte, das Snape ihr nicht den Kopf abgerissen hatte. Doch Hermine schwieg. Einzig Ginny erzählte sie alles, da diese schon von anfang an eingeweiht war.  
Am Abend ging Hermine erneut in den Kerker. Sie klopfte an die Tür und wartete. Snape öffnete nach einer Weile und ging einen Schritt zur Seite ohne etwas zu sagen. Hermine trat ein und stellte sich mitten in den Raum. Snape schloss die Tür und wollte gerade etwas sagen, doch Hermine unterbrach ihn.  
"Warte, eh du etwas sagst muss ich dir etwas mitteilen. Ich habe mir heute etwas überlegt. Du hast dir doch Sorgen um meine Ausbildung gemacht. Mir ist etwas eingefallen, ich hab mir überlegt naja..."  
"Jaaaaa?" Unterbrach Snape sie und zog dabei die Augenbrauen hoch.  
"Ich möchte Zaubertränke studieren. Ich kann doch hier in Hogwarts bleiben und du kannst mich ausbilden. Wie findest du das?"  
Snape stand nur da und schaute sie an. Eine Weile sagte er nichts.  
"Severus?"  
"Das, das... ich weis nicht was ich davon halten soll."  
"Wie, aber...warum?"  
Snape ging auf Hermine zu und legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern.  
"Hermine, du bist sehr klug und die beste deines Jahrgangs. Willst du wirklich deine Fähigkeiten nur für Zaubertränke benutzen. Du könntest alles machen. Sollen es wirklich Zaubertränke sein?"  
"Hör zu Severus, ich habe mir heute den ganzen Tag den Kopf darüber zerbrochen. Ich habe meine Entscheidung getroffen. Ich möchte Zaubertränke bei dir lernen. Ich möchte mit dir zusammen sein."  
Kurz überlegte Snape.  
"Gut, wenn das dein Wunsch ist, geh morgen zu Minerva und frag sie ob du hier bleiben darft."  
Hermine gab Snape einen Kuss.  
Den restlichen Abend verbrachten die Beiden damit, auf der Couch zu sitzen, mit einem Glas Wein und diskutierten über alle möglichen Themen.  
XXXXX  
Am nächsten Tag gig Hermine am Mittag zu Professor McGonagall. Sie trat vor den Wasserspeier und sagte laut.  
"Ich möchte die Schulleiterin sprechen."  
Die Treppe erschien und Hermine fuhr nach oben. Dort angekommen klopfte sie an die Tür des Büros und kurz darauf hörte sie ein "Herein".  
Hermine betrat da Büro und wurde so gleich begrüßt.  
"Miss Granger, was kann ich für sie tun?" Minerva schaute Hermine freundlich an.  
"Guten Tag Professor McGonagall, ich bin hier, weil ich mit ihen etwas besprechen will."  
"Natürlich, setzen sie sich doch."  
Dieser Aufforderung kam Hermine nach.  
"Ich wollte sie etwas fragen, und zwar habe ich mir gestern Gedanken über meine Zukunft gemacht. Ich bin auch zu einem Entschluss gekommen. Und deswegen bin ich auch hier. Ich wollte sie fragen ob ich nach der Schule noch hier bleiben darf und Zubertränke studieren darf?"  
McGonagall durchborte sie mit ihren Augen.  
Ohh, bitte lass sie nichts merken.  
"Das ist eine überraschende Neuigkeit Miss Granger. Natürlich freu ich mich, dass sie gerade unsere Schule ausgesucht haben und ich denke, da sie ziemlch früh damit zu mir gekommen sind, wird das auch kein Problem werden. Doch darf ich fragen, wie sie darauf kommen. Denn soviel ich weis, unterrichtet Severus dieses Fach und er wird sie dann auch ausbilden. Verstehen sie mich nicht falsch, aber Severus ist nicht gerade... der... Liebling der Schüler?"  
Ohh nein, was soll ich denn jetzt sagen?  
"Ja, dass ist eine berechtigte Frage. Ahm... ich...finde Zaubertränke einfach toll und will das später als Beruf machen. Da ist es mir egal wer mich ausbildet. Ich...werde...Professor Snape schon irgendwie überstehen. Ich weis wie ich mich wehren kann und lass mir nicht alles gefallen." Zur Bestätigung grinste Hermine die Dirktorin breit an.  
Und wie ich weis wie man ihn gefügig machen kann.  
Die Schulleiterin von Hogwarts schaute Hermine mistrauisch an.  
"Na gut Miss Granger, ich schaue mal was ich für sie tun kann. Wenn sie mich nun bitte entschuldigen würen, ich habe noch viel zu tun. Ich wünsche ihnen noch einen schönen Tag."  
"Natürlich und danke." Verabschiedete sich Hermine.  
Vor der Tür lehnte sie sich erst einmal gegen die Wand und schloss ihre Augen. Langsam lies sie die Luft aus ihrer Lunge. Ihr Gesicht glühte und ihr Beine waren weich.  
Dafür, dass ich nicht lügen kann, hab ich das ganz gut hin bekommen. Aber ich werde das Gefüh nicht los, dass sie irgendetwas weis.


	19. Chapter 19

_Disclimer_: Die Figuren meiner Fanfiktion gehören J.K Rowling und ich verdiene kein Geld damit.

Das Ende

Kapite 19

Die Nächste Zeit wurde sehr stressig für Hermine. Die Prüfungen standen bald an und wie Hermine nun mal war, lernte sie jeden Tag bis spät in die Nacht. Natürlich war dann nicht mehr viel Zei für Snape übrig und sie sahen sich nur ab und zu. Manchmal musste Snape Hermine auch sozusagen zwingen zu ihm zu kommen, da sie auch mal eine kleine Pause zwischendurch brauchte. Er lies sie einfach nachsitzen.  
An diesen Abenden gab er meistens ein oder zwei Gläser Wein und viel zu erzählen. Oder sie verbrachten eine romantische Nacht. Es hatte noch keiner etwas von Snape und Hermine bemerkt. Hermine hatte noch einen Grund sich zu freuen. Ein paar Tage nachdem sie bei McGonagall war bekam sie Bescheid, dass sie ihre Ausbildung in Hogwarts machen konnte. Noch am selben Abend berichtete sie Snape von der guten Naricht. Dieser war natürlich auch begeistert (auf seine typische Art und Weise).  
Als die Prüfung vorbei waren saßen Snape und Hermine eines Abends zusmmen in Snapes Räumen.  
"Weißt du was?" Begann Hermine.  
"Was?" Fragte Snape genervt.  
"Ich glaube ich hab Aufgabe 9 in Zaubertränke nicht richtig beantwortet." Gab Hermine frustrierend zu.  
"Das ist nicht dein ernst oder?"  
"Doch warum?" Irritiert schaute Hermine Snape an.  
Sie saßen zusammen auf der Couch. Hermine lag in Snapes Arm und schaute nun hoch in sein Gesicht.  
"Ich habe bereits ein paar Arbeiten angeschaut. Unteranderem war deine mit dabei. Du hast zu jeder Frage so viel geschrieben, dass selbst die ganze Rückseite beschrieben ist und das in kleinster Schrift. Du kannst gar keine Aufgabe falsch beantwortet haben, weil bei dem vielen Text bestimmt irgendwo die richtige Antwort steht." Seine Stimme triefte nur so vor Spott.  
Hermine sah erstaunt aus. Ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen. Doch sie war auch wütend.  
Wie kann er nur so wenig Mitgefühl zeigen?  
Hermine setzte sich auf und rückte ein Stück weg von ihm. Die Arme verschränkt staarte sie gerade aus.  
"Danke für dein Mitgefühl. Ich wette ich habe diese Aufgabe total versaut."  
Snape sties die Luft aus seinen Lungen und verdrehte die Augen. Dann rutschte er zu Hermine und legte beide Hände auf ihre Schultern. Er redete auf sie ein und nach jedem Wort gab er ihr einen Kuss auf den Hals.  
"Ach, Hermine selbst wenn du diese Aufgabe nicht richtig hast, werden bestimmt die restlichen richtig sein. Überleg doch mal wie viel du gelernt hast. Da kann nur etwas Gutes raus kommen. Auf jedenfall wird deine Arbeit besser werden als bei den anderen Dummköpfen deiner Klasse."  
Hermine drehte sich zu ihm und küsste ihn.  
"Naja, wenn du die Arbeiten schon angeschaut hast, dann weist du sicherlich, wass ich... für eine... Note habe oder?" Sagte Hermine verspielt.  
"Miss Granger, wollen sie etwa einen Lehrer ausnutzen?" Er zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.  
"Nein, so etwas würde ich doch nie tun!" Sie gab ihm einen weiteren Kuss. Ihre Stimme hatte sarkatische Züge angenommen.  
"Doch Slytherin." Gab Snape von sich.  
"Ich habe nur von der Oberschlange gelernt." Hermine lachte laut los.  
Natürlich sagte er Hermine nicht ihre Note.  
XXX  
Die Tage vergingen und irgendwann kam der Abschlussball. Hermine hatte ein wunderschönes Kleid in Hogsmead bekommen. Eng anliegend und in schwarz. Am Morgen der Abschlussfeier, kam Ginny in Hermines Zimmer gerannt und dreht schon durch, weil sie ihre Haare nicht richtig hin bekam.  
Hermine half ihr und machte anschließend sich sebst fertig. Gegen Abend versammelten sich dann alle im Gemeinschaftsraum und Professor McGonagall holte sie anschließend ab. Die große Halle war festlich geschmückt und anstatt die rießigen Haustische standen kleinere da. Eine große Tanzfläche war zu sehen.  
Als erstes stelten sich alle Lehrer in einer Reihe auf und Minnerva McGonagall rief nacheinander die Namen der Abgänger auf.  
"Hermine Granger!" War nun ihr Name zu hören.  
Hermine war aufgeregt. Ihre Hände zitterten. Langsam ging sie die paar Stufen hoch und nahm die Pergamentrolle von McGonagall entgegen. Danach schüttelte sie ihr die Hand und anschließend allen anderen Lehrern, die in einer Reihe standen. Als Hermine bei Snape ankam, versuchte sie sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Ebenso wenig wie er sich, denn er hatte wieder einmal seine übliche Maske aufgesetzt.  
Der restliche Abend verlief ganz nett. Ihre Freunde waren auf der Tanzfläche und andere unterhielten sich in kleinen Gruppen. Doch Hermine saß alleine an einem kleinem runden Tisch. Sie war die Klassenbeste. Ihre Noten waren überragend. Doch war sie sehr nachdenklich.  
Snape stand auf der anderen Seite und schaute in die Runde, bis er an Hermine hängen blieb. Plötzlich kam ihm eine Idee. Er nahm eine Serviette, schrieb etwas darauf und lies es anschließend unbemerkt mit dem Zauberstab zu Hermine fliegen. Diese war ganz überrascht, faltete den Zettel auf und las:  
Komm in 10 Minuten raus vor das Eingangstor. Ich warte dort auf dich.  
S.  
Hermine wusste sofort von wem diese Naricht war. Sie schaute sich im Raum um und sah Snape gerade mit McGonagall reden.  
Snape wollte gerade gehen, als er seinen Namen hörte.  
"Severus, warte bitte kurz!"  
Seine Vorgesetzte kam auf Snape zu gelaufen, mit zwei Gläsern Punsch in der Hand.  
"Was gibt es denn so wichtges Minerva? Ich habe es eilig."  
"Ach du hast noch etwas vor?"  
Snape verdrehte die Augen. McGonagall hingegen drückte ihm eines der Gläser in die Hand.  
"Ja aber das geht dich nichts an."  
"Natürlich, ich wollte dich auch nicht lange aufhalten Severus, ich wollte dich nur fragen ob du schon gehört hast, dass du eine Praktikantin bekommst?"  
Snape zog die Augenbrauen in die Höhe und verschränkte die Arme. Natürlich hatte er bereits von Hermine die Naricht erhalten, doch er durfte es der Schulleiterin gegenüber nicht preisgeben. Das wäre zu auffällig.  
"Nein."  
"Wie gesagt du bekommst eine neue Praktikantin nächstes Jahr. Ich will dir nur noch ans Herz legen, dass du sie bitte nicht all so schlecht behandelst."  
"Wer ist denn die Glückliche?"  
"Ach woher weist du denn, dass es eine Frau sein wird?"  
Mist!  
"Ich habe geraten."  
"Es wird Hermine Granger sein."  
"Diese nervige Besserwisserin? Na das wird ja lustig."  
Auf Minervas Gesicht erschien ein Lächeln.  
Das gefällt mit gar nicht, wenn sie so lächelt! Sie weis doch irgend etwas.  
"Also gut, Severus ich will dich nicht noch länger aufhalten. Viel Spaß heute noch mit deinem...Projekt."  
McGonagall zwinkerte Snape einmal zu und drehte sich um. Snape hingegen stand da und konnte sich nicht bewegen.  
Wusste sie etwa das von Hermine und ihm? Das kann doch nicht sein!  
Snape ging nun schleunigst richtung Ausgang und wartete vor der Eingangstür. Kurz drauf kam Hermine und sie standen sich nun beide gegenüber. Snape musternte Hermine von oben bis unten.  
"Du...du siehst umwerfend aus."  
"Danke." Sage Hemine und wurde rot.  
"Sollen wir ein Stück spazieren gehen?" Fragte Snape.  
"Ja gerne."  
Sie liefen richtung See und setzten sich dann dort auf eine Bank. Die Nacht war wunderschön. Tausende von Sterne waren am wolkenlosen Himmel zu sehen. Es war relativ warm und der See schimmerte vom Mondlicht.  
Hermine saß dicht neben Snape und lehnte an seiner Schulter. Beide schauten weit hinaus auf den See.  
"Sag mal Hermine...hast du irgendetwas zu Minerva gesagt wegen uns?" Fragte Snape plötzlich.  
"Nein natürlich nicht. Warum?" Fagte Hermine irritiert.  
"Nun ja, sie hat vorhin eine seltsame Bemerkung gemacht. Aber das ist nun auch unwichtig. Ich bin nicht mehr länger dein Lehrer. Was ich dir eigentlch sagen wollte, dass..."  
Snape setzte sich nun gerade auf die Bank und drehte sich in Hermines Richtung. Er strich ihr eine lose Haarsträne auf dem Gesicht und schaute ihr fest in die Augen.  
"Nun sag schon." Wollte Hermine endlich wissen.  
Ein zartes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. Snape nahm ihre Hände.  
"Ich wollte dir sagten, dass ich dich liebe."  
Es war raus. Erstaunt schaute Hermine Snape an, der nun ihren Blick vergingen wie Minuten und Snape dachte schon, dass er etwas falsches gesagt hatte.  
"Nun sag doch endlich irgend etwas Hermine." Sagte er fest.  
"Achso ja. Tut mir leid ich war nur so erstaunt. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich das mal aus dem Mund der bösen Fledermaus höre." Gab Hermine als Antwort und lachte.  
Snape zog beide Augenbrauen hoch und gab ein Knurren von sich. Sie legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr.  
"Ich liebe dich auch, Severus."  
Hermine gab ihm einen Kuss. Und beide saßen eng umschlungen noch eine ganze Zeit auf der Bank und genossen die noch sommerliche Nacht.

Ende

Danke fürs lesen. Ich hoffe euch hat die Geschichte gefallen. Ich freue mich immer über Reviews.


End file.
